Mekarnya Sakura setelah 10 Tahun 'kematianmu'
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: Chapter 8 Update RnR , Aku hanya bisa meratapi kepergianmu, aku hanya bisa menangis karena kau tinggal, hanya anak-anak yang memberiku semangat untuk tetap hidup, hanya anak-anak satu-satunya alasan aku tetap bertahan meskipun tanpa kau. tak terasa 10 tahun berlalu, Naruto-kun ...
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Matahari mulai bersinar sedikit demi sedikit, datang berbarengan dengan ramai nya kicauan burung di pagi yang indah di desa konoha. Tiap-tiap warga desa yang mulai terlihat sibuk dengan acara urusannya masing-masing. Suasana damai di kediaman para warganya tak terkecuali di kediaman sang pahlawan desa, pemimpin, dan panutan semua warga di desa, ya kediaman sang Hokage ketujuh desa konoha.

"ayaaaaaaaaaah, bangun sudah pagi tau" teriak seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berusaha membangunkan sang ayah

Tapi sang ayah tak kunjung bangun juga, kesal lalu ia mulai kembali dengan cerewetnya.

"ayaaah, ayo bangun kalau tidak ayah bisa telat loh nanti" kembali sang anak berusaha membangunkan sang ayah

Tiba-tiba sang ayah malah menarik sang anak kedalam dekapannya,

"Hima, ini masih pagi. Sini temani ayah sebentar yaah, 5 menit saja" cuap Sang Ayah

"(sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya), ayah ini sudah pagi. Nanti ibu marah loh" balasnya

"temani ayah sebentar yaah, onegai :* " Ayahnya merajut

"huh, dasar. Kalau sampai ibu tahu, hima tidak akan mau menanggungnya yaah" balasnya masih dengan bibir memanyun

"Naruto-kun…" panggil sang istri dari kejauhan

Cepat-cepat Naruto bangkit dari kasur empuknya,

"Waah, Hima gawat ini ibu kesini" ucap Naruto panic

"tuh kan sudah Hima bilang dari tadi, ayo ayah cepat bangun. Hima ingin membantu ibu menyiapkan makanan" balasnya

"Iyaa Hime, Himawari sudah memangunkanku" balas Naruto ke Hinata

"huuh, pas ibu datang baru deh ayah bangun" oceh nya agak kesal

Hinata sudah tiba di kamar nya,

"Hima, tolong bantu ibu rapihkan makanannya yaah. Kakakmu sudah di meja makan." Seru Hinata

"baik, ibu" sembari bergegas meninggalkan ibu dan ayahnya di kamar

"A-a..anata, ayo bangun cepat, jangan malas-malasan terus" ucap Hinata pada Naruto

"baiklah Hime" segera Naruto bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor Hokage

Setelah Naruto siap, lalu dia menuju meja makan, disana sudah menunggu Bolt, Himawari, dan Hinata. Sarapan Naruto pagi ini adalah Onigiri special buatan Hinata. Berbeda dengan dulu Naruto biasanya akan sarapan Ramen, lalu makan siang Ramen, dan makan malam juga Ramen.

"Ohayou, jagoan Ayah. Bagaimana di akademi, kau tidak membuat onar lagi kan?" Sapa Naruto pada Bolt

"enak saja," gerutu Bolt yang pagi-pagi sudah di ceramahi ayahnya

"Jangan kesal begitu dong. Hari ini ayah akan antar kamu ke akademi. Ada sesuatu juga yang ingin ayah sampaikan di akademi" Jelas sang Ayah

"terserah ayah saja lah, aku lapar" ucap Bolt acuh

"Hei, Bolt-kun kamu tidak boleh seperti itu kepada ayahmu. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu begitu" ucap Hinata sedikit menasehati anaknya

"iya ibu" balasnya singkat

"maafkan ayah, jika ayah terlalu sibuk. Yosh mari kita makan. ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto

Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya mulai menyantap sarapan mereka hingga selesai. Selesai sarapan Naruto, Himawari, dan Bolt membantu Hinata merapihkan piring. Kemudian Bolt dan Naruto bersiap-siap berangkat pergi ke Akademi. Naruto akan mengantar Bolt ke akademi hari ini.

"oke Hime, aku berangkat yaa" cup sebuah kecupan di kening Hinata, lalu Naruto pamit dan berangkat

"ibu, aku juga berangkat yaah" seru Bolt

"A-a..anata hati-hati yaah. Bolt kamu juga, dan ingat jangan nakal yaah, jadilah anak yang baik" Balas Hinata melepas kepergian Anak dan Suaminya pergi

Selama perjalanan banyak warga desa yang memberikan hormat kepada Naruto dan Bolt, Naruto membalas sapaan warga desa dengan anggukan dan senyuman, begitu pun dengan Bolt. Bolt merasa agak aneh juga jika dia berjalan dengan ayahnya ke Academy, karena selama ini dia selalu berangkat sendirian ke Academy.

"Wah wah, Hokage-sama sekarang mengantar anaknya ke Academy toh" tiba-tiba seorang wanita dewasa menegur Naruto dan Bolt yang tengah berjalan menuju Academy

Sang empunya nama pun menoleh, merasa kenal wanita tersebut,

"kau rupanya Ino, hehe aku ada jadwal di Academy jadi sekalian saja. Ohaiyou Inojin" Jawab Naruto, dan ia menyapa Inojin anak Ino dan Sai

"Ohaiyou Paman Hokage, Ohaiyou Bolt" Sapa balik Inojiin

"Ohaiyou" Jawab Bolt Singkat

Naruto berjalan berbarengan dengan pemimpin Clan Yamanaka sampai menuju Academy, tak terasa sudah sampai. Bolt dan Inojin segera bergegas masuk ke Academy, karena pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Di depan gerbang pintu Academy para orang tua murid sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan sang Hokage pagi-pagi begini.

"Hoi Bolt, apa yang di lakukan ayahmu di Academy ?" selidik Shikadai

"oh, dia ingin memberikan pengumuman kepada kita nanti, begitu tadi katanya sih" Jawab Bolt

"wah wah, apa yang akan di sampaikan paman Hokage yah ?" Inojin bertanya-tanya

"aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Bolt singkat

"sepertinya kau terlihat kesal Bolt ? ada apa sebeneranya ?" selidik Inojin

"tidak ada apa-apa" Bolt sambil menggelengkan kepala dan segera bergegas masuk kelas

Inojin dan Shikadai yang melihat ekspresi sahabat nya hanya bisa memasang wajah "_kenapa anak itu?_" mungkin Bolt masih kesal saat ia di marahi karena ulahnya mencorat-coret patung Hokage. Ia marah pada ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk.

Jam pelajaran pun di mulai, Aburame-sensei sudah memasuki ruangan. Dan anak-anak yang sedari tadi agak gaduh dan sibuk masing-masing sekarang sudah merapihkan diri sendiri.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai ada tamu special yang datang ke kelas. Dan akan menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman untuk kalian. Silahkan masuk Hokage-sama" Sapa Shino ke anak-anak muridnya yang di lanjutkan memanggil Naruto masuk ke kelas

Sang Hokage pun memasuki ruangan kelas, yang diikuti raut wajah yang kaget dari sebagian siswa Academy yang memang tidak mengetahui bahwa Hokage akan datang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Aku ada sedikit pengumuman hari ini, oke langsung saja yah. Besok malam akan ada acara Konoha Matsuri, jadi itu adalah pesta Kembang Api dan aku ingin mengundang orang tua kalian untuk mengikuti acara tersebut." Penjelasan panjang Naruto

Selesai menjelaskan para anak-anak pun kegirangan, besok malam adalah pesta kembang api yang belum pernah di rayakan selama ini. Sorakan kegembiraan terpancar dari anak-anak.

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Jagan lupa ya, sampaikan pada orang tua kalian. Dan terima kasih Shino atas waktunya, silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya." Lanjutnya

"baik, terima kasih Hokage-sama. Oke anak-anak sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini

Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Academy, dan sekarang saatnya ia memberi pengumuman resmi acara Konoha Matsuri kepada seluruh warga Konoha, dan menyuruh para Jonin untuk mengantarkan surat undangan ke aliansi Ninja di seluruh dunia.

Di kantor Hokage,

"oiy Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan pesta kembang api ini" Tanya Shikamaru

"sekali-kali kita harus mengadakan pesta ini kan ? oh iya siapa yang mengantarkan undangan ke Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage dan Kazekage ?" Tanya nya

"aku sudah memerintahkan Konohamaru, Yuuhi, Sasuke, dan Sai untuk menjalankan misi ini." Jawab Shikamaru

"heeh, jadi si Sasuke Teme sudah pulang yah" jawabnya

Tak lama setelah Naruto berbincang dengan Shikamaru, datanglah utusan dari tetua desa menghadap Naruto, ada pesan dari para tetua desa.

"Shikamaru, aku titip yah. Para tetua desa memanggilku" serunya pada Shikamaru

"mondokusei" Jawaban Singkat Shikamaru

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat para tetua desa, sambil berjalan ia terus menggerutu, apa sebenarnya yang akan di katakan para tetua. Gerutu Naruto sepanjang perjalanan.

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang tetua, kemudian ia di persilahkan masuk.

"Naruto-kun, menantuku, anakku, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Hiasi salah satu tetua desa mulai angkat bicara

"Naruto, coba cerna dan dengarkan baik-baik yang akan di sampaikan tetua yang lain" Tsunade melanjutkan

Kemudian Para tetua mulai menjelaskan tugas yang akan di berikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto terkaget mendengar tugas tersebut, tetapi di satu sisi, ia sangat ingin melakukan tugas tersebut.

Misi apa itu sebenarnya,

"Naruto-kun, kau dilarang memberitahu siapapun tentang misi ini" Ujar Koharu

"Ingat Naruto-kun, bahkan memberitahu istri dan anakmu" lanjut Homura

Naruto berpikir sejenak, dan bertanya Tanya dalam hatinya, _"apa aku juga tidak boleh memberitahu Hinata" _pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk, dia sedikit takut akan resiko untuk menjalankan misi ini. Tapi Kurama yang sedari tadi diam coba bicara,

"Hey, Naruto, apa yang kau khawatirkan. Kami yakin kau pasti sanggup" kata Kurama

"ya ya Naruto. Kau pasti bisa" tambah Son Goku

"Naruto, kau pasti mampu, sedikit pengorbanan tidak apa-apa kan" Isobu meneruskan

"baiklah aku tidak akan khawatir lagi, Hinata, Bolt, Himawari maafkan aku. Aku harus memenuhi tugas ini" Ucapnya di tengah-tengah para Bijuu

"yaah, baiklah para tetua aku mau menjalankan tugas ini. Hiashi-san, eto Ayah aku minta maaf karena menerima tugas ini, aku titip Hinata ya Ayah. Aku berjanji akan berhasil melakukan ini" Ucap Naruto kepada Hiashi

"Naruto-kun berjuanglah aku yakin kau bisa" Balas Hiashi

Kemudian Naruto bergegas ke kantor Hokage, dia sudah diingatkan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang misi ini.

"Naruto, apa yang di sampaikan para tetua ?" Selidik Shikamaru

"oh, setelah acara Konoha Matsuri aku akan ke Komugakure untuk pertemuan dengan Raikage" Jelas Naruto

"haah, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu ? aneh sekali mereka" Ucap Shikamaru yang masih telihat bingung

Perbincangan Naruto dan Shikamaru terpotong karena kedatangan tamu,

"permisi, Hokage-sama" ucap Yuuhi yang datang memenuhi perintah Hokage

"oh, Silahkan masuk Yuuhi" ucap Naruto

"Yuuhi, bagaimana kabar Kurenai-sensei ?" Sapa Shikamaru

"Ibu baik-baik saja, Paman Shikamaru. Oh iya ada misi apa ?" Tanya nya

"tunggu yang lain datang, Hokage-sama yang akan jelaskan nanti" Jelas Shikamaru

Tak lama kemudian datanglah 3 orang yang lain.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto-nii" sapa Shikamaru

"Ohaiyou Naruto" Sapa Sai

"….." sungguh dingin sekali orang ini, masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aura gelap, dan juga sedikit mengerikan

"Yosh, karena kalian telah datang maka aku akan jelaskan bagaimana misi ini" Jelas Naruto

"baiklah Sai, Sasuke, Yuuhi, dan Konohamaru. Hokage-sama akan memerintahkan kalian untuk pergi ke Kirrigakure, Sunagakure, Komugakure, dan Iwagakure untuk mengundang para Kage datang ke Acara Konoha Matsuri besok malam." Seru Shikamaru

Setelah di jelaskan panjang lebar oleh Shimaru, akhirnya keempat orang ini pergi menuju tempat yang di tentukan oleh sang Hokage.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto memustukan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus di belinya.

"Shikamaru, aku ada urusan hari ini jadi aku pulang cepat yaah" seru Naruto

"haah, kau bilang apa ? masih banyak dokumen-dokumen yang harus di tanda tangani" balasnya

"sudahlah, santai saja." Ucap nya singkat sembari berlari meninggalkan kantor Hokage

"_mondokusei_" gerutu Shikamaru

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto mampir ke sebuah toko baju, ia hendak membelikan yukata untuk Hinatanya tercinta, hadiah untuk Himawari, dan sebuah kunai yang mirip kunai Yondaime Hokage untuk Bolt, Naruto ingin membelikan hadiah ini karena sebentar lagi ia akan pergi untuk tugas dan itu cukup lama.

"_Maaf ya, ayah harus menjalankan tugas ini, biar bagaimana pun ini untuk kepentingan seluruh dunia" _

Naruto berkata dalam hati, sembari memilih sebuah yukata untuk Anak dan istrinya. Setelah beberapa berputar-putar di toko dan juga sudah banyak yang menyapa nya akhirnya Naruto menemukan yukata yang pas untuknya, Hinata, Himawari, dan untuk Bolt.

"_mereka pasti senang" ucapnya dalam hati sembari melihat sebuah yukata_

Naruto membeli yukata warna ungu untuk Hinata dan Himawari sedangkan ia memilih warna orange untuknya dan Bolt. Kini apa yang di carinya sudah di dapat kemudian ia bergegas pulang dengan tangan penuh dengan barang belanjaan tak lupa ia belikan boneka Katak untuk Himawari dan Kunai sang Yondaime pun tak luput dari ingatannya.

Di rumah Naruto

"Bolt-kun, apa yang ayahmu sampaikan di Academy tadi pagi ?" Tanya Hinata

"oh, Ayah menyampaikan bahwa akan ada festival Konoha Matsuri besok malam" Jelas Bolt

"haah, benarkan itu Bolt-Niichan ?" Tanya Himawari semangat

"iyaa Hima" singkat Bolt

"waah, jarang sekali ayahmu membuat acara seperti itu" Hinata terkaget

"Hima mau lihat kembang api bersama ayah, ibu, dan Oni-chan" Seru Hima

"nanti Oni-chan traktir _takoyaki, _Hima mau kan ?" timpal Bolt

"Maauuu, Bolt-niichan janji yah" Ucapnya penuh harap

"Iyaa Oni-chan janji" Balas Bolt

"Bolt-kun kalau kamu janji tidak boleh di ingkari loh ya" Ucap Hinata

"tidak menarik kata-kata, itu juga merupakan jalan ninjaku bu" Ucap Bolt yang membuat HInata tersentak

"Heeh, ternyata Bolt-kun hafal kata-kata ayah juga yaah" timpal nya

"hehe, ayah yang terbaik. Benar kan Hima ?" balas Bolt

"hmmm" di jawabnya penuh keyakinan oleh sang adik

Tadaima ..

Terdengar suara Naruto yang baru saja pulang.

"itu ayah bu, biar Hima yang bukakan pintunya" sembari berlari menuju ke ayahnya

"tunggu Hima, Oni-chan ikut"

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya, dan sedikit bingung karena tumben suaminya pulang begitu cepat hari ini.

"woaah, anak-anak ayah" ucapnya Naruto

Sembari memeluk Naruto yg berada di depan pintu, semangat sekali anak-anaknya begitu melihat dirinya pulang cepat.

"Ayah bawa apa itu ? banyak sekali" Tanya Himawari polos

"ayah bawakan hadiah untuk kalian. Ngomong-ngomong mana ibu kalian ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ibu sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita" Jawab Bolt

"oooh begitu, kalau begitu kita masuk sekarang yah" Seru Naruto yang di ikuti oleh anak-anaknya yang senang dapat hadiah dari ayahnya

"O-o.. okaeri anata" Sambut HInata pada Naruto

"ayo anak-anak masuk ke dalam, nanti makanannya dingin loh" lanjutnya

"yosh, ayo kita masuk" Seru Naruto

Lalu anak-anak sudah berada di meja makan, dan sudah siap untuk menyantap makanan.

"Bolt-niichan, kira-kira ayah bawa apa yah untuk kita ?" Himawari bertanya-tanya

"oni-chan juga penasaran." Jawab Bolt tak kalah antusias

"tunggu ayah kalian dulu ya baru kita makan" Seru Hinata

Hinata lalu pergi ke kamar untuk menyiapkan baju suaminya,

"A..anata, bajunya sudah aku siapkan, jadi cepat ya, anak-anak sudah menunggu" Seru nya

"Oke," Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi

Tak lama setelah acara mandinya, Naruto lalu bergeras ke meja makan dan bergabung dengan istri dan anak-anaknya.

"ittadimasu…" mereka pun dengan lahap menyantap masakan yang di buat Hinata

Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu spesial bagi Himawari, karena bisa makan bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Biasanya Naruto bakal pulang larut malam sehingga tidak bisa hadir pada acara makan malam bersama, dan selalu seperti itu setiap harinya.

Setelah acara makannya selesai, kemudian Naruto dan anak-anak membantu Hinata merapihkan piring dan gelas.

"Ayah, ayah ayo dong buka hadiahnya" Ucap Himawari

"sebentar ayah ambilkan dulu hadiahnya" Naruto bergegas mengambil hadiahnya di kamar

Setelah itu

"Naah ini hadiahnya" sembari Naruto menunjukan hadiah kepada Himawari

"wooaah, bagus sekali yukatanya ayah." Tutur Himawari

"iyaa yang ungu untuk Hima dan Untuk Ibu, yang Orange untuk Ayah dan untuk Bolt. Kita akan pakai untuk acara Konoha Matsuri besok malam" Terang Naruto

"woaah, jadi untukku juga ada yah ?" pertanyaannya menggantung

"ada satu lagi, boneka ini untuk Hima, Kunai ini untukmu Bolt, dan Ciuman sayang ini untuk Ibu kalian" seraya mencium Hinata istrinya

Naruto sukses membuat Hinata memerah bak Tomat,

"wah wah Ayah genit sekali" Himawari usil mengomentari Ayahnya

"hehe, tidak itukan tandanya ayah sayang sama ibu kalian" jelas Naruto

"A..a-anata jangan lakukan lagi di depan anak-anak kita" ucap Hinata yang masih malu

"nanti kita pakai yukata ini untuk festival Konoha Matsuri besok malam. Okeh" Seru nya

"yosh"

Skip Time,

Setelah acara makan malam dan pembagian hadiah untuk anak-anaknya, pagi ini Naruto di sibukan untuk mengatur penyambutan para Kage yang akan tiba siang ini. Academy hari ini di liburkan, para sensei pengajar, dan jounin di beri tugas membantu untuk menyiapkan acara besar tersebut.

Di ruang pertemuan para Kage

"oiy Naruto, kau yakin akan menjalankannya ?" ucap Raikage aka Darui

"ya, aku sangat yakin. Para Bijuu sudah memberikanku semangat" Jelas Naruto

"ini, akan sangat berbahaya Naruto" Lanjut Kazekage aka Gaara

"sudahlah, aku sudah putuskan ini. Aku yakin akan mampu melakukannya, jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian juga" Tambahnya

"baiklah Naruto" ucap mereka serempak

Setelah acara pertemuan para Kage, masing-masing dari mereka mulai turun ke acara yang di buat oleh Naruto. Acara siang ini adalah bazaar bersar-besaran. Banyak pedagang makanan dan juga pedagang mainan serta pedagang pernak-pernik khas Konoha.

"Paman Gaara…" Panggil seroang bocah dengan rambut nanas

"oh, Shikadai-kun" Gaara menoleh pada si empunya suara

"Paman, pertemuannya sudah selesai kan ? aku di suruh ibu menjemputmu" ucap Shikadai dengan nada malas

"oh oke, kita tunggu paman Kankuro dulu ya" Balas Gaara

"baiklah" ucapnya singkat

Tak lama kemudian Kankuro datang dan mereka pun pergi kerumah Temari.

Di tempat lain

"Oni-chan, ayo kita makan Takoyaki" Seru Himawari

"oh iya benar. Tapi kita harus bilang pada ibu dulu" Balasnya

"Ibu, Hima dan Oni-chan ingin pergi ke Bazaar yah, Oni-chan sudah janji ingin mengajak Hima makan Takoyaki" terang Hima kepada Ibunya

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ibu akan mengantar kalian" Ucap Hinata

Setelah menunggu anak-anak ini pun terlihat sangat gembira karena di antar sang ibu ke Bazaar itu.

"Paman, pesan takoyaki nya 2 porsi ya" Seru Bolt pada penjual Takoyaki

"ooh, Bolt-sama yaah. Baiklah tunggu sebentar yah" ucapnya Ramah

"Hinata…." Panggil seseorang

"eeh, Ino-chan dan Sai-san" Ucap Hinata

"Hinata, kau sedang mengantar Bolt-kun dan Himawari-chan yaah" sapa Ino

"i-iya, mereka ingin membeli Takoyaki katanya" Terang Hinata

"oh begitu yah, ngomong-ngomong mana Naruto-kun, Hinata" Tanya Ino

"Naruto-kun ada pertemuan dengan para Kage hari ini" Timpal Hinata

"oh iya, aku lupa. Kemarin kan Sai-kun yang di beri misi untuk mengantarkan undangan dari Konoha" sembari tertawa Ino mengucapkannya

"hei, Bolt-kun, Himawari-chan biar paman Sai yang membayar Takoyakinya yah" Ucap Sai pada kedua anak sang Hokage ketujuh

"tidak usah paman Sai, lagipula Oni-chan sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku hari ini" Ucap Himawari

"waah, Bolt, sepertinya kau gagal di traktir ayahku yah. Hahaha" Ucap Inojin jahat

"tenang saja Inojin, aku masih punya uang untuk ini kok" kilah Bolt

"sudah, sudah" Sai sedikit melihat aksi ejek-ejekan anaknya dan anak Naruto

"Himawari-chan, daripada di traktrik Bolt, mending aku traktir kau makanan yang lain" terlihat Inojin mengajak Himawari

"Inojin-nii, aku ingin makan Takoyaki bersama Bolt-niichan saja" tolak Himawari

"ooh, begitu baiklah" Jawab Inojin singkat

"nah, anak-anak paman dan bibi pergi dulu yah. Paman dan Bibi juga mau siap-siap untuk acara nanti malam. Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata. Daah"

"daah Ino-chan, Sai-san"

"Bolt, Hima. Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Hinata

"Bolt-sama, Himawari-sama ini pesanan Takoyaki nya" Paman penjual Takoyaki memberikan 2 porsi kepada Bolt dan Himawari

"jadi ini berapa Paman ?" Tanya Bolt

"jadi 40 yen saja" Ucap paman

"baiklah ini paman" seraya memberikan uang kepada Paman penjual Takoyaki

"Bolt, Hima jika sudah selesai apa kalian mau ke kantor ayah kalian ?" Tanya Hinata pada anak-anaknya

"apa Ayah sudah tidak sibuk ya bu ?" Hima berbalik Tanya

"Kurasa Ayahmu, sudah tidak sibuk jam segini. Hmm kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk acara malam ini kan" Seru nya pada sang anak

"oh iya ibu benar, aku kan mau pakai Yukata yang di belikan ayah" ucap Himawari

"ayo, kita jemput Ayah kalian" Seru Hinata

Hinata, Bolt, dan Himawari berjalan berbarengan menuju kantor Hokage. Mereka akan menjemput Naruto di kantornya.

"Ayaah," Teriak Himawari ketika melihat ayahnya yang baru selesai melakukan pertemuan dengan para Kage

"waah, Hima" Naruto terkaget, lalu dia melambaikan tangan

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Bolt menyusul dan mereka berempat berkumpul di kantor Hokage.

"Ayah, ayo kita pulang, HIma sudah tidak sabar untuk memakai Yukata yang ayah berikan" rengek Himawari

"Yosh, tunggu sebentar ini dokumen terakhir yang harus ayah tandatangani" Balasnya

Dengan Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, kemudian bergegas kerumahnya untuk siap-siap pergi ke acara Konoha Matsuri.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Himawari tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan gelak tawanya, dia begitu senang akan menyaksikan pesta kembang api bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, lengkap semuanya.

FIN

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Bagaimana kira-kira pesta kembang api nya, dan sebenarnya misi apa yang di berikan oleh para tetua untuk Naruto ? Chapter 2 akan menjadi jawabannya.

Review Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 : Tekad yang bulat

Thanks atas Review nya,

Banyak yang bertanya soal misi apa yang di jalankan Naruto, soal Sakura-sakura, Yuuhi atau Mirai jujur aku belum tahu jadi kupilih Yuuhi saja maaf kalau aku salah.

Naruto mati ? Maaf. Aku bukanlah orang yang dapat merasakan kenikmatan secangkir kopi tanpa meminumnya. Cerita ini sudah ada story line nya endingnya pun sudah ada. jadi tenang saja, aku tahu judul dapat menggambarkan sebuah cerita. Tetapi cobalah untuk tetap membaca. Barulah nanti anda tahu cerita tersebut. Misi yang diberikan oleh tetua akan dibahas pada chapter selanjutnya. Karena masih banyak yang akan dilalui oleh Naruto. Semua perasaan yang tercipta baik senang, sedih maupun kekhawatiran juga keyakinan akan lebih banyak diceritakan pada chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Aku akan berusaha menceritakan hal yang sederhana tetapi akan menjadi sebuah makna besar jika disadari. Aku harap aku bisa menulisnya lebih cepat, Aku hanya ingin cerita ini disukai oleh kalian para readers , semoga aku gak kecewain kalian ^_^

Chap 2 Lanjuut

_Dengan Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, kemudian bergegas kerumahnya untuk siap-siap pergi ke acara Konoha Matsuri._

_Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Himawari tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan gelak tawanya, dia begitu senang akan menyaksikan pesta kembang api bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, lengkap semuanya._

Hinata yang mulai sibuk memakaikan Yukata ke Himawari, setelah kedua anaknya sudah siap. Hinata kemudian ganti baju dan memakai Yukata spesial hadiah dari orang tercintanya.

"Hinata, kau terlihat cantik sekali" ucap Naruto

"N-n…Naruto-kun, bi-bi-bisa sa-saja" balasnya malu

Sifat malunya Hinata pasti datang saat Naruto merayunya dan melakukan hal-hal genit padanya.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mesra mendarat di bibir Hinata, sepertinya sudah lama sekali Naruto dan Hinata tidak bermesraan seperti ini.

"Na-Na..Naruto-kun, sudah na-nan…nanti anak-anak lihat" Ucap Hinata

"baru sebentar, tenang saja Hinata" balas Naruto

"setelah acara ini, aku berjanji kita akan ber-bermes… bermesraan lagi" Seru Hinata

"haah, jadi aku masih harus menunggu lagi yaa-_ttebayo_" balasnya lemas

Naruto agak murung mendengar jawaban Hinata, pasalnya dia akan segera pergi untuk menjalankan misinya. Dia tahu misi ini sangat berbahaya tapi Naruto lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang banyak ketimbang kepentingan pribadinya.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang bimbang, Hinata pun merasa gusar lalu bertanya

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sedang ada pikiran ? apa yang kau pikirkan" Tanya Hinata

"ee-eto, ano tidak ada apa-apa-_ttebayo_" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup

"_Naruto-kun aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati

"ah Hinata, apa anak-anak sudah siap" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian

"tinggal menunggu kita selesai Naruto-kun" Jawabnya

"Baiklah, apa aku sudah terlihat tampan Hinata" sambil berpose di depan Hinata

"ya ampun Naruto-kun, hahaha" Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah laku suaminya

"nee, kenapa kau malah tertawa Hinata-_ttebayo_" Gerutu nya

"kau tidak tampan Naruto-kun" Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

"_Haduh, apa HInata marah ya ? tumben sekali dia begitu. Apa yang harus kulakukan-ttebayo"_ Gerutunya dalam hati

Meskipun masih menggerutu Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui anak dan istrinya yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke acara tersebut.

"wooah, Himawari sangat cantik" Seru Naruto

"Hima jadi malu, yukata ini membuat Hima lebih cantik ayah" Ucap nya dengan bangga

"hehehe, kau mengingatkan ayah pada saat ibu mu seusiamu. Ibu sangat lucu, manis, dan cantik" balasnya yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ayah, membuat ibu jadi merah lagi." Ucap Bolt dengan polosnya

"wah, Ayah memang sangat hebat. Hima ingin punya kekasih yang seperti ayah" timpal Hima

"hehe, lihat Hima, muka ayah dan ibu jadi sama merahnya-_ttebasa_" seru Bolt

"waah iya."

Beginilah keluarga kecil Naruto, sangat bahagia. Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati karena apa senyum anak dan istrinya bisa terlihat setelah kepergiannya.

"_aku tidak boleh ragu, aku harus tetap yakin untuk hal ini"_ gumam nya dalam Hati

Lalu setelah bersenda gurau sebentar keluarga Hokage ini lalu bergegas pergi. Di sepanjang jalan penduduk menyapa keluarga ini.

"Woaah, Ayah lihat lihat pembukaannya indah" Seru Himawari

"apa kita terlambat Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata

"tidak, kita tepat waktu. Dan pidato pembukaan pun belum aku sampaikan" Balasnya

Tidak beberapa lama

"Nah karena Hokage kita tercinta sudah datang, marilah kita sambut beliau dengan tembakan kembang api pembukaan acara" Seru sang pembawa Acara

"Silahkan Naik kesini tuan Hokage" lanjutnya

Naruto akan menyampaikan pidatonya pada acara ini,

"Selamat malam para penduduk yang aku cintai, selamat datang untuk para Kage, dan selamat menikmati acara Konoha Matsuri ini. Aku harap kalian selalu mengenang momen indah pada malam hari ini. Ku persembahkan acara ini khusus untuk kalian, semoga acara ini dapat berlangsung di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Terima kasih"

Setelah pidato panjangnya lalu kembang api mulai bermunculan di langit malam Konoha. Indah, gumam semua warga yang menyaksikan Konoha Matsuri,

"Ibu, lihat kembang apinya indah sekali" Gumam Himawari

"Iya Hima, pasti masih banyak lagi nanti. Kita lihat saja nanti" Balasnya

Semua penduduk desa tanpa terkecuali menikmati suguhan kembang api yang begitu megah nan indah, namun hati sang Hokage begitu resah malam ini, dia tidak mau melihat senyum anak dan istrinya pudar ketika dia menyampaikan akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi ini.

"_apa yang harus ku katakan pada Hinata ?" _Gerutunya

Melihat Naruto yang gusar pada acara kali ini, Sasuke pun hendak menghampiri Naruto

"eh, papa mau kemana ?" Tanya Salada

"Aku ingin melapor ke Paman Hokage" Jawabnya singkat

Hush

Dengan cepat Sasuke sampai di depan Naruto

"hooi Teme, mengagetkan saja" hampir terjatuh Naruto karena di kagetkan oleh Sasuke

"Dobe, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu gusar ?" Selidik Sasuke (tumben perhatian bener)

"ti-ti-ti.. tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Naruto sedikit gugup

"Hn… sudah kuduga. Ya sudahlah" Seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Sementara di tempat lain, seperti Reuni saat di Academy, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Karui, Tamaka, Gaara, Kankuro.

"Seperti Reuni yaa" Seru Ino

"ku rasa baru kemarin kita berperang, huuh" Keluh Tenten

"Kenapa kau mengeluh, apa karena Senjata-senjata mu tidak laku yaa" Timpal Sakura

"Haha kalian ini ada-ada sajaa. Ku pikir aku baru kemarin melawan mu Tenten-san pada Ujian Chuunin" Kenangnya sambil tertawa

"hahah, kalau sekarang aku tidak akan kalah loh" Balasnya

"sudah lama sekali yaah, tapi kita bisa berkumpul lagi" Ujar Hinata

"hey hey Hinata, ajari kami tips nya bagaimana kau bisa memiliki 2 anak ? apa Naruto sangat bersemangat ya" Tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda

"eeh, eto- ano ti-ti-tidak, mu-mu-mungkin kami-sama memang sudah mentakdirkan" Jawab nya tentu dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat

"Hahaha…." Semuanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hinata

"Tapi kau hebat Hinata, bisa membuat Naruto jatuh ke pelukanmu" Ucap Ino

"Tamaki-san, aku tidak tahu kau bisa hidup dengan penyuka anjing seperti Kiba. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hehe" Lagi-lagi Ino menggoda pasangan yang baru saja menikah ini

"eto, aku juga tidak paham Ino-san, tapi kurasa Kiba-kun tidak keberatan. Dan Akamaru pun tidak bersikap jahat kepada kucing-kucingku. He…he…he" Balasnya

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda loh Tamaki-san" tutupnya

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-san" balas Tamaki

"Hey, Ino kudengar dulu kau di jodohkan oleh ayahmu yaa, jadi kenapa pilih Sai. Hihih " Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan jahat

"heey, Jidat apa-apaan sih. Jelas-jelas aku Cuma cinta sama Sai-kun" jawab Ino dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda

"Karui-san, sudah jangan pikirkan Choji, pasti dirumah dia masih minta di masakin olehmu. Heheh" Ino kembali mulai menggoda

"huuh, kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, Choji dan Chouchou selalu makan dengan porsi paling banyak" Karui hanya bisa Sweatdrop

"HAHAHA…" gelak tawa diantara para wanita itu mewarnai malam kembang api ini,

Tak sadar ternyata anak-anak mereka yang berkumpul terpisah memperhatikan tingkah polah para ibu mereka,

"haha lihat ibu kalian senang sekali menggoda Inojin, Sarada" Bolt Menyeringai

"ha..ha..haha, aku juga tidak menyangka Bolt" sahut Inojin

"hey, apa yang kau ketahui tentang ibuku haah" Sarada terlihat kesal

"Sarada-nee, Hima pikir anak perempuan itu akan mirip seperti ibu mereka. Ternyata tidak" Ucap Himawari polos

"hehe tidak selalu Hima-chan" balasnya singkat

"mendokusei, pasti sebentar lagi ayah-ayah kita akan melakukan hal yang sama" Gerutu Shikadai

"hey, kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali Shikadai" Tanya Chouchou bingung

"kita lihat paman Shikamaru saja Chouchou kalau kita ingin tahu kenapa Shikadai seperti itu" Usul Inojin

Mereka sama-sama memperhatikan dengan seksama orang yang diusulkan oleh Inojin, yah terlihat jelas memang sifat Shikadai itu benar-benar mirip dengan Shikamaru.

"kalau Hima lihat, Sarada-nee sifatnya mirip sekali dengan paman Sasuke ya" lagi lagi Himawari berkata dengan polosnya

"Hahahah" anak-anak ini punya rasa ingin tahunya sendiri, melihat tingkah polah ibunya tadi

Sementara di antara para bapak-bapak,

"Shika, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak sibuk sekali, apa Hokage kita tidak melakukan pekerjaannya" Ucap Kiba

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, Naruto yang sedang meminum ocha nya langsung meyemburkannya.

"ENAK SAJA KAU KALAU BICARA." Sanggah Naruto

"HAHA, pasti merepotkan sekali bekerja dengannya yaa SHika" Kembali meledek Naruto

"Awas kau Kiba" Balasnya

"Kiba, bicaramu tidak sopan, biar bagaimanapun dia Hokage sekarang" Celetuk Shino dengan nada khasnya

"daripada ribut-ribut begini, lebih baik ambilah makanan gratis ini Kiba, Naruto" usul Chouji yang selalu saja makanan

"mendokusei, pikiranmu Cuma makan saja dari dulu Chouji " Balasan Singkat Shikamaru

"Naruto, jangan lupakan semangat masa mudamu" ucap Lee dengan mata berbinar

"baiklah, baiklah"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang menghampiri perkumpulan ini

"Sasuke-san, ocha" Sai menawarkan ocha pada Sasuke

"Hn" Jawab singkat Sasuke

"Hoi, Sasuke inikan festival setidaknya jangan bersikap dingin begitu" Seru Kiba yang memang selalu Ramai

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan Sharingan dan Rinnegan, Kiba yang di tatap pun hanya terlihat pucat dan terdiam.

"Gomen…" ucap pelan Kiba

"Teme, waktu berlalu tapi sifatmu tidak berubah sama sekali" kali Ini Naruto yang bicara

"kalian juga tidak berubah, masih ramai seperti dulu" Sasuke menjawab panjang

Gaara dan Kankuro terlihat menuju ke tempat ini

"Yoo Gaara, Kankuro" Sapa Naruto

"Yoo, minna" sahut Kankuro

"Gaara, lama tidak bertemu" Sapa Lee

"yaa" Ucap nya kaku

Sementara mereka yang berada di tempat itu hanya ber Sweatdrop, karena ada 2 orang kaku di tempat ini.

Kini anak-anak mereka tengah mengomentari tingkah polah para Ayah mereka,

"Sarada ayahmu terlihat seram" gumam inojin

"aku dan ibuku tidak pernah takut kepada Ayah" kilah nya, Sarada cukup kesal dengan candaan teman-temannya

"Sarada-nee, tidak usah di pikirkan" Himawari sambil menggandeng Sarada

"lihat-lihat, sepertinya paman Kiba tidak menyukai ayahmu Bolt" Ucap Inojin

"Hahaha, tapi ayahku berhasil mengalahkan Paman Kiba saat ujian chuunin dulu" balas Bolt

"Lihat-lihat, Shikadai seperti ada 2. Hahaha" celoteh Inojin yang semakin mirip ino

"Mondokusei" sahutnya dengan nada menggerutu

"ayo minna, kitaa makan" Seru Chouchou

Anak anak yang lain hanya sweatdrop, tidak ada pikiran lain selain makan. _"sama saja seperti ayahnya" _ gumam semua anak

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan sesuatu, dia naik ke podium tempat dia berpidato, kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku minta waktunya sebentar, ehem. Aku ingin malam ini kita mengenang para pahlawan yang gugur dalam peperangan, terutama sahabatku, kakak sepupuku, orang yang tentunya sangat berharga bagi kita, Hyuga Neji, tolong hentikan kembang apinya sebentar, aku ingin kita semua berdoa, kita doakan Neji dan para pahlawan yang lain."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, semua orang terdiam, kemudian menundukan kepalanya lalu berdoa dengan khusuk, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji terlihat menangis karena orang-orang terdekatnya sudah lebih dulu gugur dalam perang.

"Baik, berdoa selesai. Pesanku jangan lupakan orang yang telah berjasa dalam hidup kita, karena mereka juga kita dapat menikmati kedamaian ini" Tutupnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar

"Ino-chan, aku ada disini jadi jangan bersedih" Ucap Sai yang melihat sang Istri menangis

"Ibu, Inojin juga disini bersama ibu dan ayah" timpal sang Anak

"Terima kasih Sai-kun, Inojin-kun, kalian adalah segala nya buat ibu" sambil memeluk Sai

"orang itu, membuatku menangis begini" gumam Shikamaru

"Shika, baru kali ini aku melihat mu menangis" Ucap Temari

"cerewet" Ucapnya singkat tapi sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Temari

"aku sudah selesai berdoa untuk kakek Shikaku" tambah Shikadai

"Shikadai-kun…" tak perduli dengan ucapan Shikamaru, Temari bangga dengan anaknya

"terima kasih Temari, kau sudah menghadirkan Shikadai" gumam Shikamaru

"Hinata, maaf kembali mengingatkanmu tentang Neji" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia, kau selalu mengingat Neji-niisan" butir-butir air mata masih terlihat

Kemudian Naruto menyeka air mata sang Istri, Bolt dan Himawari terlihat menghampiri sang Ibu,

"Ibu, Hima tadi sudah mendoakan Paman Neji" ucapnya Polos

"aku juga sudah berdoa-_ttebasa_" lanjut Bolt

Seutas senyum manis dari kedua orang tua mereka, melihat sang anak yang begitu pintar.

Setelah acara sedih tadi, festival kembali berlanjut. Kali ini sebuah kembang api besar di nyalahkan dan

_Duuaar_

Menampakkan sebuah efek ledakan yang indah, tak lupa kembang api dengan ledakan lambang dari masing-masing desa di tampilkan. Festival ini berjalan cukup lama sampai waktu menujukan pukul 1 pagi. Dan acara pun di tutup dengan gelak tawa bahagia dari seluruh penduduk desa.

Para penduduk yang awalnya ramai kini sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, yang tersisa hanyalah mereka yang bertugas untuk merapihkan tempat ini.

Skip Time

Malam festival telah berlalu, pagi pun menyingsing, matahari menyapa dengan ramahnya kesenangan semalam masih terasa. Di kediaman Hokage

"Ohaiyou Hima" Naruto yang membangunkan anaknya

"eeh, Ayah tumben sekali. Waah gawat Hima mimpi buruk," Ujarnya

Melihat tingkah Himawari, Naruto hanya tertawa.

"hahaha, kamu itu tidak mimpi Hima, ini sudah pagi. Kenapa anak ayah bangun telat hari ini" ujarnya

"eeh, Hima kesiangan yaah" balasnya

"ya sudah, cepat mandi ibumu sudah siapkan sarapan loh" Lanjut Naruto

"Naruto-kun, biar aku yang memandikan Hima, kamu tunggu di meja makan yaah" Ucapnya Hinata lembut

Tak lama berselang, Bolt, Hinata, dan Himawari pun menyusul Naruto di meja makan. Mereka menyantap makanan dengan lahap seperti biasa.

"Hinata" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang sedang merapihkan piring-piring

"Yaa, Naruto-kun" balasnya

"ajak anak-anak ke ruang tamu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" Serunya

Tak lama setelahnya

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bingung

"karena kalian sudah berkumpul, ayah ingin memberitahu kalian. Ayah akan menjalankan misi sebagai Hokage, misi ini sangat penting, untuk kepentingan seluruh dunia, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, tapi misi ini juga sangat berbahaya, taruhannya adalah nyawa" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lirih, sambil membungkam mulutnya

"aku tidak mau dengar ayah" ucap Bolt sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto Hinata dan Himawari

"tunggu Bolt…" seru Naruto

Tak mengindahkan seruan Naruto, Bolt berlari kencang ke kamarnya. Dia kesal dengan menjadi Hokage saja ayahnya sudah begitu sibuk, sekarang dia mau menjalankan misi yang nyawa taruhannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu kamu kuat, aku tahu kamu bisa menjalankan misi ini. Berapa lama misi ini berlangsung ?" Tanya Hinata

"Misi ini kurang lebih sebulan Hinata" umpat Naruto tanpa menjelaskan misi apa ini sebenarnya

"Hima, susul kakakmu, Ibu mau bicara berdua dengan ayahmu" ucap Hinata pada Himawari yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ucapan sang Ayah dan Ibu

"baik" balasnya singkat

"Naruto-kun, pergilah jalankan tugasmu sebagai Hokage. Selesaikan misi ini" Ucapnya lembut

"Yosh, aku akan berusaha-_ttebayo_" Naruto merasa lega Hinata mengerti keadaanya.

Hinata begitu pengertian, batin Naruto berucap, sekarang dia sudah tidak ragu lagi.

_Flash back…_

_Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang tetua, kemudian ia di persilahkan masuk._

"_Naruto-kun, menantuku, anakku, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Hiasi salah satu tetua desa mulai angkat bicara_

"_Naruto, coba cerna dan dengarkan baik-baik yang akan di sampaikan tetua yang lain" Tsunade melanjutkan_

"_Naruto-kun, kami baru saja menerima laporan bahwa sebuah Komet jatuh di sekitar area Konoha, dan Komet itu menghasilkan pecahan sebuah batu, tadinya kami kira itu hanya sebuah batu biasa, tapi setelah ku teliti lagi batu itu adalah Soul Gem (batu jiwa abadi)" terang Koharu_

"_Soul Gem ? apa sebenarnya itu" Tanya Naruto bingung_

"_Soul Gem adalah sebuah batu yang memiliki chakra begitu besar, banyak yang mengincar batu itu karena bisa membuat seseorang menjadi abadi, dan orang itu mampu mengendalikan jiwa orang-orang yang sudah mati, tidak seperti edo tensei, kehidupan seseorang dapat di ambil paksa dengan kekuatan batu ini. Kami ingin kau melakukan observasi mengenai batu ini, hanya ada satu cara kau harus pergi ke Gerbang kebenaran" tambahnya_

"_souka ? jadi aku hanya harus masuk kesana, membawa batu ini, dan kembali kesini. Begitukan-ttebayo" Ucap Naruto enteng_

_Para tetua, Tsunade, dan Hiashi hanya bisa Sweatdrop._

"_Naruto, ini bukan main-main. Saat kau masuk ke gerbang kebenaran tidak ada jalan keluar selain kau menemukan kebenaran itu sendiri" Ucap Tsunade_

"_benar Naruto, yakinkan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata dan cucuku menangis" timpal Hiashi_

"_Naruto-kun, kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun soal misi ini" Lanjut Koharu_

_Naruto berpikir sejenak, dan bertanya Tanya dalam hatinya, "apa aku juga tidak boleh memberitahu Hinata" pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk, dia sedikit takut akan resiko untuk menjalankan misi ini. Tapi Kurama yang sedari tadi diam coba bicara,_

"_Hey, Naruto, apa yang kau khawatirkan. Kami yakin kau pasti sanggup" kata Kurama_

"_ya ya Naruto. Kau pasti bisa" tambah Son Goku_

"_Naruto, kau pasti mampu, sedikit pengorbanan tidak apa-apa kan" Isobu meneruskan_

"_baiklah aku tidak akan khawatir lagi, Hinata, Bolt, Himawari maafkan aku. Aku harus memenuhi tugas ini" Ucapnya di tengah-tengah para Bijuu_

"_yaah, baiklah para tetua aku mau menjalankan tugas ini. Hiashi-san, eto Ayah aku minta maaf karena menerima tugas ini, aku titip Hinata ya Ayah. Aku berjanji akan berhasil melakukan ini" Ucap Naruto kepada Hiashi_

"_Naruto-kun berjuanglah aku yakin kau bisa" Balas Hiashi_

Flash back end

Di kamar Bolt,

"Oni-chan.." panggil Hima

"ada apa" balas Bolt yang masih terlihat kesal

"Oni-chan, kenapa marah sama ayah ? kan sudah kewajiban ayah untuk menjalankan misi itu" Hima yang lebih muda dari Bolt terlihat lebih dewasa.

"aku hanya kesal-_ttebasa_, bisa-bisa nya ayah mau meninggalkan kita selama sebulan untuk menjalankan misi" Balasnya dengan nada kesal

"Hey Bolt-kun, kamu tidak boleh begitu. Benar kata Hima, ayahmu itu punya tanggung jawab besar. Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti" ucap Hinata yang datang tiba-tiba

"Tapi bu-" ucapan Bolt terpotong oleh Hinata

"temui ayah kalian, beri dia semangat" Potong nya

"aku tidak mau, biar saja dia pergi" Bolt sangat keras kepala

"ya ampun Bolt, harus berapa kali ibu jelaskan-"

"bu, aku Cuma ingin ayah selalu ada, dan selalu melihat perkembangan ku setiap hari. Bukan yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan hokage nya, ataupun menjalankan misinya" kali ini Bolt berani memotong ucapan Hinata

Hinata memeluk Bolt dan Himawari.

"dengar anak-anak, harusnya kalian bersyukur kalian memiliki ayah yang hebat, dan juga memiliki ibu. Ayah kalian sejak lahir sudah ditinggal oleh orang tua nya, ayah kalian harus menjalani hidup yang keras, di cemooh orang-orang, dan keberadaanya tidak pernah di akui oleh penduduk desa. Tapi ayah kalian membuktikan bisa menjadi pahlawan, dan bahkan menjadi Hokage" Jelas Hinata pada Bolt dan Himawari

Bolt sedikit teringat dan tercengang, kenapa dia harus sedemikian marah, kenapa dia harus berkata jahat kepada ayahnya.

"maafkan aku bu" ucapnya Lirih

"ya sudah, temui ayah kalian dan berikan dia semangat agar berhasil menjalankan misinya. Oke"

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju tempat Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Ayaah," sambil memeluk sang ayah Himawari mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit bersedih

"semoga misinya berhasil, aku akan menunggu kepulangan ayah" tambahnya

"Yosh, ayah akan berjuang-_ttebayo_" balas Naruto sambil mengecup kening Himawari

"kalau sampai ayah gagal, berarti ayah payah" Ucap Bolt yang masih terlihat kesal

"ayah tidak akan gagal-_ttebayo_" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Bolt

"Naruto-kun, kami bangga memiliki mu" Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang paling manis

"terima kasih sudah percaya kepadaku, sekarang aku harus pergi menemui tetua desa, karena hari ini aku harus berangkat" seru Naruto

Lalu Hinata memakaikan Jubah Hokage pada Naruto, dan tak lupa Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi sang Suami.

Skip Time,

Naruto yang sudah mendapat dukungan dari sang istri dan anak-anaknya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat para tetua, Naruto akan pergi hari ini. Meski ada sedikit keraguan Naruto segera menepisnya dan membulatkan tekadnya.


	3. Chapter 2 : Gerbang Pertama

Makasih atas Review nya,

Aku bakal berusaha buat bisa nulis secepetnya, meskipun diantara kesibukan aku di dunia nyata. Chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak lagi rasa sedih-sedihnya, maaf ya kalau aku banyak typo dan tulisanku masih belum bagus karena ini cerita pertamaku.

Happy Reading minna ^_^

"_terima kasih sudah percaya kepadaku, sekarang aku harus pergi menemui tetua desa, karena hari ini aku harus berangkat" seru Naruto_

_Lalu Hinata memakaikan Jubah Hokage pada Naruto, dan tak lupa Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi sang Suami._

Skip Time,

Naruto yang sudah mendapat dukungan dari sang istri dan anak-anaknya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat para tetua, Naruto akan pergi hari ini. Meski ada sedikit keraguan Naruto segera menepisnya dan membulatkan tekadnya.

Perjalanan menuju tempat para Tetua

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pertemuan dengan para tetua. Dengan semangat yang di berikan oleh anak-anak dan istrinya,

Selama perjalanan Naruto menyapa orang-orang yang dia temui, hahh Naruto memang selalu terlihat ramah.

Tak terduga sang Hokage bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya,

"eh, Naruto pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berangkat?" Sapa wanita bersurai pink, Sakura

"Dob-.. eh Hokage-sama tidak biasanya" Sasuke tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' di depan anaknya

"Ohaiyou paman Naruto" sapa Sarada sedatar ayahnya

"ohaiyou Sakura-chan, Sasuke, dan Sarada-chan, ada yang harus di bahas dengan para tetua, jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi-ttebayo" balas Naruto

Keluarga Uchiha ini hanya ber-oh ria, seraya meninggalkan sang Hokage melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai di tempat yang di sepakati oleh para tetua desa. Disana sudah berdiri beberapa Anbu, Tsunade, Hiashi, Koharu, Homura dan tentunya para Kage desa lain.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin ?" sekali lagi Koharu meyakinkan

Naruto mengangguk mantap, dia sudah yakin untuk menjalankan misi yang berbahaya ini, dengan segala resiko yang mungkin akan di tanggungnya.

Homura lalu menyerahkan Soul Gem kepada Naruto, di rasakan oleh semua yang berada disitu, aliran Chakra yang maha besar, tidak di pungkiri Chakra ini begitu kuat dan sepertinya juga jahat.

Koharu dan Homura bersiap, dan melafalkan segel dengan tangan mereka, terlihat para Kage, Tsunade dan Hiashi mengalirkan Chakra mereka ke Koharu dan Homura,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu…" aliran cahaya merah muncul berbarengan dengan sebuah gerbang besar di depannya.

Saat gerbang muncul, Soul Gem pun bereaksi dan menuntun Naruto yang memegang batu itu ke arah gerbang,

"Naruto-kun, bila kau bisa melakukan segel 5 jari , maka lakukanlah pada gerbang ini" titiah Koharu

Lalu Naruto mengalirkan Chakra ke 5 jarinya, dengan keadaan Soul Gem di telapak tangannya,

"Gogyou Fuuin" Naruto sudah menyentuhkan segelnya pada pintu gerbang besar tersebut, dan perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka menampilkan cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Sejalan kemudian, Naruto memasuki gerbang tersebut.

"Naruto, berjuanglah" ucap Para Kage berbarengan

"Naruto-kun, Ayah mendukungmu" seru Hiashi

Sebelum menghilang di telan oleh Gerbang itu, Naruto memusatkan pikirannya,

"Teme, selama aku pergi aku titipkan Hinata, Bolt, dan Himawari padamu. Jika aku tidak kembali maka tugas mu adalah memastikan mereka selalu bahagia, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto entah bisa terdengar atau tidak oleh Sasuke.

Di kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke kaget, dia merasakan sesuatu merasuki dirinya, dan yang muncul adalah sahabatnya sendiri Naruto yang tengah menyampaikan pesan. Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, lalu Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman,

"Dobe, berjuanglah. Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu" balasnya

Yang membuat heran Sakura dan Sarada, karena Sasuke bergumam sendirian sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kembali ke lokasi gerbang.

Bush,

Gerbang menghilang berbarengan dengan masuknya Naruto ke gerbang itu.

"Para Kage, aku akan menyegel lidah kalian selama Naruto belum kembali. Misi ini tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain selain kita" Ucap Koharu

Lalu para Kage, Tsunade, dan Hiashi membuka mulut mereka,

"Fuuin" Koharu sudah menyegel lidah mereka agar tidak bisa berbicara atau memberika informasi ini pada siapapun.

Tindakan para tetua terlalu aneh memang, kenapa menjaga rahasia saja harus melakukan segel lidah segala. Tapi karena semua menurut saja, jadi tidak masalah.

Sementara keadaan di dalam gerbang

Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahi, dia terlihat bingung, tempat ini kosong hanya putih saja yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pikirnya .

"Hahaha, kenapa kau terlihat bingung bocah" teriak seekor rakun dalam tubuhnya, Shukaku

"Naruto, santai saja. Gerbang ini adalah-" omongan Kokuo terpotong, dia merasakan mulutnya begitu sakit karena ingin mengatakan informasi tentang Gerbang ini

"hey Kuda bodoh, kau lupa apa kata Kakek, tidak ada yang bisa menyebutkan apa gerbang ini sebenarnya" ucap Kurama

Para Bijuu tertunduk lesu kecuali Kurama dan Shukaku, mereka yang sedari awal menyadari tubuh Naruto melemah, lalu teringat akan sesuatu-

"Bocah, Chakra mu" Seru Shukaku

"apaa ? apa yang kau bicarakan Shukaku" Tanya Naruto

Para bijuu hanya sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, apa si bodoh ini tidak menyadari nya, gumam para Bijuu.

"Naruto, selain Chakra, gunakanlah kekuatan itu" Ucap Kurama

"maksudmu, Sennin Mode yaa Kurama" ucap Naruto membuat cengiran Kurama terlihat

"hahah, hanya Kurama yang bisa di mengerti Naruto" ucap Matatabi

"si bodoh itu tidak berubah juga" Son Goku mengomentari tindakan bodoh Naruto ini

"tapi, Kurama. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ini kan ?" ucap Isobu Khawatir

"tenang saja, Kakek Rikudo tidak semerta-merta memberikan kekuatannya pada Naruto jika bocah itu tidak bisa menggunakannya" balasnya meyakinkan

Semua Bijuu terlihat mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Kurama, kemudian Naruto mencoba menyusuri tempat ini dengan mode Sennin nya, tempat ini terlihat berbeda, gumamnya.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu keluar dari tempat ini, sebuah pintu, gumamnya. Dia yang penasaran pun menghampiri pintu tersebut dan coba menyentuhnya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci, terdapat tempat peletakan batu dan segel 5 jari lagi di bagian depan pintu tersebut, kali Naruto mampu berpikir cepat dan lantas dia melakukan segel yang sama untuk membuka gerbang tadi.

"Gogyou Fuuin" , pintu itu lalu terbuka setelah Naruto melafalkan segel 5 jari, dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto tempat di balik pintu ini benar-benar berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya, tempat ini begitu damai, banyak pohon dan juga terdapat gunung dan sungai. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendekat, dia melihat – eeh seorang wanita ? gumamnya yang terlihat tidak percaya

**Gerbang 1 : Sloth**

**Boss : Belphegor**

Naruto bertemu sesosok wanita yang cantik. wanita itu menggoda Naruto dengan merayu serta membujuk untuk tetap tinggal di gerbang pertama. dengan janji bahwa Naruto akan dijamin kehidupannya dengan kenikmatan dan kemudahan.

"Maukah kamu tinggal disini lebih lama? akan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan". Seketika itu Naruto menolak untuk menerima tawaran wanita cantik tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih nona ..." sanggah Naruto

"panggil aku Nemuri Hime (Putri tidur). Aku merasa kesepian disini. Tolonglah aku, temani aku disini" Ucap Wanita itu sedikit memaksa

"Maaf tuan putri aku tidak bisa, lagipula kita baru pertama kali bertemu. aku hargai bantuanmu." Lagi lagi Naruto menolak ajakan wanita itu

Kemudian Naruto berlalu begitu saja dan suara kecil terdengar olehnya.

"ohh jadi begitu ..." gumamnya pelan

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan terheran. Sosok wanita yang tadi ia temui menghilang.

Seolah tidak mempedulikannya, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang selanjutnya. Desiran angin dingin meniup sekujur tubuh Naruto. Tetapi angin ini bukanlah angin seperti biasanya. Angin ini sangatlah lembut dan nyaman sehingga penglihatan Naruto semakin memudar.

Ketika Naruto tersadar, ia berada di dalam sangkar dalam keadaan tangan dan kakinya terantai besi dan melihat sesosok wanita yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat keluarkan aku dari sini." Teriak Naruto.

"Ara ... Araa ... kau bahkan belum menyebut namamu tampan. setidaknya perkenalkanlah dirimu!" ucap wanita itu yang terus menggoda Naruto

"Namaku adalah Naruto. Aku disini harus menyelesaikan misi yang sangat penting untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Naruto terus berontak

"hmmm ... jadi tujuanmu ingin menyelamatkan dunia? bukankah dunia sudah damai? bukankah peperangan sudah berakhir?" lanjutnya

"Ya aku tahu peperangan telah berlalu, tetapi akan banyak musuh yang akan muncul jika aku gagal dalam misi ini"

Naruto berbicara dalam hati _"aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kekuatan batu ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. karena kekuatan yang besar ini akan membuat seseorang memiliki kekuatan hebat. Apabila disalahgunakan, maka kemungkinan perang akan terjadi lagi, bahkan akan lebih dahsyat dari Madara. Langkah terbaik untuk menyelesaikannya adalah mencegahnya agar hal itu tidak terjadi."_

"Jangan Khawatir. Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat. kau dapat menyelesaikannya. Untuk itu tinggallah disini untuk sejenak Naruto-Kun. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kamu istirahat sejenak untuk mengisi tenagamu?" Jelas Wanita

"Maaf! aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang menunda-nunda tugas. Apalagi tugas ini menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak" Naruto tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya

"Hmm ... anak yang keras kepala. Baiklah jika memang itu maumu. Aku-pun tidak ingin membuang energi ku. Esok akan kubuka sangkarnya. Sekarang aku mengantuk sekali. Oyasumi ..."

"Hey tunggu! Lepaskan Aku ... Cepat lepaskan. Ada apa dengan kau ini? jika memang kau bisa melakukannya kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang? dasar wanita pemalas!" Naruto berteriak

Seketika wanita itu terdiam kemudian suasana pun berubah seketika. Terdengar suara yang menyeramkan yang berkata "PEMALAS KATAMU? HAHAHA ... HEBAT SEKALI KAU BISA MENGETAHUI JATI DIRIKU"

perempuan tersebut menoleh kembali kepada Naruto. Dengan raut yang menyeramkan, wanita itu menghampiri Naruto dengan hasrat ingin membunuh.

kemudian perempuan itu perlahan berubah menjadi monster yang memiliki kuku dan tanduk yang tajam. Ukurannya pun membesar 10x lipat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto pun tersentak melihat perubahan tersebut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Naruto.

"AKU ADALAH SIFAT YANG TELAH KAU UCAP TADI. AKU ADALAH IBLIS PERWUJUDAN DARI KEMALASAN. NAMAKU ADALAH BELPHEGOR."

Sosok wanita yang sebelumnya bagai bidadari kini lenyap dan berubah menjadi monster yang amat menyeramkan. Seolah ingin memakan Naruto, monster itu bercucuran air liur melihat tubuh yang amat nikmat untuk disantap. Naruto yang sedari tadi terbelenggu berusaha berontak. Tetapi cakranya terhisap oleh besi tersebut. Kemudian monster itu mengacungkan kukunya ke dahi Naruto seolah menggodanya untuk tetap jinak dihadapannya, tetapi Naruto menolak untuk melihat wajah itu. Desahan nafas yang dalam dari Naruto serta memejamkan mata, Naruto kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan lalu berusaha membebaskan diri dari belenggu yang mengikatnya.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa diriku, maka kau harus mati agar rahasia ini tidak terbongkar ke dunia sana. Sekarang apa permintaan terakhirmu?" ancam Monster ini

"Mati? Setelah semua kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh seluruh penduduk desa kepadaku begitu banyak, kau ingin aku mati? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Semua orang menantikanku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin mati? Tetapi sayang sekali. Hanya itu pilihanmu. Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Hmmh … Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau belum mencobanya. Kau takan pernah mengerti."

Seketika belenggu yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya terlepas karena tekad dan kegigihan Naruto yang sejatinya merupakan tolak balik dari sifat kemalasan membuat belenggu tersebut hancur. Karena belenggu tersebut terbuat dari kemalasan.

Naruto kemudian menjauhi monster tersebut untuk mencari jarak aman dari serangannya sembari memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya. Dengan mode sennin Naruto mencoba menghisap energy yang telah hilang sebelumnya. Tetapi karena tempat ini bukanlah dunia yang ia tempati. Maka energy alam yang ia dapat pun berbeda. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah energy yang negatif. Naruto pun kembali ke mode normal karena tidak mungkin ia menggunakan mode sennin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sial ! tempat macam apa ini? Tidak ada energy yang dapat di sini sangat lah buruk. Aku harus cari cara lain."

Musuh yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan. Kemudian Naruto berlari menghampiri monster tersebut dengan jurus andalan yakni rasengan. Naruto yakin meski ini adalah serangan pembuka, tetapi serangan ini dapat menghancurkannya dalam satu kali serangan.

Tiba – tiba serangan Naruto terhenti. Bukan karena Naruto yang menghentikannya. Tetapi gerakan Naruto pun ikut terhenti. Sang monster tertawa menyeramkan melihat Naruto terhenti seperti patung. Kemudian Naruto mendapatkan hantaman dahsyat dari sang monster.

"PRAKKKK." Hantaman keras mengenai Naruto. Tetapi anehnya, serangan itu seolah tidak menimbulkan reaksi kepada Naruto. Meski terlihat Hantaman itu begitu nyata. Naruto tetap terdiam seperti patung.

Kemudian setelah 10 detik berlalu, Reaksi dari pukulan monster itu muncul seketika. Hantaman yang tadi telah dilancarkan kepada Naruto berdampak setelahnya. Tanah pun retak akibat pukulan tersebut. Naruto tersungkur kesakitan, Harapan satu serangan mematikannya justru menjadi boomerang bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Kekuatan apa itu? Kuyakin tadi aku dapat mengenainya. Tetapi mengapa malah aku yang terkena serangannya?"

Naruto kemudian mundur untuk mencari jarak aman tetapi seketika kembali tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Meski posisinya sedang melompat. Tubuhnya tidak menerima gaya gravitasi yang seharusnya membuat ia jatuh ke bawah. Sang monster pun menyerang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan tinjunya, ia memukul Naruto dengan amat keras. Tetapi, kembali tidak ada reaksi sama sekali pada tubuhnya. Namun setelah 10 detik , serangan tersebut berdampak padanya.

"_Jutsu apa ini? Ia seolah dapat menghentikan waktu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa jutsu ini hanya bertahan 10 detik. Aku harus 2x lebih cepat darinya agar dapat terhindar dari serangannya._" Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang mencoba menebak jutsu ini tersadar bahwa tipe musuh seperti ini mirip Pain(Nagato) yang pernah ia lawan sebelumnya. Tetapi jutsu ini bukanlah untuk menarik atau mendorong sebuah objek. Melainkan menghentikan dimensi ruang waktu disekitarnya.

Mungkin karena monster tersebut memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk menyerah, sehingga Naruto bisa menjauhi jangkauan justsu nya.

"Bagaimana Bocah … apa kau masih yakin ingin menyelesaikan misimu? Sedangkan melawanku saja sudah hampir mati."

"Jangan remehkan aku. Sekuat apapun jutsu-mu, kau memiliki kelemahan. Dan kelemahan itu adalah Aku. Orang yang memiliki tekad dan kegigihan besar. Lihatlah dirimu! Betapa bodohnya dirimu menunda untuk membunuhku, sekarang bersiaplah untuk kalah."

Naruto mengubah dirinya menjadi mode biiju. Meski kekuatannya tak sekuat di dunia nyata, tetapi dengan kecepatannya yang amat tinggi, sehingga bisa dibandingkan bahwa Naruto lebih cepat 2x lipat dari sebelumnya.

"_Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Pertarungan ini dapat dimenangkan oleh yang tercepat menyerang dan yang terkuat untuk bertahan. Karena tidak mungkin ku bisa menghindari jutsunya."_

Naruto kemudian melemparkan kunai hi-raishin milik ayahnya ke sekitar area pertarungan. Dengan radius 10 meter dari musuh kunai itu tertancap di berbagai tempat, pohon, batu, tanah dan lainnya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan jutsu RasenShuriken dan melemparkannya tepat kea rah monster tersebut. Tetapi seperti kejadian sebelumnya, rasenshurikennya terhenti 5 meter di depan monster tersebut. Monster tersebut bergeser 5 meter ke arah samping. Lalu tidak sampai 10 detik rasenshuriken itu bergerak kembali dan menerpa hutan. Ledakan yang hebat terdengar di telinga monster tersebut. Tetapi monster tersebut hanya tersenyum seram kemudian monster itu mengeluarkan bola dari mulutnya seraya menembakkan bom seperti Bijuu dama. Naruto pun berteleportasi ke kunai yang sebelumnya dilemparkan kesemua arah dan mencari tempat aman agar terhindar dari tembakan tersebut. Tiba-tiba chakra kurama melemah. Kekuatan bijuu Naruto mulai menurun dan kecepatannya pun mulai kembali normal. Naruto kini mulai terpojok, sang monster yang tak henti-hentinya menembakan bola ledak kearahnya membuatnya kesulitan mencari celah untuk menyerangnya, terlebih lagi monster tersebut memiliki perisai waktu disekitar tubuhnya.

Dilihat dari serangan rasenshuriken sebelumnya, monster itu bergerak 5 meter ke samping lalu rasenshuriken kembali bergerak. Karena rasenshuriken itu bergerak lurus kearah monster tersebut, maka posisi monster itu berada pada jari-jari lingkaran perisainya. Sehingga radius perisainya adalah 10 meter. Naruto harus mempertimbangkan jarak aman dari monster tersebut agar tidak terserang .

Ketika memikirkannya, Naruto lengah dan serangan tembakannya mengenai dirinya. Lalu Naruto terpental cukup jauh dan hamper merasakan sakitnya ledakan dari serangan musuh. Tetapi syukurlah, shikaku menolongnya tepat waktu. Ternyata memang karakter musuh adalah "Menunda". Dilihat dari gerakannya, monster ini sangatlah pasif, hanya gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya, dan tembakan tersebut tidak langsung meledak, melainkan menghantam terlebih dahulu kemudian interval 2 detik baru meledak. Shukaku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pasirnya untuk melindungi Naruto

"Terima kasih Shukaku, kau datang tepat waktu."

"Bukan saatnya berterima kasih bocah, aku ini sedang berada dalam dirimu, aku tak ingin membahayakan diriku juga. Bodoh."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti kekuatan musuh. Kekuatannya adalah "Delay". Ia mencoba mengulur waktu disekitarnya agar ia dapat berlindung dari seranganku. Kurama pun bertanya pada Naruto: "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Naruto menjawab : "Aku punya ide …".

Setelah serangan tadi, area yang sebelumnya berwarna, kini tandus bagai gurun kering nan retak akibat ledakan yang menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya. Tetapi kunai-kunai yang Naruto lemparkan masih tersebar pada tempatnya. Naruto kemudian berteleportasi kembali mencoba mendekati sang monster kemudian mengeluarkan bunshin untuk menyerang secara bertubi-tubi ke musuh tersebut. Tetapi semua bushinnya berhenti diudara akibat perisai dimensi waktu monster tersebut. Bunshin itu ditebas oleh kuku monster itu. Mereka tidak hilang begitu saja. Barulah setelah 10 detik bunshin-bunshin itu hancur. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan bunshin kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya lalu bunshinnya mengeluarkan rasengan barrage (rasen tarengan). Serangan kedua kali ini sepertinya berhasil. Bunshinnya mendekat kearah monster itu, tetapi monster itu menyibakkan ekornya sehingga bunshin itu hancur kembali.

"Jadi begitu. Dia memiliki waktu untuk memulihkan kembali perisainya. Sebelum perisai itu kembali, aku harus menyerangnya. Disitulah kesempatanku."

Naruto kemudian mencoba kembali ke mode bijuu . kali ini ia mendekatinya untuk menyerang tetapi tersadar ia melihat asap-asap dari bunshinnya terhenti untuk bergerak. Segera Naruto mundur kembali. Naruto sadar bahwa perisainya telah pulih kembali.

"Sial! Hampir saja. Jika aku terlambat maka aku akan diserang kembali. Sungguh merepotkan melawannya."

"Sepertinya kau mulai memahami kekuatanku bocah. Tetapi karna kau akan mati, akan kujelaskan nama kekuatanku. Kekuatanku adalah _Delay_, menunda sesuatu yang berada disekitarku. Karena aku ini adalah wujud dari kemalasan yang suka menunda sesuatu."

"untuk apa kau memberitahukanku? Apa kau yakin bahwa aku akan kalah? Sebenarnya ini masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku. Sekarang saatnya kau kalah. Iblis Pemalas!"

Naruto mengeluarkan kagebunshin kembali lalu bunshin tersebut mencabut kunai di tasnya dan satunya bersiap untuk charge rasengan. Kunai itu dikalungi kertas peledak kemudian kunai itu dijadikan inti dari rasengannya. Rasentarengan pun dilancarkan lagi oleh Naruto tetapi bunshinnya memiliki time interval untuk menyerang

Bunshin gelombang pertama menyerang dari segala arah musuh memungkinkan musuh tidak bisa bergerak. Gelombang kedua berlari menuju ke belakang gelombang pertama. Tetapi mereka bukanlah menyerang monster tersebut. Melainkan menghancurkan tanah yang berada dibawahnya . Karena gelombang kedua berada dekat dengan monster tersebut, retakan tanah terhenti seolah menandakan jarak perisainya. Karena monster itu sibuk menghancurkan bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang berada di dalam perisainya, ia tidak sadar bahwa permukaan tanahnya tidak rata dan bersamaan dengan perisainya lenyap ia terjatuh dan kunai yang dibawa oleh bunshin Naruto pun meledak.

"DUAR … DUAR … DUARR …" serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai monster tersebut. Belum selesai ledakan itu hilang. Naruto dengan mode bijuu kemudian berteleportasi kearah musuh yang sedang mencoba membuat perisainya kembali. Tetapi Naruto tidak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan kepada monster itu untuk melawan. Mini Bijuudama yang sudah disiapkannya dilancarkan ke monster itu hingga monster itu terpental jauh. Naruto lalu melemparkan hiraishin kunai kearah monster tersebut untuk bisa mendekat dan tak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun. Setelah kunai itu sejajar dengan monster tersebut, Naruto berteleportasi lalu menyerang kembali dengan rasengan. Rasengan ini bukanlah sekedar rasengan. Tetapi mirip trik yang dilakukan minato melawan pria bertopeng. Naruto menyegel monster tersebut agar dapat berteleportasi langsung kearah musuh. Musuh kemudian terpental kembali. Bagaikan bola pingpong, sang monster terpantul kesana-kemari dan menerima serangan yang sangat hebat dari Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berada pada batas kekuatnya dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Apakah aku telah berhasil?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati sembari menghela nafas yang dalam. Terlihat bayangan hitam dibalik kepulan asap yang bergerak perlahan-lahan.

"Bodoh sekali! Jika kau berhasil, maka gerbang selanjutnya akan muncul, lihatlah! Tidak ada gerbang yang muncul. Itu berarti aku masih hidup."

"Kuat sekali dia?! Apa aku dapat mengalahkannya? Tidak Tidak, aku pasti mengalahkannya? Jangan ada keraguan sedikitpun. Maka aku akan lemah."

Monster itu kemudian datang menghampiri Naruto lalu meninjunya. Tetapi anehnya Naruto dapat menghindar, sepertinya perisainya telah hilang, atau mungkin perisai itu belum pulih?. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku harus menyerangnya secara beruntun seperti tadi. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!". Bunshin Naruto kini mengeroyok monster itu tetapi monster itu menghancurkan bunshin-bunshinnya. Sepertinya perisai monster tersebut telah hancur. Ini mungkin kesempatan bagus. Tetapi bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Naruto mencoba melemparkan rasenshuriken tetapi monster tersebut menghindarinya, di saat yang tepat, monster itu menuju pada posisi kunai yang tertancap didekatnya. Naruto lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk berteleport mendekatinya lalu Naruto menyerangnya menggunakan taijustsu tetapi monster itu dapat menghindarinya dan monster itu melancarkan serangan balik kearah Naruto. Naruto lalu menahannya dengan tangannya. Kemudian terjadilah pertarungan taijutsu yang tak imbang dari segi fisik tetapi Naruto sepertinya tidak mau kalah. Pertarungan itu cukup sengit dan terkadang monster itu menembakan bola ledaknya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang masih memiliki cukup tenaga melawannya habis-habisan.

Lalu Soul gem yang diberikan oleh tetua desa bersinar memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada pukulan Naruto. Tangannya masuk menembus tubuh monster tersebut. Bagian yang telah terkena pukulan itu menimbulkan bercak putih pada tubuh monster itu. Dan sepertinya monster itu amat kesakitan. Naruto tersadar bahwa mungkin dengan batu ini, ia bisa mengalahkannya. Naruto kemudian mencoba menyerang kembali monster tersebut bertubi-tubi dan bagian demi bagian dari monster tersebut terluka. Monster itu mengamuk membabi-buta. Menyibakkan ekornya, menembakan bola ledaknya kearah yang acak. Cakarnya mencabik-cabik apapun disekitarnya. Naruto tidak mungkin dapat mendekati monster yang sedang mengamuk itu. Lalu seketika Naruto mengeluarkan kembali kunai hiraishinnya. Kini ia mencoba menggunakan bunshin untuk menarik energy disekitar untuk menggunakan mode sennin.

Dibiarkannya monster itu mengamuk sembari menunggu energy tersebut terkumpul. Karena energy alam yang didapat berbeda, garis mata Naruto bukanlah berwarna oranye, melainkan ungu. Sebagai bukti bahwa energy yang diserap tidak bagus.

Setelah berubah dalam mode sennin, Naruto berteportasi menuju monster tersebut dengan tanda yang sebelumnya dibuat menggunakan rasengan. Ia mencoba mendekati bagian dada monster tersebut dan meninjunya dengan kekuatan yang didapat dari soul gem lalu bagian vital tersebut retak. Naruto seketika mengirimkan energy senninnya ke monster tersebut lalu melemparkan kunainya ke arah kepala monster tersebut. Tinju yang tepat di dahi monster itu masuk dan menembus kepalanya. Tinju pertama adalah kekuatan soul gem, tinju selanjutnya adalah kekuatan sennin. Kemudian monster itu menggeliat kesakitan akibat sakitnya serangan dari soul gem dan buruknya energy yang diterima dari kekuatan sennin. Karena energy alam yang masuk kedalam tubuh monster tersebut begitu banyak, maka tubuh monster tersebut perlahan mengeras dan menjadi batu. Monster itu kemudian tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menandakan bahwa pertarungan telah usai.

Gerbang kedua pun sudah menanti Naruto didepan…

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

Maaf kalau agak lama soalnya author lagi ngurusin tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

Yosh sampai sini dulu Chapter 3 nya, gimana seru gak nih,

Review Pliss ^_^


	4. Chapter 3 : Kurama vs Satan

**Intermezzo**

Ya Halooo minna… gomene lama gak update fict. Soalnya memang lagi banyak sekali kegiatanku di dunia nyata. Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya ^_^. Oke aku bakal jawab satu per satu pertanyaan kalian. Tapi mungkin ini ada unsur spoiler yah. Kuharap dengan jawaban ini kalian tetap membacanya sampai selesai. Karena aku akan menjelaskannya.

"Chap nya masih panjang ya?" Ya bisa dibilang chapter 3 ini terpotong. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat chapter ini menceritakan sampai ke gerbang kedua. Tetapi untuk mendeskripsikan pertarungan cukup sulit dan ternyata lumayan panjang ketika ku tulis, jadi chapter ini aku bagi 2. Oh iya, jawaban ini juga menjawab review "kurang greget karena satu chapter full pertarungan." Aku ingin kalian sejenak mendalami perjuangan Naruto pada misi ini dan aku juga ingin menggambarkan bahwa Naruto harus berusaha keras meski kita tahu Naruto sudah hebat. Makanya kubuat chapter ini se-"greget" mungkin. Gomen jika memang kurang "greget" karena aku memang bukan anak Maddog :p.

"Gimana bentuk fisik gerbangnya dan monsternya? Hampir seperti misi di desa bintang ya?"

Gomen. Aku sepertinya belum menonton episode tentang desa bintang. Jadi aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa misi ini mirip seperti itu. Cerita ini aku buat dari beberapa literature-literatur yang kubaca dan juga menyesuaikan keadaan sekarang seperti soul gem yang terinspirasi dari trend "batu akik" yang sedang marak :p. Bentuk fisik gerbang kebenaran itu sendiri berukuran besar. Bahkan Bijuu pun bisa memasuki gerbang tersebut. Tetapi gerbang itu hanya muncul jika ada pemicunya. Pemicunya adalah mengalahkan monster-monster yang ada pada gerbang tersebut.

Untuk monsternya, **[Spoiler Alert] **aku mengambil referensi dari iblis yang mewakili 7 dosa besar. Kalian bisa membaca literaturnya di internet (karena aku juga mencari literaturnya ^.^). Belphegor sendiri sudah dijelaskan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari dosa besar yakni kemalasan. Selanjutnya kalian pasti tahu kan berapa gerbang lagi yang harus Naruto tempuh dan monster apa lagi yang akan bertemu Naruto? Hehe.

Yang harus kalian perhatikan adalah aku ingin menceritakan bukan sekedar pertarungan yang seru. Tetapi ada beberapa nilai moral yang ingin kusampaikan. Jadi cerita ini tidaklah untuk fanfict semata. Melainkan untuk berbagi kebaikan untuk kita agar terhindar dari sifat buruk tersebut. Aaamiin.

"masukan karakter dong untuk menemani Naruto!"

Tenang … **[Spoiler Alert]**ada beberapa karakter yang sudah menunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Entah itu out chara atau bukan, ikuti terus ceritanya ^_^.

Oke kuharap jawaban ini dapat melegakan dahaga kalian para reader yang masih bingung. Mohon maaf jika memang masih banyak yang belum sempat dibahas. Itu karena kekurangan dari diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya minna.

Oh iya. Alur cerita ini parallel dengan kehidupan di desa. Jadi di sini lah percabangan dari 2 cerita. Aku akan menceritakan 2 PoV. Yakni dari PoV Naruto dan PoV kehidupan desa.

Untuk PoV kehidupan desa akan ku mulai setelah chapter ini selesai. Bagi kalian yang rindu akan nuansa kekeluargaan, aku akan sajikan di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian akan terhanyut oleh keadaan Hinata yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto demi tugas yang sangat penting. Tetapi sebelum itu kita simak dahulu cerita perjuangan Naruto di gerbang kedua.

Oke. Kurasa cukup penjelasan dariku dan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Ku harap kalian terus setia menunggu post berikutnya. Yaa meski banyak sekali spoiler-spoiler yang sudah kumunculkan.

Kira-Kira apakah Naruto akan mati? Bagaimana nasib Hinata, Bolt dan Himawari jika memang Naruto benar-benar mati? Atau mungkin Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan misi-nya dan pulang kembali ke desa?

Oke kita lanjutkan saja chapter 3 ini.

**Gerbang ke 2 : Wrath**

**Boss : Satan**

Setelah Belphegor mematung , gerbang yang sebelumnya pernah Naruto buka pun muncul kembali. Naruto lalu menuju gerbang tersebut. Dengan kondisi yang tidak sebaik ketika ia datang, ia melafalkan mantra dan membuka segel gerbang tersebut dengan gogyu fuin. Kemudian gerbang itu perlahan terbuka seolah mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalamnya. Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam gerbang itu dan kemudian gerbang itu menghilang seperti halnya ketika gerbang pertama.

Sungguh misi yang sangat membahayakan. Tidak ada jalan kembali dan satu-satunya cara keluar dari sini adalah melawan para monster untuk mencari kebenaran sejati. Naruto yang sebelumnya telah terkuras habis energinya akibat pertarungan melawan Belphegor tidak mungkin bisa bertarung lagi. Keadaan dalam gerbang ini sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto bagaikan berada di dalam kawah gunung berapi yang sangat panas. Tempat ini seperti neraka, letupan-letupan lava dan hawa panas yang membuat keringat Naruto menetes serta darah yang berada pada tubuhnya mengering. Dalam keadaan tersebut muncullah monster raksasa. Sosoknya seperti manusia tetapi memiliki sayap dan tanduk bak iblis. Memang benar. Monster ini adalah iblis. Ia sendiri mengakuinya.

Dengan menghunuskan tombak trisulanya iblis itu berkata :"Hey bocah! Beraninya kau masuk ke istanaku!. Kau juga mengalahkan temanku kan? Kau boleh menang dengan Belphegor, tetapi kau tidak akan menang melawanku. Karena kau sudah tidak berdaya."

"Aku adalah Satan. Aku diakui paling menyeramkan diantara yang lainnya. Aku tidak akan memberi belas-kasih kepada siapapun. Aku tidak seperti Belphegor yang berkamuflase untuk membunuhmu."

Naruto berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan berusaha tetap tenang. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara : "Hey bocah! Sekarang giliranku untuk bertarung. Kau istirahat saja kita bertukar posisi." Suara yang tidak asing lagi yakni Kurama ingin melawan monster tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin Kurama? Kita tidak tahu kekuatannya. Setidaknya kita harus menganalisa dahulu."

"Berisik! Apa kau tahu kondisimu sekarang? Kau tidak mungkin bisa menghadapinya. Cepat Summon aku!"

"Baiklah." Naruto kemudian mengelap darah di bagian tubuhnya seraya melafalkan mantra kuchiyose.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Kurama, jangan gegabah dan jangan terbawa oleh amarahmu. Kau akan kalah oleh amarahmu sendiri" Naruto mengingatkannya selayaknya ia peduli dengan Kurama.

"Sembuhkan saja lukamu baru bicara. Sudah lama aku menantikan lawan yang setimpal . Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya. Sekarang berlindunglah ke tempat yang aman." Sahut Kurama.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan bunshinnya untuk menuntunnya ketempat yang aman. Tiba-tiba sang monster terbang menuju Naruto yang tertatih berjalan. Kurama tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dihadangnya monster itu kemudian dimulailah pertarungan antar raksasa.

Cakaran Kurama melesat menuju Satan tetapi ditahan oleh tombaknya dilanjuti tusukan yang melesat menuju Kurama. Kurama mencoba untuk menjauhkan Satan dari Naruto agar ia tetap aman dari monster tersebut. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan. Keduanya bertarung habis-habisan dan nafsu membunuh mereka sangatlah terlihat. Tinju demi tinju saling bersahutan. Kurama dengan wujud sempurnanya bagaikan hewan buas yang bebas dari sangkarnya, dan menyerang membabibuta. Tetapi perlawanan musuh pun tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Pertarungan mulai memanas bahkan sang Satan pun mulai mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Suatu ketika Kurama berhasil melancarkan pukulan, sang Satan terpental kemudian bangkit dan terbang. Hal ini menyulitkan Kurama karena Kurama bukanlah tipikal pertarung di udara. Kurama hanya bisa menembakan bijuu dama berharap dapat menjatuhkannya. Tetapi sang Satan dengan lihai menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Kurama semakin geram karena ia tidak bisa menjatuhkan monster itu, ia mencoba untuk meloncat mendekati Satan sembari menembakkan bijuu dama. Kurama bagaikan seekor anjing yang melompat-lompat menggapai layang-layang yang memang tidak mungkin digapainya. Rupanya itu adalah cara Satan untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Kurama yang terpancing amarah mulai geram karena musuhnya bagaikan pengecut. Satan mendapatkan kekuatan dari kemarahan karena Satan adalah perwujudan dari sifat marah.

Satan lalu mengeluarkan jurus tombak api lalu menuju Kurama. Kurama seakan tidak mempedulikannya menyerang membabi buta karena kesempatannya hanya saat ini. Tetapi itu adalah kecerobohannya, cakar Kurama mengenai tombak Satan dan membakar tangannya. Api yang membakarnya ternyata bukanlah api biasa. Api ini mirip amaterasu yang tidak mudah padam. Tetapi dengan bodohnya Kurama terus menyerangnya sehingga banyak bagian tubuh yang mulai terbakar. Hingga saat tombak itu menembus perut Kurama. Kurama terdiam dan perlahan tumbang. Kemudian Satan meninggalkannya dan menuju Naruto.

"Bodoh sekali dia. Sudah kubilang jangan terbawa amarah. Gawat tenagaku masih belum pulih. Apakah aku akan mati di sini? Apakah aku hanya bisa melewati gerbang pertama? Gawat sekali! Kurama jangan mati! Kita harus bertahan!"

Ketika Satan hampir mendekati Naruto, terdengar suara raungan yang sangat keras. Raungan itu memecah kekhawatiran Naruto terhadap Kurama. Tetapi ada yang janggal, Kurama sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia bagaikan hewan buas yang sedang mengamuk. Satan pun menoleh kearah Kurama dan berbalik menuju Kurama. Kurama yang tak sadarkan diri memancarkan warna merah di matanya. Satan kemudian menjambak kepala Kurama tetapi Kurama menggigit tangan Satan dan meninjunya. Tinjunya hanya membuat Satan menolehkan mukanya sedikit. Satan lalu mencekiknya dan meninjunya berulang-ulang. Kurama bagaikan sansak yang menjadi bahan pukulan Satan terluka parah. Tetapi Kurama masih bertahan. Kurama menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecut lalu mengisi bijuu dama untuk menembaknya jarak dekat. Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menggagalkan usaha Kurama. Ia tak ingin Kurama mengorbakan dirinya. Naruto melemparkan kunai kearah Kurama dan akhirnya bola bijuu pun retak. Satan dan Kurama pun tersita perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang menggangu pertarungan mereka. Satan lalu melepaskan cekikannya dan menghiraukan Kurama dan focus kepada Naruto.

Kurama tidak membiarkan Satan melakukan hal tersebut. Di saat Satan lengah, ekor Kurama telah melilit kaki Satan kemudian Satan terjatuh karena tarikan dari ekor Kurama. Posisi kini berbalik. Satan kini berada di bawah Kurama dan ia pun membalaskan pukulan yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan. Tetapi kali ini Kurama tidak berlama-lama melakukannya. Dilemparkannya Satan tersebut menjauhi Kurama dan Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku kan berikan kau kekuatan tetapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Sebelumnya biarkan aku mentransfer chakra ku!"

Chakra Kurama yang masuk kedalam diri Naruto membuat Naruto kembali pulih meski hanya mampu untuk beberapa saat, tetapi Kurama ingin kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan.

Kurama PoV

"Heey para bijuu! Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Aku ingin bertransformasi ke mode Sennin, tetapi sepertinya chakra ku mulai habis. Aku minta kalian memberikanku chackra kalian. Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi energy alam dalam jiwa Naruto sehingga aku bisa menyerapnya."

"Kini aku sadar, Sifat amarahku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan. Aku harus mengakui perkataan Naruto bahwa bertarung menggunakan amarah hanya akan mengalahkanku. Sepertinya aku berhutang kepada bocah ini. Maka dari itu aku ingin melindunginya. Tentunya dengan tidak gegabah dan penuh amarah."

End Kurama PoV.

"Naruto summonlah gamakichi kemari. Aku memerlukannya untuk bertransformasi ke mode sennin"

Naruto terkaget. Apakah mungkin seekor bijuu dapat berubah ke mode sennin? Lalu apakah jadinya nanti?

"Tapi apakah mungkin aku bisa men-summonnya? Lihatlah tempat ini! Sepertinya ini terlepas dari dimensi kita."

"Cepaat lakukan! Coba saja dulu! Masih banyak cara untuk melawanya. Kita hanya perlu memikirkan dengan tenang."

Mendengar desakan Kurama itu, Naruto kemudian melafalkan kuchiyose.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Kepulan asap menutupi sosok yang dipanggil oleh Naruto tetapi ternyata hanya pedang dan jubah serta cerutu saja.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa men-summon mahluk hidup ke dimensi ini. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Kurama?."

"Ini sudah cukup Naruto! Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua."

Kurama mengambil jubah dan pedang gamakichi yang tergeletak dan menghisap cerutunya. Kemudian ia berpaling menuju Satan kemudian ia berubah ke mode chakra para bijuu yang memancar disekitar tubuhnya. Ternyata pada mode chackra bijuu, tercampur energy dari soul gem yang membaur di dalam diri Kurama.

Satan yang tersungkur kemudian bangkit menancapkan tombaknya sebagai pijakan untuk berdiri lalu menghampiri Kurama yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Sampai sesaat keduanya terhenti dan seketika keadaan menjadi sunyi.

Kurama yang berpose seperti manusia, tidak, tetapi bak seorang samurai mengambil posisi siap menyerang, Satan pun berada pada posisi siaga.

Kurama lalu melepaskan cerutu yang ada dibibirnya dan pada saat cerutu itu menyentuh tanah …

CRAAATTTTT!

Kedua bayangan berpindah posisi secara kilat. Lalu salah satu dari bayangan tersebut tumbang. Bayangan itu adalah Satan yang tertebas oleh Kurama. Kurama memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarung kemudian kembali ke mode normal dan akhirnya Satan pun tidak bangkit kembali dan hangus menjadi abu.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian para bijuu." Ucap Kurama kepada para bijuu.

"Naruto, cepat masukkan aku kembali kedalam tubuhmu! Aku sudah lelah melawan monster itu."

"Sepertinya kau harus bertahan sejenak Kurama. Aku masih belum pulih. Mau kah kau bawa aku ke gerbang selanjutnya? Aku masih mampu membuka gerbang, tetapi aku tidak sanggup untuk me-reverse summon dirimu. Dan lagipula tempatmu berada dalam diriku. Jika saja bukan di diriku, kau mungkin sudah hilang setelah ini."

"Dasar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku pun kehabisan chakra. Chakra para bijuu hanya bertahan setelah aku mengalahkannya jadi aku tidak bisa mentrasfer chakra ku padamu lagi."

Kurama pun mengambil Naruto lalu meletakan di pundaknya dan berjalan menuju gerbang selanjutnya.

Di tangan Kurama, Naruto melakukan Gogyu Fuiin Kembali dan masuk ke gerbang ke-3. Kurama dan Naruto masuk kedalam gerbang ke-3

To Be Continued ….

Yo Minna Chapter 3A nih ceritanya, hihihi gimana nih ? mohon Review nya.

Thanks

'HnS-chan'


	5. Chapter 4: Orang-orang yang ditinggalkan

Ya Hallo Minna san …

Chapter 4 update niih ^_^ , Terima kasih atas Review nya. Dan maaf kalau chapter 3A kependekan, karena emang Chapter 3A adalah lanjutan pertarungan di Chapter 3.

Kenapa pada pengen banget Naruto mati yaah ? -_- pokoknya nanti semua akan terungkap saja kelanjutan ceritanya. yang pasti, Naruto sedang berusaha "Mati-Matian" pada misi ini. untuk mati sungguhan? itu masih rahasia :p

Oh iya sesuai janji ku pada postingan sebelumnya, pada chapter ini akan bersudut pandang pada kehidupan desa yang ditinggalkan oleh hokage-nya. Sebenarnya chapter ini sangatlah menyentuh. Jujur aku akui bahwa aku tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan menulis karena terbawa oleh tulisanku sendiri. Kurasa chapter ini tidaklah mudah. Karena mendalami suasana hati Hinata, Bolt dan Himawari dalam sebuah cerita sangatlah berat. Terlebih lagi aku ingin "Irisan-irisan bawang" yang kusajikan dapat kalian rasakan. Jadi bukan Cuma aku saja yang terbawa oleh cerita :p. oke semoga kalian terhibur. Maaf sekali lagi jika update nya lama. Sebenarnya proses penulisan sudah berjalan cukup lama, tetapi karena banyak hal yang harus kulakukan maka terpaksa kukesampingkan dahulu menulis ceritanya. 

Chapter 4 ~Orang-orang yang ditinggalkan~

"Naruto, cepat masukkan aku kembali kedalam tubuhmu! Aku sudah lelah melawan monster itu."

"Sepertinya kau harus bertahan sejenak Kurama. Aku masih belum pulih. Mau kah kau bawa aku ke gerbang selanjutnya? Aku masih mampu membuka gerbang, tetapi aku tidak sanggup untuk me-reverse summon dirimu. Dan lagipula tempatmu berada dalam diriku. Jika saja bukan di diriku, kau mungkin sudah hilang setelah ini."

"Dasar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku pun kehabisan chakra. Chakra para bijuu hanya bertahan setelah aku mengalahkannya jadi aku tidak bisa mentrasfer chakra ku padamu lagi."

Kurama pun mengambil Naruto lalu meletakan di pundaknya dan berjalan menuju gerbang selanjutnya.

Di tangan Kurama, Naruto melakukan Gogyu Fuiin Kembali dan masuk ke gerbang ke-3. Kurama dan Naruto masuk kedalam gerbang ke-3

~Konoha Gakure~

Seorang anak tengah melatih ninjutsu nya dengan tekun, dia mengikuti seluruh arahan dari sang Sensei.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Jdush…

Sebuah bayangan, tidak ada 3 bayangan,

"Yatta"

Anak itu bersorak senang, dia berhasil menguasai apa yang di ajarkan oleh Sensei nya. Sang Sensei pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau berhasil, haha" Seru Sang Sensei

"yosh, aku siap untuk jutsu selanjutnya" sahutnya dengan semangat

"baiklah lihat baik-baik"

Manik Blue Sapphire anak ini memandang intens ke arah Sensei nya. Sang Sensei sedang merapalkan sebuah jutsu, di lihatnya Sang Sensei tengah membuat sebuah pusaran angina kecil pada tangannya, tidak besar memang tapi mampu membuat surai pirang panjangnya bertiup.

"Rasengan" teriak Sensei nya, membawa pusaran angin itu ke arah sebuah batu besar dan menghantamkannya langsung.

Duuaaaar

Batu besar itu hancur tak tersisa, sang anak didik terkagum melihat serangan itu.

"Sughoi" gumamnya

"nah itu akan menjadi jutsu yang kuajarkan selanjutnya"

Manik Blue Sapphire nya masih terlihat berbinar-binar, dia berpikir bisa selangkah lebih maju dari teman-teman sebayanya di akademi, dengan jutsu barusan dia bisa memenangkan ujian Chuunin ah tidak ujian Jounin, anak itu sudah menjadi Chuunin sejak usia nya menginjak 10 tahun, 3 tahun setelahnya dia sudah bisa mengituki ujian Jouninnya.

"Nah Bolt, buat aku bangga" Ucap sang Sensei kepada anak ini,

Anak yang bernama Bolt pun menoleh dan memberi hormat kepada Senseinya.

"terima kasih atas kepercayaannya, Konohamaru Sensei"

Uzumaki Bolt, di luar dugaan dan prediksi semua orang memang, anak ini mampu melangkah lebih cepat dan perkembangannya pun tak bisa di sangkal. Anak yang dulu sangat sangat badung ini, perlahan berubah sejak kepergian sang Ayah, dia bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan bahkan dia ingin melampaui sang ayah.

Ayahnya, Nanadaime Hokage, masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera kembali ke Konoha, dia masih menjalankan misi yang bahkan tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu. Semua orang di desa pun ada yang menganggap bahwa sang Hokage mereka telah mati.

Bolt tidak mempermasalahkn hal tersebut, kini fokusnya adalah berlatih, Bolt dengan serius mencoba merapalkan jutsu barunya itu. Bermodalkan balon air yang di beli di Bazaar tadi, dia mencoba memfokuskan chakra nya pada balon air itu. Latihan yang sama pun di jalaninya. Konohamaru secara pribadi meminta kepada Rokudaime Hokage untuk mengajar Bolt, sang Hokage pengganti sementara Nanadaime Hokage itupun menyetujuinya.

"hoi Bolt, mungkin kau itu lebih berbakat dari Naruto-nii, tapi cobalah kendalikan Chakra dengan bunshin. Pertama buatlah satu atau dua bunshin, dan suruh bunshinmu untuk memfokuskan Chakra nya pada balon air itu" titah Konohamaru

Bolt pun mengangguk mengerti, dia lebih cepat berpikir ketimbang Naruto. Dia pun mencoba cara yang di jelaskan oleh Konohamaru, dia merapalkan jutsu Kage Bunshin nya, dengan 2 Bunshin yang berada di kanan dan kirinya, dia berusaha memutar angin dengan Chakranya.

Hasilnya, air di dalam bola itu mulai bergerak tidak karuan, dan pecah. Dia berhasil melewati tahap pertama jutsu ini.

"hahahah, naah begitu Bolt. Kau memang hebat" Seru Konohamaru

"hah,, haah,, ternyata tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan" sahutnya

"begitulah, di perlukan Chakra yang cukup besar untuk menguasai jutsu ini. Hanya orang-orang hebat yang mampu menguasainya" jelas Konohamaru

"nah sekarang apa aku bisa tanpa bola air" ucap Bolt antusias

"belum, lihat ini"

Konohamaru sekarang memfokuskan satu tangannya, terlihat rasengan terbentuk tanpa menggunakan bantuan bunshin nya.

Shus shus shus..

"nah ini adalah pencapaian tertinggi Rasengan, tanpa bantuan bunshin. Jiraiya-sama, Yondaime-sama, dan Rokudaime-sama dan yang pasti Ayahmu pun berhasil melakukan cara ini. Kau pun harus berusaha keras" lanjut Konohamaru

Mendengarnya Bolt terlihat lebih antusias lagi, dia sudah berjanji akan berusaha lebih lebih dan lebih keras lagi. Semangatnya sangat membara.

"yosh, hari ini cukup. Besok dan seterusnya kita akan mempelajari Jutsu ini. Kau akan mulai merasakan sakit besok" Seru Konohamaru

"baiklah Sensei, jika ayah dulu melakukan ini maka aku pun akan melakukannya" sahutnya

"hahaha, aku juga begitu dulu bodoh"

Akhirnya Bolt melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang, dia tidak sadar dari tadi dia sudah diikuti oleh sesorang, seorang gadis, berkacamata, bersurai raven panjang, orang yang sama yang selalu menguntitya dari dulu.

Bolt tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dia merasakan Chakra yang tidak asing baginya. Ya Sarada, sekarang Bolt dengan mudah mendeteksi Sarada.

"keluarlah Sarada, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku" Seru Bolt

Sarada sedikit kaget, tapi dengan cepat, dia sembunyikan ekspresi itu.

"kau menjadi sombong setelah menjadi Chuunin" ucapnya

"haah semua Shinobi juga bisa melakukannya, lagian kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, masa menguntit tidak menghilangkan Charkamu sendiri. Aduuh" keluhnya

Sontak Sarada memerah, terlihat semburat di pipinya, dia dibilang penguntit, harga diri Uchiha nya berkata

"jangan konyol, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu dasar bodoh" sambil membuang muka

"haah terserah kau saja lah, oh iya Sarada ikut aku sebentar" Seru Bolt sambil menarik tangan Sarada,

Sang empunya tangan pun kaget bukan main, ini tempat ramai, apa yang mau di perbuat bocah pirang ini, pikirnya. Tapi tidak ada penolakan sama sekali, Sarada hanya mengikuti kemana Bolt pergi. Bocah pirang ini tiba-tiba saja menggendong Sarada ala Bridal Style.

Terlihat Sarada menolak, dan sedikit memukuli Bolt.

"Hey hey tenang sedikit, aku hanya ingin membawa mu ke atas patung para kage" Seru Bolt

"turunkan aku sekarang bodoh" tolak Sarada

Penolakan Sarada tidak diindahkan oleh Bolt, tangan yang sedikit besar itu tetap menahan tubuh mungil Sarada. Dia sudah sampai sekarang di atas patung Hokage, Bolt berdiri tepat di atas pahatan patung ayahnya.

"Nah Sarada, aku ingin bertanya pada-" ucapan Bolt terpotong, tangan mungil itu mengepal keras, dan memberikan tinju nya pada Bolt

"ittaii, Sarada kau mau membunuhku yaa" teriak Bolt

Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "salahmu sendiri kenapa menggendong ku seperti itu. Di depan semua orang lagi" dengan ekspresi yang sangat sangat langka, dia terlihat blushing.

"haah, baiklah aku minta maaf. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" lanjut Bolt

Sarada masih diam, dia sedikit kesal, tapi sebenarnya dia senang. (Sarada Tsundere)

"ku mohon jangan memukulku lagi, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau rasakan saat ayahmu tidak ada" ucapan Bolt lagi-lagi sukses membuat Sarada terdiam, dia terlalu shock dengan pertanyaan Bolt.

Dia terduduk, pertanyaan Bolt terus melayang-layang di pikirannya. Dia menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya, harga diri Uchihanya pun di buang jauh-jauh, ini kali pertama dia menunjukan ekspresinya kepada orang selain ibunya.

"ne Bolt, bagaimana aku harus menjawab" jawaban Sarada menggantung, Bolt terlihat sangat bingung, dia berpikir keras untuk mengartikan ucapan Sarada, sahabatnya ini tengah sedih, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya

"maafkan aku Sarada, aku tidak bermaksud-" lagi ucapan Bolt terpotong

"saat ujian menjadi Gennin, aku sangat sangat cemburu denganmu yang bisa bersenang-senang dengan ayahmu saat latihan, melihat Shikadai, Chouchou, hiks.. hiks.."

Sarada menangis, tangisan yang terlalu miris buat Bolt, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya bisa menangis seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah sisi lain dari Sarada, seperti ibunya.

"maafkan aku Sarada, sekarang aku mengerti, bahkan aku sempat membenci ayahku, ibuku begitu tersiksa karena dia pergi. Katanya hanya satu bulan, tapi apa, ini sudah 5 tahun. Sekarang aku mengerti Sarada, maaf sudah bertanya seperti itu" ucap Bolt

Dia mencoba merangkulkan tangannya merasakan kesepian Sarada, gadis berkacamata ini sangat terlihat tidak seperti dia biasanya. Sarada sama sekali tidak menolak, tangan kekar Bolt kini merangkulnya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Bolt, semburat merah terlihat pada kedua pipi Bolt.

"Bolt, bolehkan aku menangis, aku tidak salahkan ? ne Bolt kau dengar tidak, hiks..hikss"

Sarada masih menangis, di pelukan Bolt. Dia tidak menyangka akan membuat Sarada seperti ini dengan pertanyaan bodohnya, dia tidak ingat kalau sejak bayi Sarada sudah di tinggal pergi oleh Ayahnya, dan Ayahnya hanya sesekali pulang.

"Sa-Sarada, tenanglah. Aku minta maaf karena bertanya seperti itu. Jangan pukul aku lagi" Bolt benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam.

"Kalau paman Sasuke tahu aku membuat Sarada menangis, akan jadi apa aku ini. Haah" gerutunya pelan

"kau lebih beruntung ketimbang aku Bolt, ne aku iri padamu" ucap Sarada

Bolt melihat dengan jelas ekspresi sedih sahabatnya itu, kini dia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang dirasakannya, mungkin ibunya pun merasakan apa yang ibu Sarada rasakan.

"Sa-Sarada, okeh sekarang aku mengerti." Sahut Bolt

Mereka berdua masih menikmati suasana dalam diam, Sarada masih di pelukan Bolt.

"Sa-Sarada, ayo pulang" Seru Bolt lagi

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Bolt, ia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi tampak dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

-Skip Time-

Tidak hanya Bolt yang berlatih Ninjutsu, sepeninggal Naruto anak bungsunya pun tak mau ketinggalan, dia berlatih di mansion Hyuuga, di temani oleh sang Bibi tercinta Hanabi. Hiashi pun sudah mengizinkan si bungsu berlatih teknik Juken.

Uzumaki Himawari, gadis kecil nan imut ini sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang, 5 tahun sudah berlalu dan kini usianya sudah menginjak 10 tahun, dia sudah memulai pelajaran di Academy sejak usia 8 tahun. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mengejar pencapaian Bolt yang begitu fantastis, tapi dia adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Bibi, kalau ayah pulang aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku sudah bisa menggunakan Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho, yang sama seperti ibu" Serunya sangat bersemangat

Hanabi menggangguk dan tersenyum getir, manik lavender miliknya bahkan menangkap binar semangat di manik Blue Sapphire milik keponakannya itu. "kau pasti bisa Hima-chan"

Himawari adalah salah satu orang yang tetap yakin bahwa Naruto masih hidup dan akan kembali pulang, entah kapan hal itu akan terjadi, tapi gadis ini begitu yakin.

"yosh, aku tidak mau kalah dari Onii-chan"

Seruan Himawari merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Hanabi, entah kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan, padahal sudah 5 tahun Kakak iparnya belum kembali dari misinya.

"Hima-chan, kalau sudah sering berlatih kau pasti bisa melampaui Hinata Nee-sama"

Himawari mengangguk mantap, meskipun tidak mempunyai mata seorang Hyuuga tapi nampaknya Himawari tak begitu kesulitan untuk menggunakan teknik yang turun temurun di ajarkan di keluarga Hyuuga.

Memang Bolt memilih jalan lain dengan berlatih bersama Konohamaru, sang Sensei ingin menurunkan semua jutsu yang diajari oleh Naruto kepada Bolt. Sementara Himawari yang belajar bersama Hanabi sudah pasti akan menguasai jutsu yang dulunya Hinata kuasai.

"Hima-chan, istirahat dulu sebentar" panggil Sang Bibi

"baiklah bi" Sahutnya

Setelah berlatih cukup keras hari ini, Himawari biasanya akan beristirahat sebentar lalu dia akan segera pulang. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini, sejak masuk ke Academy, dia sudah bertekad untuk bisa sejajar dengan kakaknya, meskipun tidak ada sosok sang Ayah disampingnya saat ini, tapi Himawari bukanlah gadis yang lemah, dia kuat seperti Hinata, ibunya.

…

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama…."

Seorang warga teriak-teriak sambil berlari menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"Hey-hey kau kenapa ?" Tanya seorang seorang penjaga gerbang

"i-ini, aku menemukannya di sungai saat aku memancing tadi" seorang warga tadi menunjukan sebuah jubah pada penjaga gerbang kantor Hokage

"haaaah",

Jubah yang di bawa seorang warga itu adalah jubah Hokage, di jubahnya bertuliskan "Nanadaime Hokage"

"terima kasih, aku akan sampaiakan ini pada Hokage-sama" ucap penjaga gerbang itu,

Kantor Hokage,

"permisi Hokage-sama, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Ninja itu

"hoh, ada apa ?"

"ini Hokage-sama" ninja itu menyerahkan Jubah yang tadi di temukan oleh warga

"haah" Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi terkaget melihat jubah itu.

"Ini jubah Naruto" lanjut Kakashi

"Iya Hokage-sama, seorang warga menemukannya di sungai saat memancing tadi"

Kakashi terlihat tidak percaya dengan temuan warga itu, tidak mungkin jika muridnya itu mati. Kakashi percaya Naruto sangat kuat. Tapi jubah ini asli, lalu Kakashi mengutus salah satu Anbu untuk memberitahu Hinata mengenai temuan ini.

"cepat beritahu Hinata, dan suruh tim intel, dan juga para anggota klan Hyuuga untuk mencari Naruto. Laksanakan sekarang!" perintah Kakashi

Para Anbu dengan cepat bergerak sesuai perintah dari sang Hokage, mereka memanggil Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Uzumaki Hinata.

Ino, Hinata, dan Kiba pun kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Terutama Hinata, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kakashi bilang,

"I-ini tidak mungkin…." Lirihnya

"Kita harus mencari dimana Naruto sekarang, untuk membuktikan dia tidak mati" Sahut kakashi

Hinata lemas dalam sekejap, apa benar Naruto mati, dia mencoba menguatkan hatinya, mencoba tetap tegar, dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus berpikir jernih.

Tim intel yang ditugaskan oleh Kakashi pun bergerak, mencari Naruto, Klan Yamanaka yang di pimpin Ino akan mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan cakra Naruto, Klan Inuzuka yang di pimpin Kiba mencari di sekitaran Konoha menggunakan penciuman hewan, sementara Klan Hyuuga dengan Byakugannya mencari di luar Konoha, para Anbu di tugaskan untuk memberitahu para kage agar ikut membantu mencari Naruto.

"Hinata, kita akan mencari Naruto semampu kita, kau harus siap menerima kemungkinan terburuknya, lihat …" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan jubah Hokage Naruto

Jubah Naruto terlihat lusuh, penuh darah, sepertinya Naruto baru saja menghadapi pertarungan yang sangat sengit dan dia terluka parah.

"H-Hai' Hokage-sama" jawab Hinata lirih

"Hinata, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik" Seru Ino

"benar Hinata, jangan khawatir, Naruto itu kuat" Kiba menyemangati Hinata

Berita di temukannya jubah Naruto dan pencarian dirinya pun sudah tersebar di seluruh negeri, seluruh warga harap-harap cemas, pahlawan mereka kenapa-kenapa, pasalnya jubahnya saja sudah bersimbah darah. Banyak spekulasi di antara para warga, ada yang mengatakan Naruto mati, ada yang tidak percaya, tapi semua tergantung dari investigasi yang sedang dilakukan Hokage, menemukan mayat Naruto atau menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah terluka hanya itu kemungkinan yang ada.

Tim pencari Naruto masih belum menemukan dimana keberadaan sang Hokage ketujuh itu, sudah 7 hari berlalu pasca dimulainya pencarian, tapi tetap saja belum membuahkan hasil. Mereka sepertinya hanya bisa menyerah pada takdir, meski berat untuk mempercayai hal ini tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah.

"Hinata, kita harus merelakan Naruto, ini sudah 7 hari berlalu" Seru Kakashi

Hinata tertunduk lesu, manik lavendernya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia terisak. Kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima, Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian, dia bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"a-aku permisi dulu, Ho-Hokage-sama"

Hinata meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan, dia terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan bahwa teman hidup selamanya, orang yang paling dicintainya, ayah dari kedua anaknya, pria yang selalu dulu di kejarnya, kini telah tiada.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, ini terlalu sakit, dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, cukup sudah dia kehilangan Ibunya, Kakak sepupunya, dan kini saat kebahagiaan sudah di dapatnya, dia harus kembali kehilangan orang yang di cintainya.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Naruto-kun…."

"Naruto-kun…."

"Naruto-kun…."

"Naruto-kun…."

"Naruto-kun…."

Dia terduduk lesu di tengah jalan, bergumam lirih, mengucapkan nama seorang yang dicintai sambil terisak, siapa yang tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti ini. Dia terlihat sangat kacau, manik Lavendernya tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata.

"NARUTO-KUN…."

Kali ini dia berteriak histeris, dia tidak perduli dengan orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya iba, ini sangat sangatlah sakit.

"Hinata, hey Hinata, sadarlah, sudah" Sakura yang melihat coba menenangkan Hinata

"Naruto-kun,"

Hinata masih saja menggumamkan nama Naruto,

"Hinata, tenanglah, kita pulang saja dulu yah" Seru Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura –san."

Sakura tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti ini, baru kali ini Sakura melihat Hinata sangat kacau seperti ini. Poni ibu dua anak ini menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk dan aliran air mata mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya seolah menandakan kesuraman yang mendalam. Hinata bagaikan boneka kugutsu yang tidak dapat bergerak. Sekalipun bergerak, ia digerakkan oleh rekan sebaya-nya yakni sakura.

Dengan lembut sakura merangkul hinata yang sedang terpuruk. Dituntunya hinata menuju kedai ichiraku. Melupakan masalah yang saat ini dialami hinata tetapi hal itu malah membuat semakin kalut. Hinata yang sedari dulu tahu bahwa Naruto sangatlah mencintai ramen, bahkan bisa dibilang ramen adalah cinta Naruto setelah dirinya membuat Hinata lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya. Sakura kemudian membatalkan rencananya berhenti di kedai tersebut. Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah Hinata. Meski keadaan yang tak karuan, Hinata tetap dapat menunjukkan senyum kecutnya kepada Sakura sembari mengajak masuk tamunya. Sungguh sosok kunoichi yang tegar. Membuat Sakura tiba-tiba terhanyut akan suasana hati hinata dan seketika rintik air mata Hinata beresonansi di mata Sakura. Sakura yang tak mampu membendungnya melepaskan cairan bening disela-sela matanya. Terisak tetapi mencoba menutupinya.

"Tadaima … "

"Okaeri . Eh ada bibi Sakura." Sambutan hangat dari bidadari kecil Hinata.

"Halo Hima-chan. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap kebahagianmu hari ini tidak berakhir begitu saja."

"Tentu saja bibi. Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengajarkanku untuk tetap bahagia dalam keadaan apapun."

Sosok berambut kuning pun berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri sang ibunda seraya bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ibu … bagaimana kabar ayah? Apakah sudah ditemukan oleh para Shinobi?" Tanya Bolt kepada Ibunya.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya berfikir untuk menjawab sebaik mungkin. Tetapi menjawabnya bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Hinata kemudian mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenang bolt. Ada bibi Sakura sedang bertamu. Sebaiknya nanti saja kita bicarakan ini. Oh iya Sakura, Apakah kamu mau minum teh dulu?" Tawar Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, kurasa ide bagus jika kita minum teh bersama."

Hinata kemudian pergi ke dapur menyiapkan the hangat untuk mereka meninggalkan bolt yang bermuka masam karena tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya.

"PRAAAANGGGG …" Suara gelas yang terjatuh membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

Mendengar suara gelas terjatuh, Himawari berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa Ibu? Apakah Ibu baik-ba-"

"Aww"

Himawari menginjak pecahan gelas itu, dia meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Hima-chan, hati-hati"

Hima masih meringis, "ini tidak apa-apa bu"

"coba ibu lihat lukamu, kamu benar tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata sambil mengobati luka Hima,

Hinata menggunakan sedikit keahlian medisnya untuk mengobati luka Himawari.

Himawari yang tengah meringis melihat raut muka ibunya, matanya yang sembab, dan muka ibunya yang sidikit pucat. Ada rasa khawatir pada benak bungsu Uzumaki ini. Tidak pernah dia lihat ibunya seperti ini. Merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, Himawari buka suara dan bertanya pada sang ibunda.

"Ibu, habis menangis yaah" pertanyaan itu seperti sabetan pedang Susano'o Uchiha Madara yang mampu membelah gunung,

Hinata tak tahu harus bilang apa, dia tak mau menampilkan kesedihannya pada anak-anaknya sekarang,

"tidak, ibu hanya kelelahan saja nak" akhirnya Hinata memilih jawaban itu,

Terlihat Hima masih bingung, tidak yakin dengan jawaban sang ibu, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Setelah mengobati Himawari, Hinata kembali melanjutkan acara menyiapkan tehnya.

Kemudian mereka minum teh bersama dan suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan menanyakan Himawari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti basa-basi kepadanya. Bolt yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam masam hanya menunjukan kekesalannya dan tidak berkata apapun. Meskipun Sakura mencoba mengajaknya bicara, Ia tidak meresponnya sedikitpun.

Setelah selesai minum teh dan berbincang-bincang, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sakura pamit kepada Hinata. Sejenak kekhawatiran Sakura berkurang dengan menemani Hinata di rumah. Tetapi kekhawatiran itu kembali muncul setelah ia pulang.

Bolt yang masih merasa diabaikan, menghampiri Hinata dan kembali bertanya pada ibunda nya,

"Ibu, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ? bagaimana keadaan ayah sekarang?"

Hinata hanya menatap kosong, pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin di jawabnya sekarang.

"Bolt, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu ayah lagi" ucapnya berat

"ba-bagaimana bisa-ttebasa, bagaimana bisa ibu seyakin itu"

Hinata mengusap lembut surai pirang anaknya, seraya berkata

"kita harus kuat menghadapi ini, ibu pun tengah menguatkan hati untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bertemu ayah lagi"

Bolt membelalakan matanya tak percaya,

"tidak, ibu bohong kan, ibu bohong, aku tidak percaya"

"Bolt, awalnya ibu tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat jubah ayahmu, keyakinan ibu runtuh."

Bolt yang masih tidak percaya berlari menuju ke kamaranya lalu mengunci rapat pintu kamarya.

Bolt memukul dinding hingga tergetar dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat hati Hinata makin terkoyak melihat putranya seperti itu. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkahnya. Ia rasa mungkin Bolt butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sementara itu apa yang harus dikakatakan Hinata kepada Himawari? Ia tidak tega menghancurkan senyuman manis putri tercintanya yang sangatlah menawan.

"Himawari … untuk sekarang biarkan kakakmu sendiri yah. Sepertinya kakakmu butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kakak Bu? Bukankah tadi ia baik-baik saja?."

"Ini salah Ibu Nak. Ibu berbicara yang tidak-tidak kepada kakakmu, dan ia kini marah pada Ibu."

"Memang apa yang ibu katakan? Hima tak ingin kakak menyalahkan Ibu."

"Sudahlah Hima-chan, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Esok kamu harus belajar dan berlatih kembali."

"Tapi Bu … "

"Ayo masuk ke kamar. Ibu akan temani kamu hingga kau tertidur."

"Baiklah Ibu."

Hinata lagi-lagi berhasil menutupi kenyataan pahit kepada anaknya. Tetapi hal ini tidak mungkin akan bertahan lama. Berita pasti akan menyebar sangat cepat bagaikan hiraishin milik mertuanya Minato. Tinggal masalah waktu saja yang akan menjelaskan kenyataan ini kepada mereka.

Melihat putrinya tertidur dengan lelap, ia seketika termenung mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sang suami, masa-masa dimana mereka bahagia, masa-masa dimana mereka memiliki sosok yang bisa dibanggakan dan masa-masa dimana rumah terasa ramai. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil untuk dapat kembali seperti dulu. Baginya, Naruto adalah figure yang takkan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Termenung lebih dalam, Hinata ternostalgia kembali saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto saat melawan Pain, dalam ingatannya, Naruto adalah sosok yang membuat dirinya bangkit dan bertahan dari apapun, Meski terkadang pria itu sedikit konyol dan bodoh, Semangat juangnya lah yang menjadikan alasan Hinata memilihnya mendapingi hidupnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum simpul dan terkadang ia terisak. Bagaikan musim yang sangat ekstrim yang perubahannya sangat cepat hingga Sang ibu dua anak ini terlelah lalu memejamkan matanya.

Hinata terbangun di kamar Himawari dan tersadar bahwa ia ikut tertidur bersama anaknya. Kemudian diusapkan dengan lembut kepala Himawari sembari tersenyum melilhat anaknya nan cantik alami bak bidadari kecil. Belaian lembut Hinata membuat Himawari memanggil Ibuya dalam mimpi lalu kemudian terlelap kembali. Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar Himawari dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar Hima tidak bangun. Hinata kemudian melihat kamar sang kakak yang sedari tadi merajuk karenanya. Berharap jagoan kecilnya tetap tegar ditengah guncangan yang dihadapinya. Ketika Hinata membuka kamarnya, terlihat coretan-coretan di dinding kamarnya yang bertuliskan _"Ayah Bodoh! Ayah Tidak Berguna! Aku benci Ayah!"_ seolah menggambarkan perasaan Bolt yang ditinggalkan oleh Ayahnya. Bolt yang terlihat sangat letih tidur mendengkur di lantai. Hinata lantas menaikannya ke atas kasur lalu menyelimutinya, tak lupa mengusap mahkota orange anak tersebut. Hinata lalu merapikan alat-alat tulis bolt yang berserakan di lantai tak jauh dari tempat ia tidur tadi. Hinata kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan beranjak naik ke tempat tidurnya. Ketika Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya, Memori-memori dirinya bersama sang kekasih terputar kembali bagaikan film yang diulang kembali. Meski berulang-ulang, Hinata tetap saja menaruh perasaan mendalam pada kenangan tersebut. Tak kuat menahannya, seketika bulir airmata kembali menetes di sela bola mata Byakugannya.

_**Tanpa dirimu ada disisi ku **_

_**Aku bagai ikan tanpa air**_

_**Tanpa dirimu dekat di mataku**_

_**Aku bagai hiu tanpa taring**_

_**Tanpa dirimu dekap dipelukku**_

_**Aku bagai pantai tanpa lautan**_

_**Ku tahu takdir akan memisahkan kita,**_

_**Tetapi mengapa begitu cepat?**_

_**Baru saja kudapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat sulit ku raih,**_

_**Tetapi mengapa begitu mudahnya kebahagiaan itu lenyap?**_

_**Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan?**_

_**Apakah aku salah mencintai seseorang?**_

_**Apakah seharusnya Naruto tidak pernah menjadi Suamiku?**_

_**Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun!**_

Hingga pagi menjemput, Hinata tetap terjaga dengan mata yang sembab akibat tangisan dan kurang tidurnya. Ia membangunkan si kecil Himawari untuk bersiap membantunya menyajikan sarapan pagi. Himawari yang tidur lebih awal terbangun dengan mudah. Sedangkan Bolt sepertinya masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hima-Chan. Kamu siapkan sarapan dulu ya. Ibu akan membangunkan kakakmu."

"Baiklah Ibu."

"Bolt-Kun! Bangun Bolt-Kun! Sudah pagi, saatnya kau pergi ke akademi."

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau ke akademi! Bilang saja pada sensei aku sedang tidak enak badan!."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Bolt, Kau harus pergi ke akademi! Ayo lekas bangun. Ibu dan Himawari sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Bolt yang sebenarnya ingin berangkat tetapi teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Ia menjadi keras kepala dan mencoba menentang Hinata. Keadaan ini membuat Hinata semakin sulit mengurus mereka.

"Baiklah Bolt, tetapi Kamu jangan begini terus-menerus ya, kali ini Ibu maklumi. Ibu akan bilang kepada gurumu."

Ketika Hinata hendak keluar dari kamarnya Bolt, si kuning kecil ini terbangun dan bersegera menyiapkan diri untuk ke akademi.

"Tak usah repot-repot datang ke sekolah! Aku akan pergi kok! Sudah ibu urus rumah saja!" (Bolt Tsundere)

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lega melihat putranya yang sangat ia sayangi. Hinata kemudian ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama anak-anaknya.

Setelah sarapan anak-anak Hinata kemudian bergegas pergi ke akademi.

"Ittekimasssuu! … " Suara Himawari yang lembut membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul menunggu di gerbang akademi melihat anak-anaknya masuk ke sekolah.

Setelah Sang ibu mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke sekolah, di depan rumahnya telah menanti orang nomor 1 di desa yakni Hokage keenam. Hatake Kakashi sensei sepertinya memiliki urusan dengan Hinata. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hokage hingga harus repot-repot datang ke kediamannya.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?."

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah Hokage-sama. Kita bicara di dalam saja. Mari masuk."

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kediaman Hinata untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Hinata, maafkan aku sebelumnya yang telah gagal mencari Naruto, Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Tetapi kita tahu sekarang bahwa ia kini telah tiada. Jadi aku ingin kita semua harus memberikan penghargaan terakhir kepadanya. Ku ingin kita mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk dirinya."

"Tapi Hokage-sama, aku yakin bahwa Naruto masih hidup. Kita harus mencarinya terus. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia dapat menyelesaikan misi nya dan akan kembali lagi ke desa. Ia telah berjanji akan kembali. Aku telah mengenalnya sejak lama. Dia takkan mati meninggalkanku dan anak-anaknya. Kupercaya itu."

"Aku sudah berjuang untuk mencarinya, bahkan kau pun turut ikut. Sekarang kita telah mendapatkan bukti yang jelas bahwa ia telah mati. Kita tidak dapat memungkirinya Hinata! Aku tahu ini sulit. Tetapi kita harus menerima keadaan dan tetap maju."

Hinata yang sebelumnya telah reda emosinya kini kembali dikoyak oleh sang Hokage. Hinata dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan Hokage-sama. Sungguh momen dimana Hinata bagaikan kayu kering yang rapuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu runtuh.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama. Aku setuju akan permintaanmu. Kita akan adakan pemakaman untuk Naruto-kun. Hokage –sama tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu."

Hinata kemudian mengambil jubah suaminya yang sudah usang dan penuh bercak darah lalu diberikan kepada Hokage-sama.

"Aku ingin menguburnya pada saat upacara pemakaman nanti. Kuharap penduduk desa akan selalu mengingat jasanya sebagai Hokage. Tolong beritahukan kepada penduduk desa bahwa akan diadakan upacara pemakamannya. Maafkan suami saya yang membebani tugasnya kepada anda. Seharusnya kau sudah istirahat dan menikmati masa indahmu Hokage-sama. Terimakasih Hokage-sama telah membantu mencari suami saya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera memberikan pemberitahuan kepada seluruh warga desa perihal upacara ini. Terimakasih Hinata. Semoga kau bisa tabah menjalani hidupmu. Aku akan memberikan bantuan kapanpun jika kau mau. Sebagai sensei-nya, aku juga akan mengajarkan anak-anakmu agar sepertinya."

Pemberitahuan dari Hokage keenam bahwa akan diadakan upacara pemakaman Hokage Ketujuh telah disampaikan dan para warga siap untuk menghadirinya.

Di saat upacara, para warga bergiliran memberikan karangan bunga di atas pusara sang Hokage. Dengan pose angkat jempol dan senyumannya yang terpampang di foto, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan kata yang tak pernah diucapkan sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun Baka!"

Sambil tersenyum, Airmata Hinata mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Entah apa yang harus ia relakan. Entah apa yang harus ia pertahankan. Semua menjadi pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dibenaknya. Anak-anaknya menghampiri Hinata dan membawa karangan bunga untuk diletakkan di atasnya.

Sementara Itu di Gerbang Ke 3

Sreeek….

Pintu gerbang ketiga sudah terbuka, Naruto yang masih lelah akibat pertarungan di gerbang pertama, masih harus di bantu Kurama untuk memasuki gerbang ke 3. Di gerbang ini suasanan begitu berbeda, bak surga, tempat ini begitu nyaman.

"Naruto, jangan lengah" Seru Kurama

Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kurama, dia terduduk di tempat ini. Manik Blue Sapphire nya memandangi keindahan sekitar, sungai mengalir, udara sejuk, tempat ini mengingatkannya pada Konoha.

"Kurama, kembalilah kau juga butuh istirahat"

"haah jangan sombong, lihatlah dirimu kau bahkan seperti orang yang akan mati" Sahut Kurama

Naruto hanya merengut sebal melihat tingkah Kurama, masih tidak diindahkan ocehan Kurama, naruto malah berjalan menuju sungai, dia membasuh mukanya, meneguk sedikit air yang ternyata benar-benar segar itu.

"aah segar sekali-ttebayo"

Naruto merasakan Chakra-nya kembali sedikit demi sedikit, setelah darah yang menempel akibat pertarungan-pertarungan yang telah dilaluinya, ia kemudian membuka jubah yang berlumuran darah dan pakaiannya lalu bersiap untuk mandi di sungai tersebut berharap bisa mengembalikan energy yang terkuras. Kini dia sudah segar dan bersiap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku. Biar kurasakan dengan kekuatan sennin. Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya di sini"

"seorang wanita lagi?" gumamnya dalam hati. Naruto pun bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Aura wanita tersebut perlahan memudar seraya menjauhi Naruto yang sedang dalam mode sennin.

"Sepertinyaa wanita itu sudah pergi. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia adalah kamuflase seperti di gerbang pertama? Aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Banyak sekali jebakan di tempat ini."

Naruto kemudian beranjak untuk naik dan memakai kembali bajunya. Tapi pada saat hendak memakai kembali jubah Hokagenya, jubah itu raib entah kemana.

Naruto yang masih bingung Cuma bisa menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Kemana jubahku-ttebayo?"

Maaf updatenya kelamaan pake bangeeeet, abis akunya sibuk banget di dunia nyata, btw udah mau puasa nih bagi yang muslim (aku muslim loh) aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typo ku selama nih hihih Marhaban ya Ramadhan.

Hanabi &amp; Sakura ^_^


	6. Chapter 5 : Gadis Misterius

Hai Minna-san,

Hana minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah lama gak update, karena urusan kuliah Hana bener-bener padet banget, mulai dari magang, bikin laporan, uts dan uas (jadi curhat hehe), ya mumpung semua itu udah lewat sekarang Hana bisa update fict nya semoga readers gak kecewa yaa,

**Chapter 5 : Gadis Misterius**

"Kemana jubahku-ttebayo?" Ucapan Naruto keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kukira tadi aku meletakkannya di sini. Apakah jubah itu tertiup angin? Ah mustahil jubah itu bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku harus mencarinya."

Naruto kemudian bergegas naik dan memakai bajunya untuk mencari jubahnya yang raib entah kemana.

Dengan tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan, Naruto berjalan mengikuti instingnya berharap menemukan petunjuk dimana jubahnya berada. Yang pasti untuk sekarang tujuan Naruto adalah menemukan jubah kebanggaannya itu. Anehnya, suasana di sini tidaklah seperti gerbang-gerbang sebelumnya. Di tempat ini terlihat seperti tempat yang aman atau bisa dibilang "Check point" dalam sebuah game. Tempat dimana Naruto bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, mengisi energy untuk menghadapi kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Tetapi tetap saja gerbang ini pasti memiliki juru kunci yang tidak kalah sulit seperti gerbang-gerbang sebelumnya.

Di perjalanan Naruto menemukan sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu seperti rumah yang sangat sederhana. Dengan rasa penasaran ia kemudian menghampirinya. Ia juga berharap dapat menemukan petunjuk tentang gerbang ini. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Perlahan ia menuju pintu rumah tersebut lalu mengetuknya.

"_Tok-Tok-Tok …"_

Tidak ada jawaban dibalik pintu tersebut. Naruto kemudian mencoba mencari sisi rumah. Ia melihat ke jendela dan ternyata ia menemukan jubahnya di dalam rumah tersebut. Jubah itu tergeletak di atas kasur dalam rumah tersebut. Ia menduga bahwa seseorang telah mencuri jubahnya dan membawanya ke sini. Lalu siapa orang itu? Naruto kemudian menunggu di rumah. Meski ia ragu apakah pencuri itu adalah monster ataukah manusia yang sama sepertinya, tetapi ia mencoba beberapa kemungkinan dan pastinya ia harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Sekitar beberapa waktu berselang, ada sesosok gadis membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan dan makanan lainnya. Kemudian gadis tersebut mendekat menuju rumahnya lalu tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"_Oh ternyata ada tamu. Kebetulan sekali! Aku baru saja membawa makanan untuk makan malam._"

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kunai dari sakunya dan dalam posisi bertahan.

"_Siapa kamu? Apakah kamu salah satu diantara monster-monster yang telah kukalahkan?"_

"_eee? Apa yang anda maksudkan? Saya tidak mengerti."_

"_cepat tunjukkan wujud aslimu! Aku tahu kau ini adalah salah satu dari mereka! "_

"_tt tu tunggu dulu. Bisakah anda jelaskan apa yang anda maksudkan?. Aku sungguh sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang anda ucapkan tuan."_

"_Aku telah melawan monster yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Monster itu sangatlah licik. Apakah kau juga seperti dia?"_

"_Monster? Apakah diriku terlihat seperti itu? Tenanglah tuan. Aku tahu anda sedang dalam keadaan yang memaksa anda untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun. Tetapi kuharap anda bisa mempercayai saya."_

"_Lalu kenapa jubahku berada di dalam rumah ini? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jubahku?"_

"_Oh! jubah yang kutemukan di pinggir sungai itu milik anda? Syukurlah. Aku memang berniat untuk mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Baiklah kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Silakan Masuk tuan."_

Perbincangan yang aneh pun terhenti kemudian mereka berbicara di dalam rumah. Pembicaraan pun kini mulai mereda.

Naruto kemudian menanyakan banyak hal tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentang keberadaannya di tempat ini dan banyak hal lainnya.

"_Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"_

"_Namaku Eve. Aku adalah seorang pelayan. Akan kujelaskan semuanya kepadamu."_

_Monolog_

"_Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana sifat-sifat buruk manusia dicerminkan. Dan tempat ini mewakili 7 dosa besar yang dapat menghancurkan manusia. Malas, Amarah, Kesombongan, Keserakahan, Iri hati, Nafsu birahi dan Kerakusan. Tiap-tiap sifat buruk tersebut merepresentasikan monster yang menjaga masing-masing gerbang. Monster tersebut sangatlah kuat. Apabila salah satu sifat tersebut ada pada diri kita dan kita melawan monster tersebut, kita tidak mungkin menang, dan pasti kita akan menjadi budaknya. Untuk bisa melawannya tidak hanya menghilangkan sifat itu. Tapi kita harus memiliki sifat yang bertentangan dari sifat tersebut. Tentu tidak mudah meski kita memiliki sifat itu. Karena pada dasarnya 7 dosa tersebut adalah sifat alamiah manusia dan pasti kita memiki beberapa sifat tersebut."_

_End Monolog_

"_Anda telah melewati 2 gerbang sehingga anda bisa memasuki tempat ini. Anda harus melawan monster-monster selanjutnya untuk bisa mencapai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. Tetapi yang pasti anda harus mengetahuinya." _Ucap sang gadis.

Naruto kemudian memberikan pertanyaan : "_Jika tempat ini seperti yang kau maksudkan, mengapa di sini tidak seseram tempat-tempat sebelumnya?_"

"_tempat ini dahulu pun sama seperti gerbang-gerbang sebelumnya. Tetapi aku mengubahnya menjadi tempat yang mirip seperti dunia yang anda tinggalkan. Tetapi bukanlah aku yang mengubahnya. Tuanku lah yang melakukan ini. _"

"_Baik sekali tuanmu. Kalau boleh, bisakah kau beritahu siapa tuanmu?"_ Naruto bertanya kembali.

"_Sebelumnya maafkan saya tuan. Sebenarnya tuan saya adalah monster dari gerbang ini .Ia adalaah monster bernama Asmodeus. Perwujudan dari sifat buruk manusia yakni Nafsu birahi."_

"_Bagaimana bisa monster itu menjadi tuanmu?" _Naruto terheran dengan Eve –san yang bisa berucap seperti itu.

Eve – san kemudian menunjukkan tanda pada tulang hastanya. Tanda itu berbentuk seekor ular yang melingkar. Akhirnya Eve-san pun buka mulut tentang dirinya. Ternyata ia telah dikutuk oleh monster bernama Asmodeus. Ia adalah monster yang mewakili dosa besar yakni nafsu birahi. Di tubuhnya disegel mahluk bernama "Succubus" yakni pelayan setia monster tersebut. Monster tersebut aktif pada malam hari dan terkadang ia menguasai tubuh Eve-san untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menuturkan bahwa ia telah dikutuk akibat perbuatannya selama di dunia. Dahulu ia hanya mencari-cari kepuasan seksual kepada lelaki-lelaki hidung belang. Ia menjadi objek ekploitasi seksual dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Karna ia sadari hal itu sangatlah nikmat. Tetapi suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengajaknya untuk menikmati hal itu lebih banyak. Ia terlena oleh bujukan gadis yang sebenarnya Succubus dan ternyata ia di bawa ke gerbang ini. Sejatinya Eve-san adalah manusia seperti Naruto. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa kembali dan harus menebus kesalahannya selama di dunia. Ia pun menangis karena ia telah banyak berbuat dosa dan ingin kembali ke bumi. Berharap bisa menebus kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Tapi sepertinya hal ini tak mungkin mengingat ia juga tak tahu cara untuk kembali. Tanda pada lengan dalamnya adalah segel yang dibuat oleh Asmodeus untuk menanam Succubus pada dirinya. Karena kejadian ini, ia sangat menyesal kepada Naruto atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tetapi Naruto dapat memahami perasaannya. Ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena kemauannya.

"_Tenanglah Eve-san! Aku pasti menyelamatkanmu! Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini. Sekarang bisakah kau tunjukan dimana singgasana monster itu?"_

"_Tu … tunggu Naruto san!Tuanku … Maksudku monster itu sangat kuat. Aku pun tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Succubus dalam diriku bisa tetap tertidur atau akan bangkit dan melawanmu. Aku takut akan membunuhmu Naruto-san."_

"_Tenang saja! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran. Juga akan kuhancurkan iblis yang ada pada dirimu!"_

Eve-san pun memberitahukan tempat kediaman sang monster lalu Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu,

-Konoha-

Di sebuah pemakaman, tepatnya di salah satu makam orang paling terkenal di Konoha, sang pahlawan Konoha bahkan sang pahlawan dunia Shinobi, seorang gadis tengah serius berdoa mendoakan sang pahlawan yang gugur dalam misinya,

"semoga Ayah tenang di sana …"

Dia menutup doa nya dengan seutas senyum.

"Hima…"

Gadis yang di panggil Hima pun menoleh, karena suara familiar itu memanggilnya. Gadis bersurai indigo ini pun menghampiri si pemanggil tadi.

"Oni-chan, tidak berdoa untuk ayah ?" Tanya nya

Yang di Tanya pun hanya menggeleng,

"tidak, aku sudah melakukannya kemarin. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi kan acara penting" jawabnya

"ya baiklah. Ayah sampai jumpa ya, besok Hima datang lagi" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman

Miris memang melihat si bungsu Uzumaki ini, keceriaan selalu menghiasi harinya, tapi bila kalian lihat lebih dalam ke dirinya, ada segumpal kesedihan yang amat besar, tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak bersedih lagi.

Sementara itu si Sulung Uzumaki, menjadi seorang yang lebih dingin, entah kapan dia berubah menjadi seperti ini. Salah satu chuunin muda Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan di angkat menjadi Jounin ini seperti memiliki dendam entah kepada siapa dendam itu dia tunjukkan. Semua berubah sejak sang Ayah Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto di ponis meninggal.

Lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Rumah yang dulu selalu di penuhi keceriaan, kegembiraan, kini rumah itu bagaikan tempat yang sunyi, seakan di selimuti oleh kabut kesedihan yang amat gelap.

"Tadaima…"

"okaeri nasai.."

Sang Ibu menyambut kepulangan anak-anaknya, dengan senyum yang coba ia tampakkan selalu. Hima, anak ini sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh ibunya, dia sangat mengerti ibunya sangat terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar dia rasakan.

Sementara Hima sedang sedikit berbincang bersama ibunya, tiba-tiba Bolt datang dan membuka suara,

"sudah bu, jangan bersedih terus"

Hinata pun menoleh pada anak tertuanya,

"iya Bolt, ibu sudah agak baikan sekarang" kilahnya

"oh iya bu, setelah ini aku ingin berlatih dengan paman Sasuke dan mungkin aku akan ikut pergi dengannya. Tidak lama kok, bagaimana menurut ibu ?" cerocos Bolt

Sontak Hinata kaget, otak pintarnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih akhir-akhir ini.

"hey Oni-chan, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan ?" Himawari menginterupsi

Bolt hanya mengangguk mantap,

Di dalam pikiran Hinata, sanggupkah dia melanjutkan hidupnya, setelah suami nya mati dalam misi, kini Putra sulungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya, ikut misi bersama Sasuke, sahabat baik suaminya.

"Bolt, apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak, Ibu tahu sekarang kamu sibuk, baru juga 2 hari kamu dirumah sudah mau pergi lagi" ucap Ibunda nya menggantung

Ada rasa seperti tersengat listrik di dada Bolt ketika bendengar ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Oni-chan, dulu kau selalu menyalahkan Ayah karena sibuk dan jarang bersama kita, sekarang apa kau sama sibuknya dengan Ayah" komentar Hima

Lagi Bolt mengacuhkan omongan kedua wanita yang kini begitu dia sayangi. Bolt tidak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun, lidahnya kelu.

Lalu Bolt pun pergi meninggalkan Ibu &amp; adik nya, dia tidak mau mereka melihat kalau saat ini dia sedang menitikkan air mata.

Hinata sangat tau sebenarnya Bolt itu lebih lemah dari sikapnya selama ini, tapi sang Ibu masih tetap bungkam, dia membiarkan anaknya dan berharap Bolt akan berubah pada akhirnya.

Bolt menenangkan dirinya di atas patung pahatan Hokage, dia termenung sambil menangis.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BUAT IBU MENANGIS, ORANG TUA BODOH. APANYA YANG HOKAGE ? APANYA YANG PAHLAWAN ? BAHKAN IBU SAJA TIDAK PERNAH KAU BAHAGIAKAN, SIAL, SIAL"

Bolt teriak sekencang-kencangnya, meluapkan semua amarahnya yang dia pendam. Setelah kabar kematian Naruto, ayahnya Bolt tumbuh dengan rasa kebencian yang teramat besar terhadap ayahnya.

"Dobe, aku akan menepati janjiku dan akan menjaga anakmu" gumam seseorang dari kejauhan

Seseorang berambut panjang hitam yang sebagian poninya menutup sebelah matanya, seorang sahabat dari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan menjaga keluarga Naruto saat Naruto akan pergi mengemban misi berbahaya ini.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Sekian untuk chapter ini, akan Hana usahakan setelah ini update nya tidak akan lama, semoga readers tidak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini,

Di tunggu Reviewnya


	7. Chapter 6 : Gejolak Masa Muda (BOLT)

~Konohagakure~

"_Dobe, aku akan menepati janjiku dan akan menjaga anakmu" gumam seseorang dari kejauhan_

_Seseorang berambut panjang hitam yang sebagian poninya menutup sebelah matanya, seorang sahabat dari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berjanji akan menjaga keluarga Naruto saat Naruto akan pergi mengemban misi berbahaya ini._

Dari jauh Sasuke selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat kegiatan keluarga Uzumaki, keluarga dari mendiang sahabatnya, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaganya selama Naruto pergi, dan sekarang bahkan Naruto sudah tidak ada, Sasuke pun mau tidak mau harus percaya bahwa sahabat baiknya itu telah tiada, dan kini tugasnya adalah menjaga keluarga Naruto.

Setelah melihatnya Sasuke tak lantas menghampiri Bolt, dia akan biarkan anak itu sendiri untuk sementara waktu, lagipula sebentar lagi dia harus menghadiri undangan dari Sensei nya dulu aka Rokudaime Hokage, semua anggota Rookie di undang tanpa terkecuali, perihal masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan menggantikan Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage ke 8, karena Hatake Kakashi sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin desa, kesehatan yang jadi factor utamanya.

~Kediaman Uzumaki~

"Ibu, sudah ya tidak usah bersedih. Hima akan menenangkan Kakak" Seru si Bungsu Uzumaki

Mendengar ucapan dari anak Bungsu nya hati Hinata sedikit tenang, ibu 2 anak ini sangat memahami Bolt yang makin kurang akan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Hima, terimakasih. Kakakmu hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, sebenarnya dialah yang paling terpukul atas kematian ayahmu" balasnya

"sekarang ibu tenangkan diri di rumah yah, Hima akan cari Oni-chan" seulas senyum manis dia persembahkan untuk sang Ibu tercinta sebelum dia pergi

Himawari segera bergegas menuju ke tempat yang paling mungkin di kunjungi oleh kakaknya, sejak ayahnya tiada Kakaknya sering sekali mengunjungi 3 tempat yang membuat hatinya damai, yakni tempat latihan tim 7, hutan clan Nara, dan di atas patung pahatan Hokage.

Anak perempuan yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa melangkahkan kakiknya tak tentu, mencari sosok pirang kesayangannya.

Sudah 2 tempat di singgahi tapi Himawari belum juga menemukan kakaknya, tinggal 1 tempat lagi yang belum dia singgahi yakni di atas patung pahatan Hokage. Di lihatnya sosok pirang itu tengah duduk termenung, mungkin dia menyesali apa yang dia lakukan, Himawari sangat iba melihatnya, kadang terpikir di benaknya, kenapa keluarganya harus seperti ini, kenapa kami-sama tidak memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan di tengah kemelut kesedihan yang sedang keluarganya rasakan, kakaknya jadi pemurung dan cepat emosi, ibunya tak pernah tersenyum setulus dulu.

"pulanglah…"

Titah sang kaka begitu menyadari Himawari mendekatinya,

"Nii-chan, jangan membuat ibu khawatir"

"pulanglah Hima, aku ingin sendiri" balas Bolt kini dengan nada tinggi

"baiklah, pulanglah sebentar lagi makan malam"

Himawari tersentak, baru kali ini dia di bentak oleh kakaknya, hati nya terasa sakit sekali, kini runtuh sudah semua pertahanannya, dia terduduk dan tetes air mata perlahan membasahi wajah cantiknya, si bungsu Uzumaki ini menumpahkan air matanya yang sudah dia tahan selama ini.

Kemana kakaknya yang dulu hangat, penuh canda tawa, dan penuh keceriaan ? sosok di depannya kini berubah, Bolt dingin, Bolt sering membentak, bahkan kadang dia berani membentak Hinata, Bolt dendam, entah dendam itu untuk siapa.

Himawari masih larut dalam tangisannya, melihat adiknya Bolt menggeram kesal, dia terus menyalahkan ayahnya, dia membuat Hinata ibunya menangis, kini adiknya menangis.

"Hima, maafkan aku. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi"

"hiks, hiks, hiks …"

Bolt merangkul sang adik, membiarkan adiknya menangis, selama ini Bolt belum pernah melihat adiknya menangis. Adiknya adalah sosok yang kuat, tapi mungkin ini sudah terlalu sakit baginya.

Sekitar 15 menit Himawari menumpahkan air matanya, sekarang dia sudah tenang. Bolt masih setia menemaninya,

"Nii-chan.." panggilnya pelan dengan sisa-sia tangisan

"yaa…"

"nee apa Nii-chan tidak sedih dengan kematian ayah ? kenapa Nii-chan selalu saja marah-marah sama ayah" Tanya nya

Bolt hanya terdiam, kadang ia berpikir apa harus ia menyalahkan sang ayah, ayahnya Nanadaime Hokage meninggal karena menjalankan misi yang sangat penting bagi seluruh umat manusia. Tapi sedari dulu kekesalahan terhadap ayahnya sudah tak bisa di bendung. Puncaknya saat dia tahu ayahnya meninggal sedangkan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Bolt terpukul, iya sangat. Dulu ayahnya selalu sibuk hingga dia terlupakan, sekarang dia harus apa Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi.

"tentu Nii-chan sedih, tapi Nii-chan lebih sedih kalau melihat Hima menangis. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya. Ku mohon"

Bolt menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik adiknya.

"ayo kita pulang" seru Bolt

"uhm"

Dibalas oleh anggukan serta senyum yang kembali mengembang, mereka berjalan beriringan dan kembali pulang.

**Sementara itu di gedung Hokage ~**

Para Jounin senior sedang berkumpul, rasanya sudah lama melihat kelompok ini berkumpul kembali. Terakhir adalah saat Festival Konoha Matsuri di gelar. Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke beserta sang Istri Uchiha Sakura, Uzumaki Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Nara Temari, Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi Karui, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Tamaki.

Terlihat sosok pria paruh bayah tengah memandangi mereka satu persatu, Hatake Kakashi aka Rokudaime Hokage tengah menerawang ingatan masa lalu nya, dia tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, _waktu cepat berlalu dan aku semakin tua, Sensei maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga anakmu _

"Hokage-Sama.."

Seru seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

"hah.." gumamnya tak jelas

Kemudian Kakashi menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil para Jounin senior ini,

"jadi kemungkinan aku akan menunjukmu Sasuke untuk meneruskan tahta Hokage.." tuturnya

Sontak sang empunya mata Rinengan dan Sharingan ini pun kaget, tapi ya memang dasar Sasuke wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti biasa.

"Hn. Aku sudah enggan menjadi Hokage, lagipula banyak Shinobi muda yang jauh lebih hebat dari aku" jawabnya

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, sudah dia duga Sasuke akan berkata begitu.

"haah, aku ini sudah tua. Sudah tidak pantas aku memimpin Konoha yang begitu maju seperti sekarang. Konoha butuh pemuda pemuda seperti kalian untuk menjadi pemimpin" lanjutnya

Hening, semua orang merasa tak enak hati untuk berkomentar. Terutama Hinata, ibu 2 anak itu masih tidak ingin memasuki ruang Hokage, tapi biar bagaimana pun dia harus melakukannya, dia harus kuat.

"ano, Hinata-sama apa anda punya usulan. Atau yang lain" ucap Shizune (asisten Kakashi)

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, otak cerdasnya tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa sekarang.

"baiklah, para daimyo sudah memberikan beberapa nama untuk ku tunjuk langsung sebagai Hokage. Karena opsi pertama sudah terjadi penolakan, maka opsi kedua tidak ada penolakan lagi begitu pesan para Daimyo. Maka dari itu ku tunjuk kau (sambil menunjuk pria berambut nanas) Nara Shikamaru sebagai Hachidaime Hokage" Kakashi menginterupsi

"ck, mendokusei. Kalau memang itu maunya para daimyo apa boleh buat, aku akan menerima jabatan ini"

Temari menatap intens suami nanasnya, seakan bertanya _"apa kamu yakin Shika ?"_

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap, dalam hati Shikamaru, _"aku akan melanjutkan perjuanganmu Naruto"_

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, lelaki pemalas itu akan diangkat menjadi Hokage.

"baiklah, sudah di putuskan. Pelantikan mu 3 hari lagi Shikamaru" tutup sang Rokudaime

3 hari berlalu, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Konoha, Hachidaime Hokage resmi di lantik, di saksikan ratusan warga Konoha, Nara Shikamaru sang Hachidaime sedang berpidato.

Setelah acara itu selesai, para Genin Konoha sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin yang akan di laksanakan 2 hari lagi. Tim 7 yang baru Sarada, Bolt, Mitsuki sedang berkumpul di tempat latihannya.

Sebenarnya diantara Tim 7 Bolt sudah menjadi Chuunin, ujian tahun ini hanya akan menampilkan babak duel, jadi tidak masalah karena Bolt sudah lulus duluan.

"yo, Sarada, Mitsuki kalian berdua juga harus berjuang dan lulus ujian Chuunin kali ini. Ku dengar yang lulus tahun ini adalah pemenang turnamen dan 1 orang pilihan dari para Kage" Seru Konohamaru

Sarada terlihat bersemangat, dia bertekad akan lulus ujian chuunin ini dan mewujudkan impiannya menjadi Hokage.

"aku akan lulus ujian ini, dan akan menjadi Hokage. Nee Bolt Mitsuki" seru Sarada bersemangat

Mitsuki tersenyum "kau tahu, aku tidak mau kalah"

Bolt hanya tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"berjuanglah, kalian" ucapnya datar

Bolt berlalu pergi, mood nya selalu jelek akhir-akhir ini, tujuannya kini hanya satu bertemu dengan Sasuke dan mencari jawaban untuk segala gundahnya. Dia tahu kalau dirinya sangat teramat menderita, di tinggal ayah tercinta meski dia sendiri tak pernah mengakui kalau dia sangat butuh sosok ayah di sampingnya.

Kini sampai lah dia di kediaman Uchiha.

"permisi…"

"ya sebentar.."

Terdengar suara perempuan menyahut.

"oh Bolt-kun, ada apa ? bukankah Sarada sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenapa kau malah kesini ?" cerocos Sakura

"ah ti-tidak bibi Sakura, apa paman Sasuke ada ? aku ada perlu dengannya" jawab Bolt

"oh begitu, sebentar bibi panggilkan dulu yah" lalu Sakura kembali kedalam dan membiarkan Bolt di depan pintu rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke pun menampakan dirinya, tatapan datar nan berkesan menyeramkan itu tengah menatap intens sosok pirang di hadapannya.

"Hn. Mau apa kau dating menemui ku ?"

"a-aku, tolong jadikan aku sebagai muridmu Paman" Seru Bolt lantang

Sebenarnya itu sudah jadi niat Sasuke dari awal, sekarang kebetulan Bolt malah mendatangi nya dan memintanya untuk melatihnya.

"hn. Mari ku lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah" Sasuke tersenyum misterius lalu kembali melengos kedalam rumahnya, sedang Bolt masih setia menunggu calon gurunya itu.

"Sakura, mungkin aku akan pergi sekitar 6-7 bulan. Aku akan melatih anak itu dan membuat dia sadar" ucap Sasuke sambil memakai jubahnya

Sakura menoleh kea rah suaminya, sekarang Sasuke lebih sering berada di rumah, tapi setelah sekian lama kenapa dia akan pergi lagi, Sakura tidak rela, tapi demi mendiang sahabatnya Sakura mencoba kuat.

"ba-baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak tega melihat Hinata, dan Himawari-chan yang seperti kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya"

"Hn. Aku janji tidak pernah meninggalkanmu dan Sarada lagi setelah ini" ucapan itu di akhiri dengan kecupan manis di kening Sakura.

Kini Sasuke bersama Bolt tentunya sedang menuju ke hutan dekat perbatasan Konoha, dia akan mulai melatih Bolt disana. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut orang ini. Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui seorang wanita berambut hitam dan seorang pria berambut biru muda tengah mengikuti,

"kita sudah sampai, perlihatkan padaku apa kau bisa Rasengan ? jika kau tidak bisa maka aku tidak akan menjadikanmu muridku"

Titah Sasuke di cerna baik oleh Bolt, dia memfokuskan chakra pada tangan kananya dan **bush **keluarlah pusaran angin biru yang persis seperti iris safirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sosok bocah pirang di depannya mengingatkannya pada sahabat Dobe nya itu.

"hn. Bagus kalau kau sudah bisa menguasainya, sekarang apa yang membuatmu ingin berguru padaku ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Bolt menghentika Rasengannya, "aku memiliki ambisi, untuk melampaui ayahku"

Jawaban Bolt mengingatkan Sasuke pada dirinya yang dulu, sepertinya dia harus menyadarkan bocah ini.

"jadi begitu rupanya, baiklah. Setelah ujian Chunin selesai kita akan lakukan perjalanan selama 6 bulan. Persiapkan dirimu, karena banyak musuh yang mengintai kita setiap harinya"

Esok harinya Bolt mengemas barang-barangnya, hari ini dia akan menonton ujian Chunin dan setelahnya dia langsung berangkat bersama Sasuke,

"Bolt, apa semuanya sudah kau siapkan ?" Hinata menyapa Putra satu-satunya itu, ibu 2 anak ini sudah rela melepas kepergian Putra nya, Hinata hanya berharap sekembalinya ia akan menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik lagi

"sudah bu"

Hinata tersenyum, meskipun ini pahit.

"kalau sudah selesai langsung ke meja makan kita akan sarapan bersama"

Bolt sudah mengecek semua keperluannya, lalu dia memakai rompi hijau yang melambangkan bahwa dia adalah Chunin Konoha, tak lupa ikat kepala nya dia sematkan di mahkota pirangnya.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan paginya, Bolt langsung mengambil ranselnya dan berangkat ke tempat ujian Chunin untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Bu, aku pergi. _Ittekimasu, _dan Hima tolong jaga Ibu selama aku pergi" Seru nya

"_itterasai_ Bolt"

"_itterasai _Nii-chan, aku akan menjaga Ibu"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju arena ujian, Bolt di salami beberapa warga Konoha, masih banyak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Muda, Bolt membalas sapaan para warga dengan senyum ramahnya. Dan sampailah ia di depan gerbang Arena Ujian Chunin, disana berdiri Sensei nya yang sedang memberikan intruksi kepada Sarada dan Mitsuki sebelum mereka memulai ujian, tak lupa Bolt pun memberikan semangat kepada ke 2 rekannya itu.

Sekarang Bolt mencari sosok Sasuke yang berjanji menemuinya di sini, tapi sang rival dari ayahnya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, Bolt berdecah kesal, ujian Chunin sudah memasuki babak ke 4, peserta yang tersisa kini tinggal 8 orang, maka bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi ujian akan selesai.

Bolt menyaksikan pertandingan itu, terlihat bocah dengan surai orange yang dulu pernah melawannya dan berhasil dia kalahkan di pertandingan final, sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan Mitsuki. Bolt sangat ingat bagaimana dia sendiri kewalahan melawan bocah itu.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi, kedua Shinobi berbeda desa itu bertarung menggunakan jutsu terkuat mereka masing-masing. Bolt tentulah mendukung teman se Tim nya itu. Sekarang Mitsuki sedikit terdesak, Shinobi asal Kumogakure itu bisa menyulitkan Mitsuki.

Meski terdesak dan terlihat kesulitan, Mitsuki akhirnya mampu bangkit, dia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, seperti layaknya Orochimaru ayahnya, Mitsuki memanjangkan kepalanya dan melilit leher lawan yang sedikit lengah mirip seperti ular. Dan Mitsuki berhasil memenangkan ronde dengan sempurna.

"_yosh, kau hebat Mitsuki" _innernya memberikan komentar penuh semangat, meskipun wajahnya sekarang sedater Sasuke saat masih Genin.

Pertarungan berikutnya adalah antara Shikadai melawan Metal Lee, pertarungan yang bisa di bilang Ninjutsu vs Taijutsu, siapa yang tak kenal ayah dari bocah dengan gaya yang aneh itu Rock Lee, dia adalah Shinobi Konoha yang paling handal dalam hal Taijutsu dan itu menurun kepada sang anak.

Shikadai pun tak bisa di remehkan, anak dari Hachidaime Hokage mewarisi hampir 90% penampilan ayahnya dan tentu saja kecerdasaannya, pertarungan ini pasti sangat menarik, Bolt masih menunggu pertarungan akan jadi seperti apa, tapi tepukan pelan di punggung membuat Bolt mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ikut aku keruang Hokage"

Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke orang sudah di cari-cari oleh Bolt sejak pertama menginjakan kaki di arena ujian Chunin.

Anggukan kecil Bolt menjadi pertanda persetujuan, dan 2 lelaki berbeda usia ini pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari arena dan berjalan menuju ruangan Hokage.

Sesampainya di ruangan Hokage Bolt di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi di hari-hari biasa, para Kage berkumpul,

"Hokage-sama, aku meminta izin anda untuk membawa bocah ini dalam perjalan ku selanjutnya" cuap Sasuke

Hachidaime aka Shikamaru mendesar malas, ternyata ini yang membuat Sasuke repot-repot mengajak Bolt ke ruangannya.

"apa tidak terlalu berbahaya Sasuke ?" Kazekage berkomentar dengan nada datarnya

"hn. Aku ingin melatihnya" jawabnya

Sasuke sekarang terlihat seperti Missing nin yang di interogasi.

"kau tahu kan, perjalanan hanya boleh di lakukan ketika Shinobi sudah berada di tingkat Jounin" Mizukage lanjut berkomentar

"ingat Sasuke ini adalah perjalanan yang berbahaya, banyak yang mengincarnya, dia adalah anak mendiang nanadaime"

Satu per satu para Kage berkomentar atas argument yang baru saja dia sampaikan. Kesal lalu Sasuke berkata

"Hn. Aku hanya butuh komentar dari Hokage"

"ck. Mendokusei, biarlah dia ikut dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke ku harap kau bisa menjaganya" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hachidaime membuat Bolt tersenyum lega.

"hn. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hokage-sama"

Bolt dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruang Hokage dan kembali ke arena ujian,

"Paman Sasuke, kapan kita jalan. Aku ingin menyempatkan waktu melihat pertarungan Sarada" cerocos Bolt

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke arena ujian Chunin dan duduk manis di bangku penonton, tanpa di duga Bolt sudah melewatkan pertandinga-pertandingan penting sebelumnya, dimana Shikadai vs Metal Lee di menangkan oleh Shikadai. Lalu pertandingan antara Chouchou melawan Shinobi dari Suna yang di menangkan oleh Shinobi Suna, pertandingan Sarada melawan Inojin di menangkan oleh Sarada, pertandingan berlanjut hingga sekarang adalah pertandingan final yang mempertemukan 2 Shinobi Konoha, Nara Shikadai Putra dari Hachidaime dan juga Keponakan dari Godaime Kazekage melawan Uchiha Sarada keturunan Uchiha dan juga Putri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada dan Shikadai sudah memasuki arena, dan saat wasit memberikan aba-aba keduanya Nampak serius melakukan perlawanan. Tentu Sarada sangat berhati-hati dengan jutsu kagemane milik Shikadai yang bisa saja melumpuhkan pergerakannya,

Sarada menyerang Shikadai dengan jutsu bola apinya, tapi Shikadai berhasil menghindar, dan dia mencoba merapalkan jutsu Kagemane nya ke arah Sarada, untung saja Sarada berhasil menghindarinya dengan mengaktifkan mata Sharingan nya.

Shikadai mencoba menyerang Sarada dengan Taijutsu nya, tapi niatnya segera diurungkan, karena Shikadai tahu Sarada memiliki kekuatan Monster seperti Sakura ibunya. Lalu Nara Shikadai mencoba mencari celah agar dapat menghindari Sharingan itu dan mengikat Sarada dengan kagemane nya.

"_ayo Sarada, kau pasti bisa" _inner Bolt berteriak dalam hati, Bolt memandang Sasuke yang Nampak serius melihat pertarungan putrinya itu.

"Nee paman, Sarada hebat ya. Aku yakin dia akan menang" Seru Bolt

"Hn"

Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dia sedang sangat sangat serius melihat putrinya bertarung.

Pergerakan dan strategi Shikadai sepertinya membuahkan hasil, sementara Sarada sibuk melawan bayangan Shikadai yang tengah mengadu kunai, dengan melihat pergerakan awan Shikadai memanjangkan bayangannya dan berhasil mengikat tubuh Sarada,

"kena kau, Sarada"

"shh"

Sarada mendengus kesal karena, sementara Shikadai tersenyum puas, selangkah demi selangkah dia mendekati Sarada, dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya seakan berkata _"menyerahlah Sarada, ck Mendokusei" _namun Sarada tak patah arang dengan segenap kemampuan fisik yang diatas rata-rata dan mata Sharingan yang aktif Sarada berupaya lepas.

Tinggal selangkah lagi, namun dewi fortuna tidak sedang bersama Shikadai, naas awan yang sedari tadi menghilang tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi sinar matahari, Kagemane mulai melemah dan Sarada berhasil memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk langsung menerjang Shikadai dan

"SANAROOO!"

Shikadai terpental jauh akibat pukulan itu, Sarada pun tersenyum karena wasit sudah memutuskan siapa pemenangnya. Sarada berhasil mewujudkan impiannya lulus ujian Chunin. Dari bangku penonton Bolt dan Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil, kedua lelaki itu turut senang karena Sarada berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.

"Bolt, kita berangkat" ucap Sasuke

"umh"

Sasuke menyempatkan untuk tersenyum ke arah sang putri yang melambaikan tangannya, dan ia memulai perjalanannya bersama Bolt.

-Skip Time-

Bolt dan Sasuke sudah sampai di pemberhentian pertama, sebuah hutan dekat dengan perbatasan desa Kirrigakure, Bolt mulai mendirikan tenda sesuai perintah Sasuke plus api unggun tentunya,

Sasuke berdiri, "bocah, cobalah latih Kagebunshin dan Rasengan mu secara terus menurus. Jika kau terus melatihnya jutsu itu bisa kau andalkan dalam pertarungan"

Bolt tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke, sedetik kemudian dia berdiiri dan, "apa tidak ada jutsu lain yang bisa kau ajarkan, kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku untuk memakai jutsu orang itu"

Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban Bolt, kini dia menatap serius bocah pirang itu.

"Hn. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa menguasai salah satu jutsu Naruto"

"SUDAH CUKUP, AKU SUDAH TIDAK INGIN DENGAR SOAL NARUTO INI, NARUTO ITU, KAU INI SENSEI KU KAN KENAPA TIDAK KAU AJARKAN SAJA AKU SALAH SATU JUTSU MU" teriak Bolt menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

Sasuke nampaknya mulai tersulut emosinya, bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu,

BRAAK!

Sasuke memukul bocah pirang itu, dia harus segera menyadarkan bocah ini, jika saja bocah di hadapannya ini bukan anak dari sahabatnya maka bisa dipastikan Sasuke sudah melepaskan Ameterasu miliknya.

"seharusnya kau sadar, jutsu itu sudah banyak menyelamatkan nyawa, jutsu itu juga adalah jutsu yang di pakai Yondaime Hokage Kakekmu, kurasa memang kau tidak pantas untuk di ajarkan. Kita tidak jadi bermalam disini, aku akan bawa kau ke tempatnya, ku harap kau bisa sadar"

Sedikit merasa bersalah Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk menyadarkan Putra Nanadaime Hokage.

Bolt dengan rasa kesal mengikuti langkah Sasuke, setelah perjalanan tadi mereka kembali, jalan besar ini tidak asing, karna Bolt pun tahu ini menuju ke Konoha,

"ck, apa secepat ini perjalanan kita ?" gerutu Bolt

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, setelah berjalan hampir sepertiga malam, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah gua tidak jauh dari perbatasan Kirrigakure dan Konohagakure. Sasuke melangkah diiringi Bolt di belakangnya yang masih meringis kesakitan, gua ini ternyata sebuah laboraturium tersenyembunyi.

TRAANG

Sasuke menangkis serangan kunai yang tiba-tiba itu,

"mau apa kau kesini Sasuke-kun ? aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan pria yang hanya memiliki satu lengan sepertimu"

Sang pemilik tempat merasa terusik dengan kedatangan Sasuke, sebenarnya ini tak lebih dari ucapan selamat datang.

"ck, aku butuh bantuanmu Orochimaru" balas Sasuke

Tempat ini ternyata adalah laboraturium milik Orochimaru, salah satu dari 3 Legenda Sannin. Dan yang Bolt ketahui dia adalah ayah dari Mitsuki.

"apa yang kau butuhkan dariku ?" kini raut wajah Orochimaru berubah jadi serius.

Sasuke Nampak membisikan pesan, Orochimaru tampak tersentak dengan apa yang Sasuke utarakan. Meskipun Sasuke sudah malas berurusan dengan orang ini, tapi tak apa lah ini menyangkut masa depan dari anak sahabatnya.

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya" Orochimaru menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju ruang yang sering di jadikan tempat percobaan Orochimaru, dan dia mengambil sebuah gulungan tua, dan beberapa segel jutsu. Dengan darah yang di oleskan pada gulungan itu, Orochimaru merapalkan jutsu nya,

"Kuchiyose… EDO TENSEI"

BUSHH BUSHH

2 peti mati tiba-tiba muncul dari gulungan itu, sontak Bolt kaget melihatnya, yang dia tahu ini merupakan jutsu terlarang. Membangkitkan orang mati,

"Hey hey jangan bilang kalian akan melakukan praktek terlarang" oceh nya

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau repot-repot membawa anak berisik ini ke ruanganku" Orochimaru tertawa garing

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bocah ini tersesat dalam ambisi yang tidak berujung"

Orochimaru hanya tertawa garing, sementara Bolt masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian peti itu terbuka, dan menampilkan 2 sosok, pria dan wanita. Bolt tahu siapa mereka berdua, ya sang Kakek dan Neneknya Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Kedua mayat itu sudah hidup seutuhnya, mereka berdua saling tatap dan bingung tentunya,

"Kushina,.."

"Minato.."

Yondaime Hokage melihat sekitarnya, di lihatnya sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi yakni Orochimaru yang merupakan sahabat dari Senseinya.

"Orochimaru-san, untuk apa kau bangkitkan aku lagi ? apa aku harus melakukan perang lagi" Tanya Minato

"heh, Minato jika bukan karna bocah Uchiha yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu tentu aku tidak akan mau melakukan dosa ini lagi"

Minato melirik ke arah Sasuke, sementara Kushina masih berlindung di balik tubuh Minato. Mata Edo Tensei itu lalu melirik ke arah bocah pirang di samping Sasuke, begitu pun Kushina, ada perasaan hangat saat keduanya menatap bocah itu.

"Na-Naruto… apa itu kau-ttebane" ucap Kushina kala melihat safir itu

"namaku Uzumaki Boruto, dan tolong jangan sebut nama itu di depanku, Kakek Nenek"

Jawaban Bolt tentu saja mencengangkan kedua mayat itu,

"Kakek ? Nenek ? berarti kau adalah anak Naruto-ttebane ? siapa ibu mu ?" cerocos Kushina

"ah ibuk-" perkataan Bolt terpotong kala Sasuke berbicara pada Kakeknya

"Yondaime-sama, bocah ini adalah anak Naruto. Dan aku perlu bantuan anda untuk menyembuhkan penyakit anak ini"

"eh, "

Kedua pasangan mayat itu pun saling tatap, jujur alasan mereka dibangkitkan saja mereka tidak tahu. Minato dan Kushina lantas di bertahu oleh Sasuke perihal dirinya melakukan praktek jutsu Edo Tensei kepada mereka berdua.

Raut wajah keduanya berubah muram kala Sasuke memberi tahu bahwa Naruto telah tiada, dan kini Sasuke meminta mereka berdua untuk mengobati penyakit hati Bolt, agar bocah itu tidak lagi menyipan dendam terhadap ayahnya. Minato mengerti dan segera dia menghampiri cucu pirangnya itu.

Minato berjalan ke arah Bolt, sedikit berjongkok dan membelai surai pirang yang mirip seperti miliknya itu dengan lembut.

"kau adalah cucu Yondaime Hokage, dan anak Nanadaime Hokage, pastilah kau adalah seroang yang hebat. Aku bangga kepadamu dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu"

"kau tampan sekali Bolt-kun, kyaa aku ingin hidup lagi-ttebane"

Tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan mengelus-elus pipi Bolt, Neneknya sangat gemas. Orochimaru dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Minato, ku percayakan apa yang di percayakan muridku padamu, berbuatlah sesukamu karena aku tidak akan mengekangmu"

"Arigatou Orochimaru-san, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan manfaatkan waktu yang sebentar ini"

"A..Arigatou-ttebane"

Mampukah Minato dan Kushina menghapus kebencian Bolt ?

Di tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, mohon maaf banget terlalu lama update, Hana gak bisa stay di dunia maya ajah, Hana juga banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata, sekali lagi mohon maaf, semoga Readers suka yaa, untuk kelanjutan pertarungannya Naruto setelah Chapter ini ya, ini request dari sahabatku, jadi aku mati-matian buat chap ini.

Arigatou Hana-Chan ^_^


	8. Chapter 7 : Cinta dan Nafsu (Part 01)

_**Pengantar Penulis.**_

_**Hanabi-chan**_

Konnichiwa … _Hana_ Desu ! Arigatou sudah me Review,

Sedikit gambaran untuk Gerbang kebenaran, Gerbang itu adalah sebuah gerbang yang memiliki dimensi ruang dan waktu sendiri, dan waktu antara dunia nyata dengan gerbang kebenaran sangat berbeda, apa yang terjadi di gerbang kebenaran tidak bisa di rasakan oleh orang-orang di dunia nyata, itulah sebabnya warga Konoha tidak bisa merasakan chakra Naruto yang sudah di anggap mati, bahkan jika Naruto benar-benar mati Kurama tidak akan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata melainkan dia akan bereinkarnasi dalam waktu yang lama, jadi Rokudaime tidak bodoh ataupun beloon,

Terima kasih telah mengatai wanita favoritku dengan sebutan Bodoh dan Beloon, ^_^

Okeh, Konoha memang tidak tinggal diam dalam hal kematian Nanadaime yang serba aneh ini, semua pihak akan menyadari bahwa banyak kejanggalan dari berita kematian itu. Hana juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, makanya chapter yang berlatar belakang di Konoha ini lebih sulit di tulis ketimbang dengan chapter yang berlatar belakang pertarungan Naruto.

Hana hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang terlalu banyak salah, mohon di maafkan apabila cerita ini tidak berkenan di hati para Readers. Sekali Hana ucapkan terimakasih karna telah berkomentar, mengkritik, dan membaca tulisan Hana, semua itu akan Hana jadikan ilmu yang bermanfaat agar Hana bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis. ^_^

_**Sakura-chan**_

Ya Halooo … _Sakura_ Desu ! Gomen-ne update nya lama ,

Soalnya banyak kegiatan yang ga bisa ditinggalin. Oh iya sedikit info nih. Fict ini dibuat bareng sama Hana. Kita berdua bagi-bagi tugas buat nulis ceritanya. Buat cerita tentang Naruto di gerbang kebenaran itu Aku, kalau bagian desa nya itu Hana. Cerita ini emang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya akan menjadi dua PoV. Jadi aku dan Hana bisa focus pada pendalaman karakter dan cerita pada chapter yang kita kerjakan.

Bagi kalian para readers aku harap untuk lebih santun yah reviewnya. Kami tentu saja berterima kasih atas masukan yang kalian berikan. Tetapi kami akan sangat senang apabila kalian bertanya dengan cara yang baik, kami juga tentu telah memikirkan bagian-bagian yang kalian maksudkan. Jika mungkin belum kami jelaskan, mungkin karena kekurangan dari penulis saja.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya karena aku juga sedang mencari literasi-literasi tentang 7 dosa besar dan khusus chapter ini adalah tentang "Filosofi Cinta". Ok langsung saja yach. Di chapter ini mudah-mudahan Arti cinta yang aku tulis di sini tersampaikan. Kyaaaa ,

**Chapter 7 : Cinta dan Nafsu (Gerbang ke-3, Monster : Asmodeus)**

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Naruto bergegas untuk menemui sang monster untuk dapat melawannya. Tentu saja dengan memakai jubah kebanggaannya bersama gadis cantik yang menemaninya. Eve-san menunjukan lokasi tempat persembunyian sang monster. Selama perjalanan, banyak percakapan yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Terutama tentang keingin tahu-an Naruto tentang dunia ini. Eve san dengan senang hati menceritakannya kepada Naruto. Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, Eve san merasakan perasaan yang hangat nan lembut merasuk kedalam sela-sela tulang rusuknya, kehangatannya membuat sesak di dadanya, dan membuat raut mukanya seketika memerah di saat menatap wajah Naruto. Perasaan ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia alami saat ini. Seolah Naruto dapat menenangkan dirinya dari rasa ketakutan Iblis Asmodeus. Kemudian terbesit kesimpulan bahwa ternyata perlahan ia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti apakah itu benar-benar yang ia rasakan.

"Nee Eve-san, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto kun . Eettooo Naruto San." Dengan gugup ia menjawab.

"Apakah kamu merasa kesepian berada di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Eve san kemudian terdiam membisu sejenak. Merasakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto dengan sangat dalam.

"Aku tak tahu rasanya kesepian itu seperti apa. Mungkin perasaanku telah mati untuk mengetahuinya."

"bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi? Apakah ada orang di dunia sana yang kamu sayangi?"

Dug … Dug … Dug. Tiba-tiba detakan jantung gadis itu mulai cepat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tekanan darah mengalir cepat ke kepalanya hingga otaknya tidak dapat berpikir. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dengan dalam dan dengan gugup ia menjawab.

Dalam hati Eve bergumam : "_Kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk mencintai seseorang. Mungkin inilah hukumanku. Tapi apabila aku diizinkan untuk mencintai, ada seseorang yang kucintai dan kuharap ia mengetahuinya. Tetapi bagiku perasaan ini sudah cukup."_

"Yosh! Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Kita akan menghajar monster itu dan mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Sekali lagi. Naruto membuat gadis itu terpaku dengan perkataanya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang Eve maksud adalah dirinya. Eve pun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san."

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di jalan utama menuju tempat persembunyian sang monster. Aura yang sangat mengerikan seketika mengubah atmosfir yang berada di sekitar mereka. Naruto kemudian bersiap ke mode pertempuran yang tentunya Kurama pun sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Dalam mode bijuu serta sennin, Naruto merasakan aura yang sangat kuat. Naruto kemudian masuk kedalamnya, tempat tersebut seperti gua yang sangat gelap dan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Eve pun melafalkan sebuah segel untuk menyalakan obor-obor yang berada disepanjang jalur gua tersebut. Di dalam gua ternyata banyak sekali mahluk-mahluk seperti manusia tetapi memiliki sayap. Mahluk tersebut mirip dengan kelelawar tetapi juga mirip dengan manusia. Mereka bisa dibilang adalah Succubus dan Incubus peliharaan Asmodeus yang menjaga pintu masuk persembunyian tuannya. Mereka bergelantungan di langit-langit gua, karena tersentak oleh silaunya cahaya obor, mereka terbangun dan langsung mencoba mencari orang yang menyalakan obor tersebut. Para mahluk yang haus akan darah itu dengan cepat menyerang Naruto dan Eve-san. Naruto kemudian dengan sigap menggendong Eve-san lalu mencari tempat aman.

"Hmmh … Sepertinya mereka tidak senang dengan kedatangan kita. Eve-san, tetaplah di sini! Aku akan menumpas mereka. "

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan jutsu kagebunshin untuk menghancurkan mereka. Satu-persatu monster tersebut tumbang seiring dengan hilangnya bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto lebih unggul dari segi jumlah dan kekuatan sehingga dapat dipastikan monster-monster itu akan menyerah.

Akhirnya para Succubus dan Incubus tersebut tergeletak dan berserakan di tanah. Tubuh Naruto yang membelakangi Eve kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil berkata : "_Eve san, Apakah kau terluka?_"

Melihat tingkah Naruto bak Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan putri, Hati Eve pun bergetar.

-Eve POV-

_Hatiku berdebar kencang, entah kenapa semakin kencang, apalagi saat ku melihat sosok Naruto yang sangat gagah bertarung melawan monster-monster itu. Terasa sangat sesak dadaku ini, perasaan bahagia macam apa ini? Entah mengapa ku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Meski hanya sekejap ia memelukku, kehangatannya seperti membekas dan terpatri di dalam jiwaku. Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Senyuman hangatnya, meski sejenak, senyuman itu dapat meredakan kesedihan yang kurasakan selama bertahun-tahun di tempat ini. Ingin sekali ku memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Tapi apakah aku pantas untuknya? Terlebih bahwa aku ini adalah "wanita penggoda" yang tak patut untuk dicintai oleh siapapun. Sepertinya Aku mencintainya. Cinta ini bukanlah seperti cinta palsu yang dulu pernah kurasakan. Cinta ini sepertinya tulus dan bukanlah sandiwara. _ Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini? Dahulu kala, kata "cinta" hanyalah ucapan tiada arti bagiku, siapapun bisa kuucapkan kata itu, Apa mungkin dahulu aku hanya menginginkan nafsu? Sepertinya mungkin saja hal itu benar. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_-_End POV-

"_Eve-san …! Eve-san?! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkan Eve dari lamunanya. Lidah gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba menjadi kelu, dengan gugup ia menjawab : "_Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-ku … Naruto-San_"

"_Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, apakah masih jauh? Kurasa jika memang kau tidak sanggup lebih baik kita beristirahat saja di sini. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan dirimu."_

Naruto kemudian bergumam dan mengingat sejenak sosok sahabat dan tentu saja tangan kanannya yakni Shikamaru. Seorang yang pemalas tetapi sangat menghargai martabat wanita.

Lagi dan lagi dan sekali lagi, Eve-san dibuat terhanyut oleh sikap kelembutan Naruto. Jika saja Naruto berkata bahwa ia menyukainya, Eve akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Eve yang sedari tadi terserang oleh tusukan-tusukan cinta Naruto hanya terdiam lemas dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"_Eve-san? Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kita memang harus istirahat dahulu!"_

Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil berbagi cerita kepada wanita yang menyukai dirinya dan tentunya ia tidak menyadari karena ketidak-pekaan dirinya tersebut.

"_Eve-san, Aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia kita berada. Aku akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal dan memberikanmu arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Tempat ini seperti neraka kesepian yang harus kau jalani. Oleh karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku!"_

"_Nee …. Naruto-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"_

"_Apakah itu Cinta? Mengapa ada Cinta di dunia ini? Lalu apakah aku pantas untuk mencintai ataupun dicintai? Maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan sebelumnya ketika kita di perjalanan tadi."_ dengan tanpa menunjukkan perasaannya, Eve melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"_Entahlah, Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, mungkin akulah orang terbodoh yang sampai sekarang belum bisa memahami arti cinta sebenarnya, tetapi yang aku tahu, Cinta itu sangatlah penting."_ Ujar Sang Hokage

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai atau dicintai. Karena sepertinya inilah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku."_

"_Baiklah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tetapi aku mungkin akan menjelaskannya padamu."_

Naruto kemudian menjabarkan Arti "Cinta" menurut versi nya. Naruto mengambil sebuah batu lalu kemudian mengukir sebuah huruf Kanji di tanah. Kanji tersebut tidaklah asing. Kanji itu terpatri pada kening Sandaime Kazekage yang biasa dikenal dengan Gaara.

"愛" (_Ai = cinta_).

Kemudian Eve bertanya:

"_Apakah ini Naruto-san? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku?"_

Diterangi oleh redupnya cahaya obor dari mantra yang dilafalkan oleh Eve, Naruto kemudian bersandar lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah langit-langit gua sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"_Cinta… Cinta merupakan kekuatan, Cinta juga merupakan kelemahan. Perasaan alamiah pada diri seseorang yang merupakan anugerah terbaik yang pernah ada. Perasaan senang terhadap sesuatu yang ia sukai, rasa kasih sayang yang sangat berlebih, perasaan khawatir dan takut kehilangan, kepercayaan kepada sesuatu yang membuat bahagia. Kepercayaan ini akan dipikul walau seberat apapun. Semua perasaan ini terdapat pada hati. Hati yang merasakan, hati yang berkata, dan hati yang memutuskan. Bak racun yang membunuh, cinta mematahkan logika."_

Naruto kemudian melingkari bagian atas huruf kanji tersebut, bagian yang dilingkari tersebut adalah "爪" (_Tsume_) yang berarti cakar.

"_Cakar? Apakah maksudnya kanji ini? Mengapa bisa ada pada kata cinta?._" Tanya sang gadis penasaran.

Naruto kemudian melingkari bagian di bawah huruf cakar tersebut. Bagian ini adalah "ワ"(Wa) yang berarti Mahkota. Lalu dilanjutkan ke bagian tengah yakni "心" (Kokoro) yang berarti Hati. Terakhir Naruto melingkari bagian kaki dari kanji tersebut. Bagian ini adalah kaki dari kanji "夏" (Natsu) yang berarti musim panas.

"_Aku akan jelaskan dari kata "Cinta" itu sendiri. Di dalam kanji _"愛"(_Ai_) _terdapat 4 kanji yang menjadikannya kanji utuh_. "爪" (_Tsume/Cakar_) _yang ada pada kata ini mengandung arti mencengkram,menggenggam, menjaga atau melindungi, Lalu apa yang dilindungi?."_ Tanya Naruto.

Eve menggelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

" _Kata selanjutnya ialah _"ワ" (_Wa/mahkota_)_. Cakar melindungi mahkota, cakar melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bak mahkota seorang raja. Mahkota yang kumaksud adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi diri kita. Sesuatu yang harus dijaga sebaik mungkin. Lalu dengan apa kita menjaga mahkota/sesuatu yang berharga tersebut?._" Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Eve.

"_Aku tahu! Pasti dengan Hati "__心" __(Kokoro/Hati)_. _Benar begitu kan Naruto-Ku … Ettooo … Naruto-San?._"Dengan gugup Eve menerka jawaban yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

"_Ya. Benar sekali-ttebayo. Dengan setulus hati kita harus menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita. Karena hati akan selalu mengatakan kebenaran. Cinta yang tulus sejatinya berasal dari hati. Oleh karena itu jika bukan dari hati, maka bukan cinta namanya._"

Glek … tiba-tiba Eve menelan ludah. Perkataan Naruto membuatnya tertusuk bak pedang yang menembus dadanya. Ia teringat bahwa dahulu ia tidak pernah mencintai dengan setulus hati. Hanya keegoisan dan nafsu yang ia gunakan.

"_Selanjutnya adalah "__夏" __(Natsu). Di sinilah kekuatan makna dari sebuah cinta. Cinta membutuhkan kekuatan. Tetapi kekuatan itu juga didapat dari Cinta. Apakah kamu mengerti maksudku?"_

Eve kembali menggelengkan kepalanya karena kebingungan dengan penjelasan Naruto ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika cinta membutuhkan kekuatan, seharusnya kekuatan itu datang dari sumber yang lain. Tetapi Naruto mengatakan bahwa kekuatan itu didapat dari cinta itu sendiri.

""_夏" __(Natsu) adalah musim terbaik dari semua musim. Keceriaan, kebahagiaan dan kehangatan juga semangat yang menggebu-gebu sangat terasa di musim ini. Lalu hubungan antara cinta dengan musim panas adalah perasaan menggebu-gebu, semangat dan keceriaan yang dihadirkan oleh cinta yang membuat seseorang menjadi kuat. Perasaan inilah yang dapat melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi kita. Itulah mengapa, dengan cinta seseorang dapat menjadi kuat juga dapat menjadi bahagia. Kebahagiaan tentunya juga sumber kekuatan yang besar. Oleh karena itu, cinta membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melindungi apa yang berharga. Tetapi dengan adanya cinta, kekuatan akan muncul untuk menjaganya. Aku ingin keluar dari sini karena aku cinta dengan penduduk desaku. Aku ingin mengalahkan monster-monster ini pun karena aku cinta dengan desaku. Aku dapat bertahan sejauh ini berkat kekuatan cintaku pada orang-orang yang mencintaiku juga. Oleh karena itu kuyakin dapat mengalahkan monster-monster dan keluar dari tempat buruk seperti ini .Menurutku jika memang cinta itu ada pada dirimu, memang sudah seharusnya cinta itu hadir dalam setiap diri manusia. Bukan masalah pantas atau tidak. Akan tetapi, …. Eve-san? Eve-san?_"

Seketika mata Eve berkaca-kaca lalu bulir airmata-nya pun menetes tanpa ia sadari. Tersadar bahwa cinta sejati sangatlah luar biasa. Cinta yang tidak pernah ia pahami artinya kini telah ia ketahui. Seperti perasaan yang saat ini ia alami kepada Naruto. Benar sekali. Perasaan ini adalah Cinta. Setelah semua yang dijelaskan olehnya, kini ia alami dan dengan orang yang menjelaskan apa arti cinta itu.

"_Gomen-ne Naruto San. Sepertinya Aku terbawa suasana. Maaf telah menghentikan pembicaraanmu. Sepertinya aku sudah baikan. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita. Setelah kita melewati gua ini, kita akan sampai di tempat persembunyian Asmodeus._"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian sang monster. Setelah sekian lama perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mirip seperti istana. Tetapi tempat tersebut sangat mencekam. Mereka membuka gerbang istana tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam istana. Istana itu sangat kosong. Begitu luas istana itu dikarenakan tidak ada apapun yang mengisi ruangan. Hanya ada tangga menuju lantai dua yang berada didepan mereka. Eve lalu menegok kearah Naruto lalu kemudian menganggukan kepalanya seolah memberi maksud untuk menaiki tangga tersebut. Kemudian Naruto pun berubah ke mode Biiju untuk bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Setelah menanjaki tangga, didepan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu yang amat besar. Bak pintu untuk seorang raksasa. Ya memang benar sekali. Bentuk tubuh Asmodeus sangatlah besar. Sama halnya dengan monster-monster sebelumnya. Membuat Naruto semakin yakin bahwa ada bahaya besar di balik pintu ini.

"_Ckreek …" _pintu itu dibuka. Lalu terdapat bayangan yang sangat besar dihadapan mereka. Dengan 6 mata yang menyala dibalik bayangan itu, Naruto kemudian memerintahkan Eve untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Perlahan mereka mendekati sumber bayangan itu lalu seketika terdengar suara tertawa yang menyeramkan memecah keheningan istana tersebut.

"_Oohh ini dia lalat yang mengalahkan para penjaga kesayanganku … hah ? berani sekali masuk ke istanaku!"_ Tanya kepala tengah kepada dua kepala disampingnya.

Asmodeus adalah Monster yang memiliki 3 kepala. Kepala kanan adalah sosok kepala banteng, kepala tengah adalah kepala manusia yang memiliki mahkota dan kepala kiri adalah kepala domba. Mereka berada pada satu tubuh yang besar seperti monster-monster sebelumnya. Mereka bagaikan monster Cerberus (anjing berkepala 3) tetapi dengan kepala yang berbeda-beda.

"_Hey Monster sialan! Cepat bebaskan Eve-dari kutukanmu! Atau akan kupaksa kau untuk melakukannya!"_

"_Apa katamu? Kau ingin menyelamatkan budak yang tidak berguna itu? Lakukan saja. Kalahkan aku jika memang kau sanggup. Lawanlah para pasukanku yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya."_

Asmodeus kemudian mengeluarkan summon Succubus dan Incubus nya. Mahluk itu sepertinya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya telah dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan jutsu kagebunshin untuk melawannya dan membawa Eve ke tempat yang aman.

Para Succubus dan Incubus itu kemudian maju untuk menyerang bayangan dari Naruto. Perlawanan pasukan Asmodeus sangat kuat. Banyak bunshin Naruto yang sekejap hilang diserangnya. Naruto kemudian Mengeluarkan Rasen Shuriken kemudian dilemparkannya ke arah Asmodeus. Akan tetapi Succubus menghalangi serangannya tersebut. Tidak hanya dalam hal serangan, pertahanan mereka juga cukup kuat. Naruto mencari cara agar dapat menembus pertahanan monster tersebut. Ia melemparkan kunai yang telah di segel olehnya agar dapat berteleportasi kearah musuh. Asmodeus lalu menghindari kunai tersebut. Naruto yakin bahwa kelemahan monster tersebut ada pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Seketika kunai itu melewati Asmodeus hingga berada di bagian belakangnya, Naruto kemudian menyiapkan rasengan dan berteleportasi ke arah kunai tersebut melayang. Ketika Naruto telah berada dibelakang monster tersebut, Naruto terkejut karena ternyata monster tersebut memiliki ekor berkepala ular yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya yang sangat lebar. Naruto kemudian melemparkan kunai yang sebelumnya ia tangkap dan berteleportasi kembali agar menghindari serangan ular tersebut.

"_Hampir saja …! Jika Aku lengah, Aku pasti dimakan oleh ular itu."_

Ternyata monster itu memiliki ekor ular yang membuatnya sulit untuk diserang dari belakang. Naruto mulai mencari cara untuk dapat melawanya akan tetapi sulit untuknya berpikir ketika sang Succubus mencoba memecah konsentrasinya. Naruto kemudian memanjangkan tangannya menggunakan chakra kurama untuk memukul sang monster dari jarak jauh. Serangan tersebut masih digagalkan oleh Succubus dan Incubus.

"_Hey bocah. Bagaimana caramu mengalahkannya? Monster itu membuat aku jengkel. Cepatlah bocah! Keluarkan Aku! Aku kan kalahkan monster itu" _seru kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Lagi, Naruto men-summon Kurama untuk membantu pertarungan. Baru saja kurama muncul, Incubus dan Succubs kemudian menyerbu Kurama dengan cepat. Kurama bagaikan dikerubungi nyamuk tak dapat berbuat banyak. Naruto kemudian membantu Kurama mengalahkan succubus yang menggangunya. Kurama kemudian terbebas dari kerubungan musuh lalu kemudian berlari menuju Asmodeus. Ia mencoba mengabaikan serangan sang Succubus dan tetap focus kearah Asmodeus sambil menyiapkan bijuu dama di mulutnya. Ditembakkannya mini bijuu dama ke arah Asmodeus lalu kemudian serangan itu mengenainya. Serangan itu cukup membuat Asmodeus kesakitan. Kurama tidak berhenti setelah itu, ia melaju untuk menghantam Asmodeus dengan tubuhnya. Asmodeus pun tersungkur dan Kurama yang masih belum puas memukulinya berkali-kali kepada 3 kepala tersebut. Kemudian terdengar teriakan yang menghentikan bogo mentah kurama.

"_Naruto … ! Tolong Akuu!" _

Ternyata Eve ditawan oleh Succubus Asmodeus. Asmodeus yang telah babak belur mendapatkan pukulan dari kurama menyinyirkan wajahnya lalu menggerakan ekor ularnya untuk menggigit Kurama.

Kurama pun mengambil langkah mundur. Naruto kemudian berpisah dari tubuh Kurama untuk menyelamatkan Eve.

"_Hmmh … inilah kelemahan manusia. Perasaan kasih sayang yang membuat dirinya lengah. Succubus! Ancam dia!_" cuap sang monster.

Succubus kemudian mencekik Eve membuatnya bersuara sesak. Naruto dalam keadan terpojok. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Naruto yang terpojok kemudian berteriak : _"Dasar kau monster licik! Beraninya kau melawan wanita. Akan kukalahkan kau!"._

"_Naruto-san Jangan pedulikan Aku! Kalahkan saja monster itu!"_

Naruto kemudian meneriakkan kepada kurama: _"Kurama, lawan monster itu, Aku akan menyelamatkan Eve"_

Naruto kemudian kembali menggunakan mode Bijuu dan melemparkan kunai kearah Succubus yang menyandera Eve lalu berteleportasi menyelamatkan Eve dari tangan sang Succubus. Beruntung gerakan Naruto yang cepat membuat mahluk itu terlambat mengantisipasinya. Dengan cepat sang gadis berpindah tangan dan dibawanya Ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"_Eve-san. Dengan tubuh yang asli ini aku akan melindungimu. Gunakanlah jubah ini. Aku telah menyegelnya agar aku dapat berteleportasi dengan cepat."_

Eve san lalu memakai jubah sang hokage ke-7. Jubah dengan aroma tubuh Naruto. Keharuman tubuhnya membuat Eve-terbawa kehangatan dari kasih sayang Naruto. Dari Kehangatannya dan keharumannya tersebut, Eve dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang sangat peduli dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Naruto kemudian kembali ke medan pertempuran membantu kurama yang melawan monster tersebut. Ditinggalkannya bunshin-bunshin dirinya untuk melindungi Eve dari succubus. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan rasenshuriken dan melemparkan kembali kearah monster itu. Serangan ini adalah sebagai pengalihan saja. Tujuan utama Naruto adalah bagian belakan dari Asmodeus yakni kepala ularnya.

Rasenshuriken yang hampir mendekati Kurama dan Asmodeus itu mengarah langsung mereka berdua. Naruto lalu menyerukan kurama untuk mencengkram Asmodeus agar mereka berdua dapat terkena serangan tersebut. Asmodeus yang dibantu oleh bala tentaranya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kurama. Tiba-tiba rasenshuriken itu berbelok menyerang para succubus dan incubus yang melindungi Asmodeus dan seketika itu juga Naruto berada dibelakang ekor Asmodeus lalu mengeluarkan bunshin mode bijuu dan mencekik leher ular tersebut dengan tangan bijuu Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menggunakan kekuatan soul gem untuk menghancurkan kepala tersebut. Dengan Rasengan bercampur dengan Soul gem, Ular tersebut hancur dan kini hanya tinggal 3 kepala tersisa. Akibat matinya 1 bagian tubuh dari Asmodeus, ia melemah dan ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk kurama melesatkan bijuu dama dari jarak dekat. Kurama mengisi mulutnya dengan bola bijuu dan kemudian menendang Asmodeus agar menjaga jarak dari ledakan bijuu dama yang ditembakkannya. Bijuu dama pun ditembakan oleh kurama. Sialnya ia bisa menghindari serangan Kurama, tetapi serangan itu mengakibatkan kepala banteng Asmodeus hancur hingga menyisakan 2 kepala. Sang Iblis yang terjatuh seketika menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan seketika tempat pertarungan berpindah lokasi. Naruto kemudian berada di gerbang konoha kembali. Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara itu Kurama pun berada di tempat dimana ia bertemu Rikudo Sennin. Mereka seolah terkena ilusi genjutsu seperti yang dahulu dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika madara melakukan mugen tsukoyoumi. Naruto kemudian mendengar suara Eve tetapi tidak dapat menemukan dirinya.

"_Naruto-san… Naruto-san. Sadarlah! Ini adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Asmodeus. Kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatku, tetapi dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik; dalam ilusi ini, orang yang paling kau cintai akan berniat untuk membunuhmu. Mereka memang seperti orang yang kau kenal, tetapi mereka bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Kumohon percayalah Naruto-san." _Jelas Eve.

"_Lalu bagaimana caraku agar bisa keluar dari ilusi ini?"_ Naruto bertanya.

"_kau harus membunuh orang yang kau sayangi. Tenang saja, mereka semua palsu. Ini bagaikan ujian kasih sayang mu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui. Mereka juga terancam di dunia nyata. Kau harus mengikuti alur cerita Asmodeus. Bertingkahlah seolah kau menganggapnya asli. Lalu bunuhlah jika ada kesempatan."_

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu Eve-san? Apakah monster itu akan menyerangmu jika aku dalam genjutsu ini?"_

"_Tenang saja Naruto-san. Ketika monster itu mengeluarkan jutsu ini, ia membelah dirinya menjadi 2. Ilusi ini dibentuk oleh bagian tubuhnya yang lain, sedang yang satunya sedang memulihkan diri."_

"_Baiklah! Akan kuikuti permainan monster licik ini."_

"_Naruto-san. Berjuanglah!"_

Naruto kemudian menuju ke kediamannya. Di depan pintu ia terdiam, mencoba untuk masuk tetapi masih ragu, akhirnya Naruto kemudian mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara menjawab ketukan itu, suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Ya, suara itu adalah Hinata, seorang yang sangat dicintainya. Terbukalah pintu dan Hinata tepat berada di depan Naruto.

"_Okaeri, Anata. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu pulang lebih awal? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"_

"_Tidak Hinata, Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan."_

"_Baiklah, istirahat lah sayang. Aku akan buatkan teh untukmu."_

"_Terima kasih sayang"_

Naruto kemudian duduk di bangku dan Hinata menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan the untuknya, di sela-sela waktu, Hinata mengambil sebuah pisau lalu menyelipkan di belakan bajunya. Hinata lalu mengantarkan teh tersebut kepada Naruto.

"_Terimakasih sayang_" ucap Naruto.

"_emmm_" Hinata melemparkan senyuman dengan gumamanya kepada Naruto.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil teh tersebut hinata berjalan perlahan menuju belakang Naruto dan menghunuskan pisau yang sebelumnya ia selipkan di belakang bajunya. Naruto yang merasakan aura Hinata seketika menangkap tangan Hinata.

"_Aku tahu kau ingin membunuhku sayang, tapi maafkan aku. Aku belum ingin mati_"

"_Naruto-kun, Maaf kan aku, aku sudah banyak sekali membebanimu, bahkan sekarang aku tega berniat membunuhmu. Naruto kumohon bunuhlah aku! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, tetapi aku sedang menjadi musuhmu saat ini_"

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto tersadar bahwa ilusi yang dibuat oleh Asmodeus tidak bisa mengubah perasaan cinta seseorang. Ia hanya bisa mengendalikan pikirannya saja. Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata dan meneteskan air matanya.

Hinata pun meneteskan air matanya tetapi tangannya yang masih memegang pisau menikam Naruto dari belakang.

**-TBC-**

Naruto terjebak dalam Genjutsu Asmodeus, Hinata berhasil menikam Naruto. Selanjutnya Genjutsu ini benar-benar menguji Cinta Naruto, bagaimana Naruto melalui Genjutsu ini akan berlanjut di Chapter selanjutnya, doakan Aku dan Hana agar bisa tetap menulis Fict ini sampai selesai.

Arigatou atas semua Review kalian, Aku dan Hana akan coba membalas satu persatu,… ^_^


	9. Chapter 8 : Aku Ingin Berubah

Arigatou sudah me Review,

Hana Mohon maaf fict ini lama update nya, Sakura-chan sedang sakit doakan dia agar cepat sembuh ya minna.. oke cerita akan berlanjut di Konoha dulu ya ^^

"_kau tampan sekali Bolt-kun, kyaa aku ingin hidup lagi-ttebane"_

_Tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan mengelus-elus pipi Bolt, Neneknya sangat gemas. Orochimaru dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga._

"_Minato, ku percayakan apa yang di percayakan muridku padamu, berbuatlah sesukamu karena aku tidak akan mengekangmu" _

"_Arigatou Orochimaru-san, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan manfaatkan waktu yang sebentar ini"_

"_A..Arigatou-ttebane"_

~di sebuah tempat dekat dengan Laboraturium milik Orochimaru~

Minato dengan wujud Edo Tensei nya kemudian menemani Bolt untuk berbicara, Minato berharap dengan adanya pembicaraan ini mampu melepaskan belenggu kebencian dari hati cucu nya.

Kushina masih memangku Bolt dan menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Bolt, sementara Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kushina.

"aduh Nek, aku ini kan sudah besar. Dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi Chuunin lagi" protes Bolt

"aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan memiliki anak setampan dan semanis kamu-ttebane" ucap Kushina histeris

Bolt mendengus kesal, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Kakek dan Neneknya, dia heran sekaligus bangga melihat Kakeknya yang cool, dan Neneknya yang begitu ramai dan ceria, benar-benar perpaduan dari Ayahnya.

"Ne, Ne, Bolt-kun kau belum memberitahu nenek siapa Ibu mu ?" pertanyaan Kushina memecah lamunan Bolt

"eto, Ibuku adalah Hyuuga Hinata"

"hah ? yang benar ?" sontak Minato dan Kushina kaget mendengar nama itu

"kenapa Kakek dan Nenek kaget begitu-ttebaasa?" Bolt malah jadi tambah bingung

"haha ternyata kita berbesan dengan Hiashi-ttebane. Kau benar-benar Uzumaki ya Bolt-kun"

"ahaha"

Melihat Kakek dan Neneknya Bolt merasa hatinya di penuhi kehangatan.

"jadi apa Naruto menjadi ayah yang baik ?"

Pertanyaan Kushina seperti mengembalikan awan Hitam di hati Bolt, mimic wajahnya berubah drastic kala pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kushina.

"ayah tidak pernah punya waktu untukku, dia slalu sibuk dengan urusan Hokage nya, bahkan saat ulang tahun adikku ayah hanya menggunakan bunsin nya untuk datang kerumah"

Mendengar penjelasan Bolt, hati Kushina terasa di iris, dia sangat teramat merasakan kesedihan di tiap bait kata yang diucapkan cucunya.

Tangan kekar Minato mengelus surai pirang milik Bolt, "Nak, mungkin jika aku masih hidup Naruto akan berkata seperti mu, karena menjadi Hokage bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah"

"ne Bolt-kun, kau lebih beruntung nak. Kalau saja kami berdua masih hidup pada waktu itu, dan kami bisa menyaksikan pertumbuhannya, dan, dan, hiks hiks …."

Kalimat Kushina terhenti karna tangisannya, dia mengingat kembali saat dimana ia mengandung Naruto dengan penuh harapan, dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tapi disaat detik-detik kelahiran Naruto seorang missing nin yang ternyata adalah murid dari suami nya memanipulasi Kyuubi dan menyerang desa. kushina mengingat semuanya hingga dia kembali menangis.

Sejenak hati Bolt bak tercabik-cabik melihat tangisan Kushina, wanita cantik bersurai merah itu tak henti-hentinya berurai air mata mengingat kejadian di masa lampau. Bolt memang belum mengerti tentang perasaan itu, karena kebencian telah memenuhi hatinya.

"nak, setiap orang tua pasti ingin sekali melihat anaknya bahagia, begitu pun kami tapi takdir berkata lain, kami hanya bisa memberikan hidup kami demi masa depan Naruto, dan sekarang dia sudah memilikinya"

Bolt menatap sendu Kakeknya, dia terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Mendengar cerita dari orang yang mengalaminya secara langsung akan sangat berbeda ketika hanya ibu nya yang bercerita bagaimana masa lalu sang Ayah.

"Bolt-kun, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Ucapan sang Nenek membuat Bolt tersadar dari lamunannya,

"a-aku .."

Lagi Bolt hanya mampu terdiam, hatinya seperti di sinari cahaya yang sangat terang dan perlahan dendam yang tak berujung itu pun nampaknya akan hilang.

"Aku akan berubah Nek, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menghormati ayah. Dan aku juga akan berlatih hingga menjadi shinobi yang hebat agar dapat melindungi Ibu dan Adikku"

Kushina tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan cucu nya, begitu pula Minato.

Sepertinya sedikit bercerita membuat cucu nya sadar dan tak lagi di selimuti oleh dendam. Namun sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal hati sang Hokage ke 4, Kurama yang berada dalam dirinya selalu memanggilnya. Meski saat perang dulu chakra Kurama dalam dirinya hampir habis,

"MINATO!"

Teriakan itu terpaksa membuat Minato memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, setengah tubuh Kurama yang tersegel dalam dirinya kini tepat berada di depannya.

"Kyuubi!"

"cih, Minato. Kalau saja hal ini tidak penting tentulah malas aku memanggil mayat sepertimu"

"sebenarnya ada apa Kyuubi ?"

"bocah Uchiha itu tadi mengatakan bahwa anakmu sudah mati kan ?"

Minato mengangguk setuju, tapi sepertinya Minato belum 100% percaya,

"akan kuberitahu satu hal, Anakmu kini tengah berjuang di dalam ruang yang terbelenggu oleh waktu, dan chakra ku masih hidup aku bisa merasakannya. Kakek Rikudo pernah bercerita tentang tempat itu pada ku dan para Bijuu lainnya. Tapi jika aku menceritakan lebih detail tentang gerbang itu maka aku bisa mati, dan intinya anakmu itu masih hidup. Aku bisa merasakannya"

Minato tersenyum, "jadi dia baik-baik saja ya. Arigatou Kyuubi"

Minato telah kembali ke alam sadarnya, hatinya sudah lega sekarang. Dia masih melihat Kushina yang sangat senang bercanda dengan Bolt, dia menghampiri keduanya

"Nak, terimalah ini hadiah dari kakekmu" ucap Minato sambal memberikan sebuah Kunai uniknya

"aku tahu ini, ini adalah Kunai si kilat kuning Konoha"

Safir Bolt berbinar kala menerima barang legendaris itu,

"pelajari lah jutsu Hiraishin, dan jadilah si kilat kuning Konoha yang baru"

Minato mengacak-acak surai Pirang itu, tugasnya sudah selesai. Anak itu sudah terlihat ceria sama persis seperti Naruto.

"Bolt-kun, pelajari juga jutsu edo tensei, Nenek ingin sekali bertemu adikmu dan Ibumu"

"Kushina, itu adalah jutsu terlarang."

"Minato ayolah kumohon, aku ingin sekali melihat menantuku itu"

Bolt sampai menitikan air mata, yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini adalah sosok pirang dengan senyuman yang amat bahagia, sang Hokage ke 7 Ayahnya, ternyata kematian memang sangat-sangat menyakitkan.

"Kakek, Nenek aku berjanji aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Dan Nenek aku akan melakukan edo tensei jika memang aku sudah menguasainya dan aku akan mempertemukan Nenek dengan Hima dan Ibu"

"Arigatou Bolt-kun"

Kushina kembali memeluk Bolt erat, Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sang istri, dan dia berjalan menuju ruang Laboraturium tempat Orochimaru &amp; Sasuke barada.

"Minato, ada apa ? kau sudah ingin kembali"

Kata-kata sambutan Orochimaru hanya dibalas oleh senyuman khas sang Yondaime.

"Arigatou Orochimaru-san, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun apa boleh ?"

"silahkan, aku tidak akan mau tau urusan mu. Tugas ku hanya membangkitkanmu"

Orochimaru lalu pergi dan membiarkan Sasuke berbicara berdua dengan Minato.

"ada apa Yondaime-sama"

"tatapan mu persis seperti Fugaku, jadi…"

Minato meberitahukan semuanya kepada Sasuke apa yang Kyuubi katakan, dan betapa tak percayanya Sasuke. Ini merupakan berita yang membahagiakan.

"tapi Sasuke-kun, jangan beritahukan ini pada yang lainnya. Karna aku mempercayai anakku mampu melaksanakan tugas ini"

"Hn, baiklah Yondaime-sama"

Lalu Minato memberikan segel Hiraishin no Jutsu kepada Sasuke (aku sebenarnya gak tau apa Jutsu bisa di tulis dengan mudah, tapi menurut versiku Minato mentransfer Jutsu itu di sebuah gulungan dan di berikan kepada Sasuke).

Sasuke pun menyimpan gulungan itu, dia sudah berjanji akan melatih Bolt selama 6 bulan.

"baiklah kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, ajarilah Bolt-kun agar dia menjadi Shinobi yang hebat seperti mu"

"Hn, aku akan berusaha semampuku Yondaime-sama"

Secepat kilat Minato menghilang dan sampailah dia dimana Kushina dan Bolt berada,

"woa, jadi ini Kakekku si kilat kuning Konoha. Sughoi"

"nah Bolt-kun, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku dan Nenekmu tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ayo kita temui Orochimaru-san agar bisa menyegelku dengan cepat"

Minato masih melihat seutas kekecewaan di raut wajah Kushina. Minato memperlambat langkahnya dan merangkul Kushina,

"tidak usah sedih, kita memang sudah mati. Apa yang bisa di lakukan seseorang yang sudah mati"

Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya, dan membalas pelukan dari Minato.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke laboraturium Orochimaru,

"apa kalian berdua punya kata-kata terakhir" seru Orochimaru

"a-ada"

"sampaikanlah"

"Ne Bolt-kun, jadilah anak yang baik-ttebane" pesan Kushina ke Bolt

"Hai' aku akan selalu ingat pesan nenek"

"pesan dariku tidaklah beda dengan nenekmu, jadilah anak yang baik, dan jadilah si kilat kuning Konoha yang baru" begitu lah pesan Minato sambil kembali mengusap surai pirang sang cucu

"Hai' Kakek, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti Kakek dan juga seperti Ayah"

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum gembira mendengar ucapan semangat Bolt, dan mereka sudah merelakan semuanya, kini mereka akan kembali dalam ketenangan di alam baka.

"jadi Minato aku akan segera menyegel kalian kembali, " ucap Orochimaru sambil merapalkan segel

"selamat tinggal Kakek, Nenek, aku akan merindukan kalian" ucap Bolt sambil menitikan air mata

Dalam sekejap, tubuh edo tensei Minato dan Kushina hilang menjadi potongan kertas-kertas. Kini Bolt mengerti akan kasih sayang orang tua, dia sudah mengerti bahwa kematian sangat menyakitkan, dan orang-orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin bisa hidup lagi.

Dan dia bertekad akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat, dengan mempelajari jutsu peninggalan Kakeknya.

"kau akan menjalani 6 bulan yang berat bocah, " gumam Sasuke

**~~~Skip Time~~~**

6 bulan lebih berlalu, Bolt kini sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, sifatnya pun berubah, dan yang pasti dia sudah menguasai Jutsu Ransengan dan Hiraishin. Dia telah kembali ke Konoha, rasa rindu akan Ibu dan Adiknya membuat Bolt berlari cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaimaaaa…"

"okaeri Nii-chan"

Kepulangan Bolt di sambut dengan senyum oleh sang Adik, tapi tidak dengan ibu nya.

"Hima, dimana Ibu ?"

"Ibu sedang ke makam ayah, apa Nii-chan mau menyusul ?" ajak Hima

"kita harus beli bunga terlebih dahulu, ayo kita harus cepat Hima"

Dengan cepat pasangan kakak adik ini sampai di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

"are Bolt-kun dan Hima-chan, mau beli bunga apa ?"

"tumben Paman Sai yang menjaga Toko, Bibi Ino kemana ?" tanya Hima

"Bibi Ino sedang ada pertemuan Klan, jadi Paman yang menjaga sekarang" jawab Sai dengan senyuman khas nya

"oh begitu, Hima ingin membeli bunga matahari"

"oke tunggu sebentar akan Paman ambilkan"

Begitu mendapatkan Bunga Matahari nya, kedua kakak beradik ini segera pergi ke area pemakaman, Naruto di makamkan khusus di samping makam Yondaime Hokage.

"loh Bolt, kau sudah pulang rupanya ?"

Hinata begitu merindukan anak sulungnya, Bolt berlari menghampiri Ibunya dan langsung memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin lagi berpisah dari Ibu nya.

"Bu, Tadaimaaaa" setetes air mata keluar dari manik Safir indah itu

"Okaeri Bolt, heh kenapa menangis Bolt ?" kata Hinata begitu lembut

"maafkan atas sikap ku dulu kepada Ibu, selama berlatih tidak hanya ninjutsu yang di ajarkan oleh Sasuke-sensei. Banyak pelajaran moral yang ku dapatkan, dan aku juga di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina. Akhirnya aku sadar aku sudah salah, maafkan aku Bu"

Hinata kaget, ternyata Sasuke sampai melakukan sejauh itu untuk anaknya. Tapi apa benar Bolt bertemu dengan mertua nya.

"Nii-chan curang, bisa bertemu dengan Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina. Padahal Hima juga sangat ingin" anak bungsu Hinata memprotes apa yang baru saja di katakan sang Kakak.

"apa benar kamu bertemu dengan Kakek Minato dan Nenek Kushina ?" tanya Hinata

"benar Ibu, Orochimaru-san melakukan jutsu Edo Tensei dan membangkitkan mereka ber 2" jelas Bolt

Hinata tersenyum simpul, terlihat perubahan drastic dari anak sulungnya dia sangat bersyukur tentunya.

"a-apa Ibu mau memaafkanku ?"

"tentu saja nak, aku sudah memaafkan mu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf pada ibu"

Hinata memberikan pelukan penuh kasih sayang kepada Bolt,

"terima kasih Bu, aku ingin berdoa sebentar di makam ayah"

Himawari pun ikut berdoa di makam ayahnya bersama Bolt, melihat kedua anaknya Hinata tersenyum penuh rasa syukur. Meskipun dia harus melanjutkan hidup tanpa Naruto disisi nya.

"_Naruto-kun… akhirnya Boruto bisa berubah"_

Kisah Boruto dan orang Konoha akan berlanjut, di tunggu update nya minna-san.

Terima kasih untuk reader semua yang mengikuti cerita ini, aku dan Sakura-chan akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat ^^


End file.
